Get down tonight
by gem6519
Summary: Clark is the one who saves Lois from drowning instead of A.C. in the Season five episode Aqua. It goes AU from there - although some events that occurred in that season will still happen. Some chapters will be PG-13 and others will be R/NC-17.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This was one of my first continuous stories that I ever wrote. There are some things I might have done differently if I were writing the story now - especially in the first eight chapters - so please keep an open mind when reading them.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2**: This story is completed. There are a total of forty chapters and an epilogue.

**CHAPTER 1**

**Crater Lake**

_Great! _He moans inwardly at the thought of Lois living at the farm again. He looks out at the lake and watches her swim to the diving platform. _I'll never have a hot shower again,_ he thinks. But in spite of himself, he continues to watch her as she climbs out of the water and makes her way to the edge of the platform; her body glistening from the water.

_She sure likes to wear those sexy little bikinis. Wait a minute Kent! – This is Lois we're talking about. You can't think of her like that. You're supposed to be in love with Lana,_ he tells himself. _She's standing right next to you for Pete's sake. _He turns his head to Lana and gives her a smile. At the same time, Lois dives off the platform and into the water. But no one sees her hitting her head just below the surface of the water.

Chloe notices that Lois hasn't resurfaced. She's becoming very concerned. She turns to Clark and tells him, "Clark, there's something very wrong. She hasn't come out of the water."

Clark immediately runs down to the water's edge and dives into the water. He super swims right over to where Lois is floating unconscious. He puts his arms around her and swims to the surface – then quickly carries her to the beach and lays her down.

He checks for signs of breathing, but finding none. He starts to administer CPR to her; gently pushing down on her chest. But when he puts his lips on hers and starts to breathe air into her, he finds himself strangely turned on. It confuses him. It doesn't make sense. But finally she coughs up the water and starts to breathe again.

He breathes a sigh of relief as she starts to open her eyes. Her eyes notice the smoothness of his chest first, then they travel up and stares stupidly into the eyes of Clark Kent. _It can't be. Not Smallville. _But then she can't help but think of how muscular his body is; how sexy he looks. _Okay Lois, get a grip. All he did was save your life. I'll never hear the end of it._ She's still looking into his eyes and is confused by the way he's looking back at her.

"You okay?" he asks – brushing a lock of hair away from her face.

She finds the innocent gesture to be anything but innocent. "I'll be fine," she manages to say. "But don't you think you should get off me now?" she retorts.

"Sorry," as he stands up and gently pulls her to her feet. She's a little wobbly and starts to stumble when he catches her. _There's that look again_, she thinks; feeling a tingle when he caught her; his hands gently touching her back.

Lana notices the way that Clark and Lois are looking at each other. _Why is he looking at her like that? As if he wants to do more than…_She gives herself a mental shake. _Maybe he's just being a concerned friend. Yah, that's probably it,_ she tells herself. _But what if that's not it?_ She doesn't want to finish that thought.

_Why is Lois looking at me like that? _He wonders. Out loud he says, "Chloe, would you mind taking Lana home? I really should bring Lois back to the farm to get some rest."

"I don't mind Clark," she says.

He turns to Lana. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Alright," she says, making a point of kissing him in front of Lois. But she doesn't feel the usual tingle from him. He doesn't see her frown; having turned his attention to Lois.

"Are you ever gonna put me down Smallville?" she retorts – staring up at him.

He carries her back to the truck and helps her get in. The engine roars to life as it pulls out of the parking lot.

**The Kent Farm - twenty minutes later...**

Martha and Jonathan are in the kitchen having a cup of coffee when Clark brings Lois in. "Is everything okay?" Martha asks - a touch of concern in her voice.

"For Pete's sake Smallville – will you _PLEASE _put me down?" a trace of annoyance in her voice.

He finally puts her down. "What's with you anyway?" brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Well excuse me for being a concerned friend," practically spitting out the words. He turns around and walks back out the door in a huff.

Jonathan and Martha look at each other – thinking the same thing. "What's going on Lois?" he finally asks.

"I hit my head when I dived into the water and Clark jumped in after me. He …well…"

"Well, what?" Martha asks.

"He saved my life. He gave me CPR," she says, rubbing the back of her head. "I think I will lie down – after I change out of this wet suit." She walks over to the staircase and climbs the steps to Clark's bedroom; closing the door behind her.

"I'll go talk to Clark and see what's bothering him," says Jonathan – getting up from his chair. "He's probably in the loft." He opens the kitchen door and walks out.

**In the loft...**

Clark takes his usual position by the window; his arms crossed. _Why did I get all huffy with her? You know why Kent. You're suddenly attracted to Lois and don't know what to do about it – that's why. _But before he could make sense of any of it, his father comes up the stairs.

"Hey Clark, he says – sitting down on the couch. "Do you want to tell me what that was all about?"

"I don't want to talk about it," his back still turned to him.

"Come on Clark. You'll feel a whole lot better if you talk about it."

He turns around and looks at him; sighing as he walks over to the couch and plops down next to Jonathan. "It has to do with Lois."

"What about Lois?"

"Well, he starts to say, "It's hard to describe. When I put my lips on hers to give her the CPR, I felt…" struggling to think of the right word, "turned on by her. It feels so different than Lana. But what's really confusing is just how right it felt."

_Oh boy,_ Jonathan thinks. _He's in love with Lois. He's definitely a goner. _Out loud he says, "I felt the same way the first time I kissed your mother."

Clark's eyes widen in disbelief at Jonathans words. "What are you saying Dad? That I'm attracted to Lois? That I'm falling in love with her? I can't stand her. She always seems to know just what buttons to push – just to drive me crazy. She gets under my skin like no other woman I know." He adds, Besides, I'm in love with Lana," he says.

"Are you sure about that? Because if you really were, then it wouldn't have felt right."

Clark starts to open his mouth, but then shuts it. He gets up from the couch and goes back to the window – just staring into space.

Jonathan walks over to him and puts his arm around his shoulder. "I don't know what to tell you Clark. This is something you're gonna have to figure out for yourself."

**Back in Clark's bedroom…****  
**  
Lois closes the bedroom door and slowly walks over to the bed; sitting down on it. She pulls her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around them; rocking back and forth. She tries not to let anyone know how much Clark's 'kiss' really affected her. The softness of his lips pressing gently on hers. She sighs; remembering how very nice it felt. How she wishes he would do it again.

_Okay Lois – you can't think about Clark like that. He's with Lana. But what about the look he gave me when he caught me?_ All she could think of at that point was how much she wanted to glide her hand across his bare chest. _Don't go down that road Lois._ But that image of him is almost too much to bear. _Maybe it was a fluke – yeah, that has to be it. But what if it wasn't? How can I find out for sure? Should I try to get him to kiss me again? And how would I go about it? _Shrugging her shoulders, she gets up from the bed and goes over to the closet to find something to wear.

**One week later…****  
**  
Clark is trying to do his chores, but finds it impossible to concentrate. All he can think about is Lois. It's driving him crazy. For the last week, there's been a weird kind of tension between the two of them. She hasn't been bugging him like she usually does. He wonders if it has to do with what happened at the beach.

_What should I do? Dad was right. I have to figure it out for myself. Maybe it was just a fluke, _he tells himself, not realizing that Lois was thinking the same thing. _Maybe I should try kissing her again. That might be the only way I'll ever know for sure. But how? _He tries to come up with a solution, but can't. He throws down the pitchfork in frustration and decides to go back to the house.

_At least I'll have the house to myself for the next few days,_ his parents having gone to Metropolis for Jonathan's regular physical with his heart doctor. But he has no idea that his life will change forever when he opens the kitchen door…

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Clark is about to open the kitchen door when he hears music coming from inside. When he steps inside, he looks into the living room and finds Lois dancing by herself.

_**Ba-by, let's get together, honey hush, me and you…**_

He can't keep his eyes off of her as she dances; her hips swaying to the beat and shaking her shoulders. She turns around and sees him standing there with his eyes wide open. She lowers her eyes downward to his crotch and sees that he's becoming turned on by her. She dances her way over to him and grabs his arm; pulling him closer to her.

_**And do the things, ah, do the things, that we like to do…**_

He starts to open his mouth to say something, but she puts her finger over it. "Come on Smallville – dance with me. Have some fun with me," raising one eyebrow at him in a very flirtatious way.

_**Oh, do a little dance, make a little love, get down tonight, get down tonight…**_

She puts her hands on his hips. _I can tell he's nervous. But it's okay. It makes him even sexier,_ she can't help but think. He swallows thickly; feeling the same heat between them that he felt when he 'kissed' her. He starts to move in sync with her; putting his hands on her hips. She turns around and leans back into him; putting her hand behind his neck and her other one on her stomach. His mouth is dangerously near her ear. His warm breath tickles her neck as his arms go around her waist; a moan escaping her lips.

_**Do a little dance, make a little love, get down tonight…**_

They continue to hold each other in that way as they dance. He moans when she bumps her rear end against his crotch. Their eyes are closed as they sway in time to the music.

_**Ba-by, I'll meet you, same place, same time, where we get, we get together, and please our minds oh...**_

He kisses her on her neck; making his way down the side. "Umm," she moans, "That feels sooo good…" she whispers.

_**Do a little dance, make a little love, get down tonight, whoa, get down tonight, ha…**_

He suddenly lowers her into a dip and looks down at her. Her eyes open to look up at him. They continue to gaze deeply at each other. Then his head finally leans downward and lowers his lips onto hers; the spark of electricity moving from her lips to his and back again. _So it wasn't a fluke, _they both manage to think; not being able to think of anything else – or anybody else for that matter.

"What about Lana?" She whispers.

"Lana who?" he whispers back as he continues to kiss her. She's forgotten as he inserts his tongue into Lois's mouth and begins to explore the inside of it. They close their eyes; just enjoying each other. The sexual tension between them rapidly increases with each kiss. He removes his lips from hers – picking up her hand. He starts to slowly suck on her fingers – one by one. Her breathing is rapidly increasing as he does the same to her other hand; feeling a tingling sensation deep within her.

_**Get down, get down, get down, get down, get down tonight…**_

He maneuvers her over to the couch and sits down; taking her with him. He lies back against the pillows and pulls her down to him and strokes her hair with one hand – placing his other one on her rear end. She lowers her hands to the edge of his tee-shirt and slowly starts to pull it up. He stretches his arms back so she could completely pull it off.

She sits up and begins to stroke his chest with her fingers; her touch sparking a tingle that goes right through him. He sits up and moves his hands to her shirt and slowly begins to unbutton it. He softly kisses the bare skin as he unbuttons each one. When he unbuttons the last one, he moves his hands to the top of her shirt and pushes it off her shoulders; pulling it off completely. His eyes take in her lacy bra. He licks his index finger and inserts it into her cleavage & moves it up and down and around in the tiny space; the sensation driving her mad with desire.

He places his hands on her stomach and slowly glides them around her waist until they reach the clasp of her bra. He unhooks it, then places his fingers under each strap and slips it off her shoulders; revealing her breasts. He gasps at them. "You are so beautiful Lois," lifting one of them up to his mouth and teasing the other one with his hand.

She can't help herself as the moans continue to leave her mouth. She leans her head back as he continues to suck on her breast; flicking her nipple with his tongue. Then he switches to her other one and puts his hand on the one he just left and does the same thing. Then he lets her breast pop out of his mouth. He pushes them together until her nipples are nearly touching. He starts licking them; going back and forth and flicking them with his tongue and blowing on them. She arches her back; pushing her breasts out even further.

He puts his arms around her waist; standing up as her legs wrap around his. He pulls her legs down until her feet reach the floor. He lets go of her and kneels down in front of her. He reaches up and grabs hold of her zipper; slowly pulling it down. Then he places his hands on the waistband of her jeans and begins to pull them down until they reach the floor; lifting her legs one at a time to remove them.

His fingers graze her inner thighs as they make their way up to her panties. She moans again when he inserts his fingers inside them and grabs hold of them; kissing her stomach at the same time. He finally pulls them over her rear end and down to her ankles; pulling them off completely. He gently blows on her clit as she arches her back again. His breath hits the wetness between her legs; pure pleasure running through her body. He places his hand between her legs and uses his super speed to rapidly move it back and forth. The sensation of it is mind-blowing to her. _How did he do that? _

He slowly stands up and kisses her deeply; her face in his hands. She opens her eyes and kneels down on the floor in front of him to pull off his boots, then his jeans. But when she finally lowers his boxers to the floor, she can't help but gasp at the sight of him. _He looks just like a Greek God, _she thinks. _I want him inside of me so badly, _blushing at the thought. She stands up to face him again.

He puts his hands on her upper arms and lifts her completely off the floor. She gasps; remembering how he once did the same thing to her when they first met. It was thrilling then; but doubly thrilling now. He kneels down in front of the fireplace and lays her down onto the soft rug. "Look at the fireplace," he whispers. When she does, his eyes blaze as red as crimson as a fire roars to life; the only source of light in the room.

"How did you do that?" her eyes wide with amazement.

I'll tell you later," he whispers; lying down on top of her and starting to kiss his way down her stomach. At one point, he sticks his tongue in her belly button. Then he bends her legs and spreads them apart. His head moves down between them and starts licking her inner thighs; moving from one side to the other. He finally makes his way to her wet center; nibbling and licking it. She moans as he inserts his tongue into her and moves it in and out; the wetness increasing with every stroke. He removes his tongue and replaces it with his fingers; thrusting them into her over and over, faster and faster.

She closes her eyes. "Don't close them Lois," he commands her. "I want to look into your eyes when I bring you to that place." He continues moving his fingers until she finally reaches that place. Her body stiffens up as the orgasm vibrates throughout her body – right down to her toes.

"Ahh…" she moans again. She puts her hands on both sides of his head; running her fingers through his hair. It pleases him to see just how much pleasure she's experiencing because of him.

He sits up and bends his knees. He pulls her up until she's sitting on his ankles. He places his hands underneath her cheeks and lifts her up until she's sitting on the tops of his knees. He positions his penis towards her with one hand. Her core is throbbing in anticipation of his entrance into her. Then he gently pushes her from behind with the other one – causing her to slide down his thighs and directly onto his increasingly swelling penis; the friction causing a new kind of pleasure for the both of them.

"Whoa…" she continues to moan. "You feel so damn good inside me," she exclaims. He moves her up and down and gradually increasing the pace; her hands resting on the tops of his shoulders.

Her legs are wrapped around him. Then he pushes her down onto her back and lies down on top of her; completely filling her up. Her knees bend until they're nearly resting on her shoulders and her ankles are lying on top of his; allowing him to penetrate her deeper and deeper with every thrust.

Their bodies move together in harmony; their eyes locked on each other. Then finally her second orgasm hits her with a force beyond what she's ever experienced. She screams out his name. Then he feels his orgasm explode inside his own body and screams out her name; laying his head down on her shoulder. They continue to gaze into each other's eyes and kiss each other deeply…

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Lois pushes Clark off of her and rolls on top of him. "It's my turn," she whispers in his ear. She starts kissing him on his chest; taking turns at his nipples by flicking them with her tongue while sucking on them. Then she makes her way down his stomach until she comes to his penis.

She continues to caress his body with her fingertips; barely grazing his skin. Then she lowers her lips to his balls and takes one of them in her mouth; swirling her tongue around it. She makes her way over to the other one and gives it the same attention. She slowly starts to lick and nibble around the base; gliding her tongue up until she reaches the tip. She places her mouth over it and takes in as much of him as she can.

"Ahhh," he moans. "That feels sooo good," he whispers. It turns her on to see how much he's enjoying what she's doing to him. She continues to move her mouth up and down until his body starts to convulse from the orgasm flooding through his body. She removes her mouth and kisses her way back up to his waiting lips. She holds his face in her hands and kisses him deeply.

Then she sits up; sliding herself backwards until she's sitting on his upper thighs – just before his stomach. He starts to put his hands on her waist, but she pins his arms down to the floor with her hands.

"I told you – it's MY turn," scolding him. She then raises herself up and lowers herself onto him. She starts to move up and down on it; squeezing and unsqueezing it with her pelvic muscles.

"Ahhh!" he moans as he has another orgasm; screaming out, "I LOVE YOU LOIS!"

After his breathing finally settles down, she asks him, "Did you really mean it when you said you loved me – or was it just in the heat of the moment?"

"I really meant it," he replies without hesitation; pulling her down to kiss her deeply.

Of all the words he's whispered to her during their lovemaking, those were the ones that mattered the most.

"I love you too Clark," whispering in his ear. She lightly nibbles on his ear; making little sucking noises.

Then he whispers, "Lois?"

"Yes Clark," barely having the voice to respond.

"Turn over."

She looks at him wide-eyed. "Turn over," he repeats. She starts to turn over; unable to resist his request. He turns her over the rest of the way. Then he turns her head towards the couch. "Stay like this – don't move a muscle," he commands her. "I'll be right back." He disappears in a flash.

She waits for him – feeling very vulnerable; her naked body tingling in nervous anticipation of what's to come. Suddenly a pillow is under her head. A second later, another one is under her stomach – propping her rear end up a little higher. Then she suddenly sees herself reflected in a full-length mirror that magically appears in front of the couch. _How did he do that so fast?_

He finally returns to her – straddling her legs. He looks at her looking at him in the reflection. He leans over to whisper in her ear. "I want you to see the pleasure on your face as I make love to you."

He brushes her hair to one side as he starts to kiss the back of her neck; making his way down her back until he reaches the top of her cheeks. He places a hand on each one and spreads them apart; inserting his tongue between them. She watches him in the mirror as he glides his tongue all the way down, then back up; repeating the movement several times. Then he inserts his finger into her tight hole – which drives her wild with even more pleasure. No one has ever done that before and she loves it. _What is he gonna do next?_

As if he's reading her mind, he moves up her back until his penis is at the top of her cheeks. He slowly slides it down between them until he reaches her core. He slowly enters her; his hands gripping both sides of her rear end. She continues to moan as he starts to thrust inside of her. Her moans spur him on; penetrating her deeper and deeper.

She sees herself as he's making love to her. She's unable to contain herself as she begins to have another orgasm. He slows down and sits back down on the floor; pulling her onto his lap while still inside her. She puts her hand behind his neck as he puts his arms around her waist; her back to him. He starts lifting her up and down – over and over; finally sending both of them over the edge. Their bodies experience the kind of pleasure they've never experienced before.

Clark rolls off of her and lies down on his side next to her. She rolls onto her back and stares into his eyes.

_I can't believe it. I just made love with Smallville. But there's absolutely nothing small about him. Even his heart is bigger than normal. How is it possible that I could be so in love with him so fast? It must be fate. _

_I wonder what's going through her mind. I never thought in a million years that I would end up with Lois. But there's just something so right about being with her. I can't explain it. _

"Clark?" she whispers.

"Yes Lois?"

"I guess I can't call you a simple farm boy now – can I? Because you are so much more than one."

He smiles at her in a way that touches her heart.

"Clark?"

"Yes?"

"I…uh…wanted to tell you that when you put your finger in my…well…you know – it just blew my mind. I never thought you would do something like that."

He blushes at that comment. _He's so cute when he blushes like that. _"Have you ever…uh…you know…uh…"

He's not sure what she's trying to say at first. But then he realizes what she's talking about. "Oh," he says. "I haven't – have you?"

"No I haven't – but I have to confess that it's crossed my mind a few times. Have you ever thought about it?"

"Well," stammering a little. "maybe a few times." He looks at her curiously. "Are you saying you might want to try it?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" he asks.

"Yes – maybe I might want to try it. What about you?"

"I don't know Lois," he says a little hesitantly. "I'm not sure how comfortable I feel about it."

"Well, I would never want to make you do something that makes you uncomfortable. So let's just forget that I even brought it up – okay?"

He looks at her for a moment; debating on what to do. Then he says, "Okay – then how about this: If and when I do feel comfortable about it, I'll say a specific phrase that tells you that I want to do it – okay?"

"Okay. What do you want to say?"

He thinks for a minute. "How about: I want to f*** you right now – or something like that?"

Her eyes pop open at hearing Clark Kent say the "F" word. "O-kay, that'll work."

He adds, "And if or when I say it, you have to go through with it – no questions asked. You promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay then," leaning over to kiss her.

A few minutes later, Clark whispers something to her. "Lois?"

"Yes Clark?"

"There's something I want you to do for me."

"Whatever it is, I'll do it. I trust you."

He smiles at her, then stands up and extends his hand to her. She takes it and he pulls her up to her feet. He clasps his hands around hers. "Will you lie down on the couch for me?"

"That's it?" she questions.

"No Lois – that's only part of it. I'll explain in a minute."

Without another word, she walks over to the couch and lies down against the pillows.

"I'll be right back – so don't move." He leaves her for a moment.

_I wonder what he's up to, _she thinks.

He returns to the living room; putting one of the dining room chairs a few feet away from the couch. He sits down and leans against the back of it; saying nothing. He just gazes at her.

After a few minutes of this, Lois's curiosity finally gets the better of her. "Will you please tell me what it is you want me to do for you?"

He leans forward in the chair. He finally says in a very sexy voice, "I want to watch you as you pleasure yourself."

"You want me to…WHAT?"

"You heard what I said."

"I…uh…" starting to stammer. He gets off the chair and kneels down besides the couch; taking her hand and kissing her palm.

"There's no need to be nervous Lois. You can close your eyes if you want." He lets go of her hand and sits back down in the chair without another word.

She stares at him for a few minutes. _I'm really nervous. He wants me to…He really wants me to do it. _He hasn't removed his gaze from her since he first sat down; waiting in anticipation for her to make her move.

_Why did I have to say I'd do anything he wanted? Because I can't resist him – that's why. Because he gives me that sexy look in his eyes and I melt. Okay Lois, it might not be so bad._

She takes a deep breath first – then she slowly closes her eyes as her hand starts to caress her breast. She starts pulling her nipple into a point and rubbing it between her fingers. She uses her other hand to do the same to the other one; moaning at the sensation of her own hands on her breasts. "Mmm," she utters as she continues touching them.

Clark can't take his eyes off her. It gives him such a thrill to see how her body is reacting to her own touch. How much pleasure she's experiencing. _But I'll get my turn, _he thinks – smiling to himself.

She removes one of her hands and slowly starts to graze her stomach; moving it in circles as a tingle starts up in her. Her hand moves down until it reaches the soft hairs framing her increasingly wet entrance. Her fingers run through them; teasing them.

She places her left leg against the back of the couch; bending her right one until her knee is almost touching her breast. She moves her right hand to her clit; slowly starting to stroke it. The wetness between her legs continues to increase as she continues to stroke it. "Uhh," she moans; her clit throbbing as she inserts several fingers inside herself. She starts thrusting them in and out; her fingers pressing against her inner walls.

She could feel Clark's eyes on her as she continues her movements. She moves them faster and faster; the throbbing becoming more and more intense. "Ahhh," she screams out; her body convulsing as the orgasm flows throughout her body. Her left arm falls back behind her head as her other one falls down until her fingers touch the floor; breathing heavily as her head falls back onto the pillow.

She finally dares to open her eyes to see Clark's reaction. He has a look that she can't seem to figure out.

He slowly gets up from the chair and kneels down beside her. He gently cups her face with his hands. "You were so amazing Lois." He finally says. "Now I want to do it to you myself." She breathes a sigh of contentment as he makes his move…

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 **

**The next morning…**

Clark is the first to wake up. He looks over her shoulder to watch her sleep. He still can't believe that what happened between them the night before actually happened. He lies back on the floor and closes his eyes again; thinking about their conversation of the night before. _She wants to try 'it' – should we? _He wonders.

"Good morning," Lois's voice whispers in his ear. He opens his eyes to look at her. "You looked deep in thought. What were you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking about last night. I still can't get over the fact that we made love last night. I never thought in a million years that we would ever be together in that way. Boy, I didn't know what I was missing."

She smiles back at him. But then the tone of her voice becomes just a little serious. "Clark, there's something I wanted to ask you – and something I want to tell you."

"Alright," he says. "Go ahead. What is it you wanted to ask me?"

"Well…," hesitating for a moment, "I wanted to ask you why you wanted me to 'pleasure myself' and why you wanted to watch me do it?"

He looks at her curiously. "I thought the reason would be obvious Lois," he says. "There is just something so…sexy about watching your lover experiencing such pleasure. If you had been the one to ask me, I would."

She wasn't sure what she expected him to say, but that wasn't it. "Really? You would do it for me if I asked you?"

"I would do just about anything for you Lois. Because I trust you. I know you would never ask me to do something that was wrong, or…"

She puts one finger over his mouth before he could finish the thought; lowering her lips until they touch his. She says, "I imagined that it was you touching me – and that's when I climaxed."

He looks at her with awe. "Wow!" kissing her again with a passion. "So…what else did you want to tell me?" breaking the kiss.

"Well, actually – it's more like a confession."

"A confession?" he repeats.

"Yes, a confession."

"Alright. What is it?" he asks.

"Okay, here goes. When you first gave me the CPR, I felt this heat between our lips. I had hoped that it was just a fluke. But I needed to know for sure. So when I saw you walking from the barn towards the house, I thought that if I could get you to kiss me somehow, then maybe I would know for sure. But as it turned out, it wasn't a fluke."

He just stares at her. "Wait a minute!" he exclaims. "You're telling me that you planned the whole thing?"

"Well…just the dancing and trying to get you to kiss me part. I didn't plan the rest."

Clark doesn't know what to say at first. But finally he says, "Well, as long as we're making confessions here, I have one too. I hoped it was a fluke too. I was even trying to figure out a way to kiss you so that I could find out for sure."

"Looks like we both had ulterior motives – didn't we?" she remarks.

"I guess we do think alike sometimes," he says. "Maybe that's why we compliment each other so well – in spite of pushing each others buttons."

"I think that's where the excitement comes from Smallville," looking into his eyes as she idly strokes his chest. He places his hand on the back of her neck and gently pulls her back onto him so that he could kiss her again. "Umm," she mutters under her breath. "I just love kissing you. How did you get to be such an amazing kisser?"

"It's one of my deep dark secrets," acting a little coy.

"That reminds me," she says suddenly. "I was also going to ask you about some of the things you did last night that were…well…unusual."

"Unusual? Like what?" he questions.

"Like how you managed to start a fire with your eyes. And how you were able to lift me by my upper arms without any problem. And how your hand moved so fast between my legs that it was just a blur. Not to mention the pillows and the mirror that just magically appeared. Do you have an explanation for any of that?"

"I…uh…well..." stammering a bit. _What should I tell her? Should I finally tell her my secret? Will she accept_

_it – or will she freak out? I can't lose her too because I wasn't honest with her._

He gets up from the floor and looks down at her for a moment. Then he extends his hand to her. She takes it and he pulls her up to her feet. "There's something I have to tell you Lois. It's pretty big. You might want to sit down for it."

"Alright. Just let me put something on first – okay?"

"I'll get you something," disappearing in a flash; returning a split second later with a bathrobe for her and one for him.

Her eyes pop wide open. "HOW ON EARTH DID YOU DO THAT?"

"It's one of the things I have to tell you," putting on the robe and sitting down at the dining room table. She sits down next to him; wearing the one he gave her. She waits for him to continue.

"Lois," he begins, "I wasn't born around here. In fact, I wasn't…" hesitating for a minute.

"You wasn't…what Clark?" she asks.

"I wasn't born on this planet," he finally says.

Her jaw drops as his words finally register with her; remembering all the times that he seemed to appear just in the nick of time. _It makes so much sense to me now. I can't believe it. But why didn't he tell me until now? You know why Lois. He was afraid you'd look at him differently. _She looks back at him. _He's still the same guy. He doesn't look any different. He's still the man I love._

_She hasn't said a word. That's not the Lois I know. She should be asking me a million questions by now. What is she thinking? Have her feelings changed? I hope not. I just can't go through another heartbreak._

She gets up from her chair and sits down on his lap; putting her arms around him. "You're still the man I love. It doesn't matter to me that you're not from this planet Clark. You're still the same man who pushes my buttons; drives me crazy…" gently kissing him on his lips.

"Oh Lois, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say those things to me," kissing her back.

She gives him a warm smile; gently stroking his face with her finger. He returns the smile. But then it disappears.

"What's wrong?" she asks in a worried tone.

"I have to talk to Lana."

She's quiet for a moment. "I know."

"It's going to hurt her really bad," he continues. "I never thought I would ever cheat on her. And it's no excuse, but I think that deep down I knew we weren't right for each other and didn't want to admit it to her or anyone else. I hope she'll forgive me someday. I don't want her to blame you for any of it. I'll take all the blame."

"Clark, you're not gonna tell her that we had sex – are you?"

"No. I'm gonna hurt her enough as it is. I won't be telling her that."

"I think that's the right decision. And I want you to know that I understand."

"I knew you would," smiling at her. He decides to change the subject. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving. How about I whip us up some breakfast?"

"That sounds good. I'm starving too." She adds, "I think I want to take a shower first before we eat though."

She smiles at him, then gets off his lap. He takes her hand and kisses her palm before she goes upstairs. _I think I want to take a shower too;_ going upstairs andknocking on the bathroom door. She opens it; having discarded the robe. "What took you so long?" pulling him in and shutting the door behind him; slipping the robe off of him.

They step into the shower and she turns on the water. They embrace each other as the warm water hits their skin; sending a thrill through them both. She squeezes some body wash into her hands and rubs them together until it starts to lather up. Then she starts to rub it all over his body; not missing a spot. She moves her hands down to his penis. He moans as she continues to stroke it.

He starts to rub some lather on her body too; massaging her breasts and playing with her nipples. Then he turns her around to face the back wall. He moves her wet hair to the side and starts kissing her behind her ear; making his way down her back as he continues to stroke her breasts. Then she feels his penis gliding down her cheeks; finding her opening. He pulls her rear end slightly forward; slowly entering her. She starts to moan as he starts thrusting inside her; the warm water creating intense pleasure within her.

He continues to thrust it deeper and deeper into her; his penis swelling with every thrust. Her back arches as she starts to come to an orgasm – just before he starts to have one of his own. He withdraws from her, then turns her around to face him again. He pushes her back up against the wall and lifts her up. She wraps her legs around his upper back as he penetrates her again; over and over as her hands come around his neck. Their eyes are locked on each other as their orgasms start to hit them.

They start to kiss again; their tongues exploring each others mouths. They both come to final climaxes almost simultaneously. "Ahhh," she moans loudly, but not before he beats her to it.

He finally withdraws from her. She turns him around so that he's facing the wall. She gets down on her knees and spreads his cheeks wide enough for her to insert her tongue. She slides it up and down while stroking his penis with her right hand; inserting one finger from her left into his tight hole and moving it in and out several times. It sends an intense pleasure through him. His back arches and he moans as his body stiffens because of what she's doing to him. He loves it.

They both lean back against the shower wall to catch their breath; the warm water gently caressing their bodies. They close their eyes. "Umm," both of them sighing at the same time. Then they both turn their heads to gaze at each other.

"Well…" she says, breaking the silence. "If I still smoked, I'd be lighting up a cigarette right about now." He smiles back at her; his hand gently stroking her breast. She adds, "I could still go for that breakfast Smallville. How about you?"

"Absolutely. We need to keep up our strength – _don't we?"_ raising one eyebrow and giving her an impish grin.

She raises her eyebrow in response. "Let's go then," grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the shower. She grabs a big fluffy towel and slowly dries him with it. "That feels good, doesn't it baby?" she coos.

"Oh yeah." He takes the towel from her and dries her with it too – wrapping it around her. Then he opens the door to leave.

"Don't you need one?" she asks.

"Do you want me to put one on?"

"Not particularly."

"Okay then."

She unwraps her towel and lets it fall to the floor. "Naked breakfast it is," smiling at him as she follows him downstairs…

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 **

**30 minutes later…**

"These pancakes are delicious Clark. I can't believe you remembered the chocolate chips."

"I remember a lot of things Lois," taking a bite out of his eggs.

"Well, you've become a pretty good cook. Your mother has taught you well," slowly biting into a sausage link. "Umm, that's sooo good," her eyes half-closed.

Clark watches as she continues to suck on the sausage. _She even makes eating a sausage a sexual thing._

She opens her eyes and notices him staring at her. _I knew that would get him going, _smiling to herself.

She lays down the sausage and leans forward to take his hand. She take one of his fingers and slowly puts it into her mouth; making sucking noises as she moves her mouth up and down on it. "Umm," he moans.

Meanwhile, there's something going on underneath the table as well. As she's sucking on his finger, she stretches out her foot and glides it up his leg; stopping at his crotch. Her foot teases his tip; causing him to throw back his head as a soft moan escapes his lips. "Oh, yeah, that feels so damn good Lois."

She stops what she's doing and gets up from her chair. She sits down on his lap and straddles his thighs. He puts his hand on her rear end as she puts her hand on his. He gasps as her hands take hold.

"You like that – don't you?" she coos to him.

"Umm," he whispers. He leans forward and places his lips onto hers as they start kissing again. Their tongues explore each other's mouths; little moans escaping their lips in between kisses.

He puts his hands underneath her and lifts her up; positioning her just above him. "Are you ready?" he whispers to her.

"Oh yes!" cupping his face with her hands.

Then he suddenly lets go of her and drops her down. She crashes down onto him; completely filling her up.

"Ahh!" she cries out; his swollen penis pressing against her inner walls.

"Are you okay?" he asks while stroking her face; concerned that he might have hurt her.

"I'm more than okay Clark," reassuring him by gently kissing him.

"Don't move," he tells her. They continue to gaze into each other's eyes. As she sits upon him, she could feel him growing inside her; straining against her wet walls and creating an intense throbbing. His hands them move to just below her breasts and grabs hold. Then he starts lifting her up and down on him. She helps him along by using her pelvic muscles to squeeze him as he continues his movements. The added pressure causes his body to shake and his eyes to water. She gazes intensely at him as he climaxes.

"Ahh!" he moans; watching him as the results of his climax cross his face, Lois feels her own climax shuddering through her.

"I love you Clark," she screams out as her climax reaches its peak.

"I love you Lois," pulling her head onto his shoulder as he puts his arms around her; stroking her hair.

They are so lost in the moment that they failed to notice that Lana was climbing up the porch steps. She's about to knock when she hears Lois scream out that she loves Clark. She stops in her tracks – but then is stunned to hear him say that he loves her too. She peers through the window and can't believe what she sees. She puts her hand to her mouth, then turns on her heel and runs back to her truck. She gets behind the wheel; starting the engine and taking off down the road. She could barely see the road through the tears; finally pulling over and stopping the engine. She sobs for a long time until the tears finally come to a stop. When she's finally able to think, she comes to a decision.

Drying her eyes, she takes out her cell phone and makes a call. "We need to talk," she says. She listens for a moment. "I'll be there in about 10 minutes." She abruptly hangs up and sits there for a moment, then restarts the engine and turns the truck back in the direction of the farm.

**Back in the house**

Clark hangs up the phone and looks over at Lois. "That was Lana." He sits down on the couch and puts his elbows on his knees and rests his chin on his hands. She walks over and sits down next to him.

"What did she say?" she asks.

"She said, 'we need to talk.'" staring straight ahead.

"Do you think she suspects something?"

"I don't know Lois. But if she does ask me straight out, then…" his voice trailing off.

She puts her head on his shoulder. "She wants to talk to you alone?"

He looks over at her. "Yes – in the loft."

She doesn't know what to say. She stands up and looks down at him. "I guess we should get dressed, huh?" He nods yes to her. As she's about to go upstairs, she asks him, "When will she be here?"

"She said about 10 minutes," he responds – staring back into space.

Without another word, Lois goes upstairs to get dressed. Clark finally gets up and is about to go upstairs himself when he notices their clothes scattered all over the floor. He swiftly picks them up and goes upstairs to put them in the hamper. Then he knocks on his bedroom door. She opens the door and he walks in.

**The Loft – 10 minutes later…**

Clark is in the loft pacing back and forth anxiously. He doesn't know how to begin this conversation. _What do I say to her? _He thinks. _How much of it should I tell her? _Then he hears footsteps coming up the stairs.

He turns around to see Lana climbing the stairs until she reaches the top step. They just stand there; staring at each other. After a minute, Clark starts to speak. "Lana…I…" But she interrupts him.

"I'm going to speak first Clark," she says in a somewhat icy tone.

_She knows. How she knows I have no idea._

"I'm going to ask you straight out Clark. Are you in love with Lois?"

Clark knew she was probably going to ask him that question, but was still unprepared to actually hear it. After a long pause, he finally says, "Yes. But you have to know that I didn't plan for it to happen."

"Of course you didn't Clark," she says sarcastically. "You're not the kind of guy who would plan to cheat on his girlfriend with someone else. Someone who's supposed to be just a friend," spitting out the words.

He winces at that remark. Then he notices the puffiness around her eyes. "You've been crying," he says – starting to walk over to her. She holds up her hand as if to say 'Don't come near me'. He gets it – stepping back.

"When did you know?" he finally asks.

She sighs. "I guess I've known from the start that the two of you would end up together."

"How could YOU possibly know when we didn't?"

"Come on Clark. Remember when we were in the cave and I said to you that I thought it would take us longer to get over it? And you said 'us'?"

"I remember."

"Well I also remember saying 'you and Lois.' And you said 'Lois? She's stuck up, rude, I can't stand her' And I said that the best ones start out that way?"

Clark doesn't know what to say. His eyes get a little watery. He takes a few steps toward her. "Lana, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I don't know what else to say."

She looks into his eyes for a moment. "I know," sighing again."

"I was going to talk to you – but you beat me to it."

"Preemptive strike," she says. But she hesitates before asking her next question. "Have you had sex with her?"

Clark is stunned by that question. But he knows why she asked it. They hadn't had sex since that first time.

_Should I lie to her and spare her feelings – or tell her the truth and risk hurting her more? _He wonders. Out loud he asks, "Do you want the truth – or do you want me to lie to you to spare your feelings?"

"I would prefer the truth because I've had enough of the lies Clark."

"We've…we've had sex," he admits.

"For a second there I thought you were gonna lie to me again. But I know you're telling me the truth."

"You do?"

What she says next totally floors him. "We were supposed to go out last night but you never showed up. I left several messages for you, but you never called back. So I came by here a little while ago and saw the two of you together – in the kitchen."

Clark tries to speak, but nothing is coming out of his mouth. He is utterly speechless. But he's thinking that it would have been much much worse if he had lied to her.

"What I can't understand Clark is how it happened so fast. I thought we were fine a week ago?"

He hesitates for a moment. "I can't understand it either Lana. It all started when I gave Lois CPR after I saved her from drowning," he admits. "I thought it was a fluke – that it meant nothing – but…" He stops talking when he sees the hurt in her eyes. "I am sorry Lana," he says again, "more than you could possibly know."

She turns away; not wanting him to see the tears that start to fall again. She wipes her eyes, then turns back to face him. "If anyone asks why we broke up…" she starts to say.

"I'll take the blame," Clark finishing her sentence. "It's not your fault. I know I don't have the right to ask you this – but please don't blame Lois for any of this."

"I don't know about that, Clark. But just don't expect me to talk to either one of you for a very long time. Do you understand me?"

"I do."

She starts to walk away, but Clark stops her. "Before you go, I found something of yours."

She looks at him; puzzled. He walks over to his desk and pulls out her necklace. He extends his hand to her; holding it in his fingers by the chain. She puts her hand out and he gently drops it.

She looks curiously at him; giving him a small smile. Then she turns around to leave – but turns back. "Goodbye, Clark."

"Goodbye, Lana," he replies. She turns away and disappears down the stairs and out of the barn. Only then does he allow the luxury of a few tears.

**A minute later...**

As Lana was walking out of the barn, she happens to see Lois sitting on the porch steps. When Lois sees her, she stands up and takes a few steps toward Lana. Lana walks up to Lois; glaring at her the whole time.

"I'm sorry, Lana," she starts to say, but doesn't get the chance to finish the sentence as Lana's hand makes hard contact with Lois's cheek.

Lois holds her hand to her cheek; a stunned look on her face. She stares after Lana as she walks away without a word.

She waits a few minutes before going back up to the loft. When she does, she sees Clark standing by the window. "How did it go?" she asks – not telling him that Lana slapped her because it would just upset him more.

He doesn't answer right away. But finally he says, "It wasn't easy. She was very hurt and upset. She told me that she came by earlier and saw us in the kitchen."

Lois's jaw drops. "She saw us?"

"She did," shrugging his shoulders. "I asked her not to blame you and that I would take all the blame."

"What did she say about that?"

"She said, "I don't know about that, Clark – and that we shouldn't expect her to talk to either one of us for a very long time," finally turning towards her. That's when he notices the red mark on Lois's cheek. "What happened?" reaching out a finger to gently caress her cheek.

"Lana slapped me just after she left the barn," she finally tells him.

He frowns a little. "She should have slapped me – not you."

"If it were me, I would have slapped both of us," she remarks.

"I know you would, Lois," still stroking her cheek. "I'll get you some ice for your cheek."

"That's okay – I'll get it." She adds, "But there's one thing I have to do first."

He looks at her with a puzzled look on his face. She puts her arms around him; laying her head on his shoulder. He puts his arms around her and lays his head on hers. They stand there like that for a while without a word being spoken…

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Later that evening…**

Clark is sitting at his desk in the loft; still thinking about the conversation with Lana. He's so lost in thought that he doesn't hear the footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Smallville, are you ready to go out for dinner yet?"

He spins his chair around at the sound of Lois's voice. "You've been up here since she left. You're still thinking about it?" she asks – sitting down on the couch and crossing her legs. But the conversation with Lana is forgotten when his eyes take in her long shapely legs. She peers at him intently. _What is he looking at? _Then she realizes. She re-crosses her legs; allowing her skirt to ride up her thighs.

Clark is having some not-so-innocent thoughts about her at that moment. If Lois could read his mind, she would discover that Clark Kent is not the Boy Scout she thinks he is.

"You know what Smallville?" she says suddenly.

He gives himself a mental shake. "Know what, Lois?"

"I realized something about you this weekend."

"What's that now?" he remarks – raising one eyebrow at her. He leans forward in his chair. "Tell me? What have you realized about me?"

"I realized that Clark Kent has a kinky side. That he's not the 'Boy Scout' that he appears to be."

Clark is flabbergasted to hear her say those things about him. _Can she read my mind or something?_

"You think I have a kinky side – do you?" sliding his chair closer to her. "What makes you think so?" he asks, picking up her foot and slipping her shoe off; gently caressing her toes.

She gulps at his gentle touch. _He makes me nervous. He seems to know just what to do to turn me on. What a sneak._

Out loud she says, "Well, let's see now. First you wanted to watch me 'pleasure' myself. Then you inserted your finger into my ass. Now you're playing with my toes. You, Mr. Kent, have a kinky side."

"Really now? If anyone has a kinky side, it's you."

"I do not," she retorts – pulling her foot away from him and slipping her shoe back on.

"Oh yes you do," sliding his chair right up to her; his nose almost touching hers.

"Okay farm boy, give me an example of my so-called 'kinky' side."

"With pleasure. If I recall, you also put your finger in mine. And what about that whole dancing bit that started this whole thing? Not to mention bringing up a certain sex act that neither one of us has tried before. Yes, my dear Ms. Lane – you do have a kinky side."

"Well, well," she finally says. "You can give as good as you get," saying it with an admiring tone in her voice.

He peers intently into her eyes. Then he leans back in his chair; a mischievous grin on his face.

"You're thinking of something right now – AREN'T YOU?" she accuses him.

"As a matter of fact – I am having some thoughts about you that involves…well…I'm just too shy to say what they are."

_Shy indeed! _She mutters under her breath.

"Tell me anyway," leaning forward until her lips are almost touching his.

Her closeness to him does something to him that drives him crazy. _She's not even touching me and Clark Jr. just had to make his appearance, _thinking to himself. _She's probably already noticed. Nothing escapes her attention._

He barely finished that thought when he feels her hand on his crotch; moving it up and down. _Oh yeah, she definitely noticed._

He tries not to react to what she's doing, but is finding it very difficult. Then he feels something else happening. _Yep. There goes the zipper. I think I need to level the playing field. I just can't allow her to have all the control._

He buries his hands under her skirt; gliding them up until his finger touches her panties. He gives her a little smirk as one hand moves to the left side and the other to the right; grabbing hold of the waistband to promptly tug them all the way down to her ankles.

She gives a start as he pulls them completely off; his fingers making their way to her now increasingly wet entrance. _Shit! _She thinks as he inserts several fingers and starts thrusting them into her over and over again. _Oh yeah – he's good. Damn good, _she thinks as a moan escapes her lips.

His hands leave her entrance and grabs hold of her rear end; lifting her up off the couch and onto his lap. His fingers glide up the middle of her ass until they reach her lower back. He pulls her shirt over her head and throws it on the floor. Then he slips his fingers under each bra strap and pulls them off her shoulders and down her arms; pinning them to her sides. He caresses her back with his fingertips, then moves his hands to her bra clasp and unhooks it; completely removing it. He puts his hands on her breasts; gently tweaking her nipples until they stand erect. He starts to lick her nipples, then opens his mouth wide to take one in.

Her head rears back; causing her breasts to pitch forward. "Umm, that feels soo good," she moans as he continues to suck. Then he switches to the other one and does the same. Then he lets go of it and makes his way back to her lips.

Her hands wander down to the waistband of his pants. She unbuttons his pants; pulling them down. But what surprises her is that he's not wearing any boxers. _Clark Kent goes commando?_ _Now that's hot! _She thinks to herself. Then she tears open his shirt and starts to passionately kiss his chest; paying particular attention to his nipples. Her hand makes its way down to his crotch; stroking it with her fingers. It starts to swell as her fingers continue their movement. He moans from the glorious pleasure her hand is causing.

He finally can't stand it anymore. He rolls the chair back to his desk; using one arm to clear it off and the other to grab Lois around the waist. He lifts her up and sits her down on the edge of the desk. He stands in front of her; pulling her skirt up around her waist. Then he suddenly plunges into her; thrusting harder and harder. She puts her hands on the desk behind her to support herself; his hands covering hers. The throbbing inside her increases with each thrust as they hit the inner walls of her wet core. Then her body convulses as her orgasm hits; calling out his name. He calls out hers as he has one of his own.

He pulls out of her and falls back into his chair. She sits up and slides off the desk and straddles him; her back to him. She puts her hand around his neck and lifts herself onto him. She starts moving herself up and down; using her pelvic muscles to cause added pressure. His arms are around her waist as she continues to move up and down on him; moaning at the friction of her movements.

He's kissing her neck; his hands leaving her waist to move back up to her breasts. She continues to moan as his hands grab hold; tweaking her nipples and rolling them between his fingers.

Then he places his hands back onto her waist and takes over for her; going faster by using his super speed to heighten the pleasure she's experiencing. "Ahh!" she screams out as she climaxes; taking him along with her.

Afterwards, she says to him, "you are so f*cking amazing!" turning her head to him; caressing his face with her fingers.

"YOU are f*cking amazing," he replies.

Then she says, "You never did tell me what it was you were thinking of."

"I'm not gonna tell you," he says.

"Oh," sounding a little disappointed.

"I'm gonna show you instead."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Clark picks Lois up in his arms; kicking his pants off his feet. He super speeds downstairs to the first floor of the barn and pushes her up against one of the posts. Then he grabs a rope and ties her hands together behind the post. She gasps as he pulls the rope tighter; finding the whole thing very exciting – although she would never admit it to anyone. He pulls off what's left of her clothing and removes his shirt. He stands several feet before her and looks into her eyes.

_What's he gonna do now? _She wonders in nervous anticipation. Her skin tingles at the thought of what might happen next. _He's still looking at me._

He gets so close that his chest is almost touching her breasts. He slowly glides his finger from behind her ear down her neck until he reaches the crevice between her breasts. "Mmm," her breathing becoming heavier with each passing moment. Her eyes close as his finger continues downward; reaching her now throbbing core.

He inserts several fingers into her and moves them in and out several times. He gets down on his knees and lays his hands on her waist and inserts his tongue into her; rapidly moving it inside and out. He continues to expertly suck and nibble until she screams out, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" as she starts to climax.

He removes his head and stands up; lifting her legs up so she could wrap them around his waist. He puts his arms around her and enters her; penetrating deeper and deeper; hitting her inner walls in all the right places. He comes to a climax just as she reaches hers. He lets go of her legs and allows her feet to fall to the floor.

After a moment, she finally manages to get a word out. "When will you untie me?" she whispers in a barely there voice.

He doesn't answer – but gives her a cryptic smile instead. He does untie her, but then turns her around so that she's facing the post; tying her hands up again.

"What are you gonna do now?" her breathing becoming heavier.

"Shush," he whispers in her ear. "What fun would it be if I told you everything? Just relax and enjoy what I'm doing to you. You'll get your turn."

She moans in anticipation. He starts at the back of her neck; licking it and making his way down her back. He doesn't miss an inch; alternating the licks with his breath. The coolness hits her damp skin and sends new waves of pleasure through her body.

Then he reaches the small of her back. He puts his hands on each cheek and spreads them apart. Then inserting his tongue, he slowly glides it down the middle in one long smooth stroke. She continues to moan as he glides it back up; repeating several times.

She can't take it anymore as another orgasm hits her; her body convulsing. "Whoa," she cries out; throwing her head back.

He stands up and unties her; turning her around to face him. When she opens her eyes, she stares at him; her eyes bulging. He smiles at her; stroking her hair. He asks her, "Is there something 'special' you would like to do?" he asks her.

"Well…there is something, but you already said you weren't sure how comfortable you were about it."

"Oh," he says. He stands there for a minute; his finger against his mouth – deep in thought. Then he finally says, "Okay. Let's do it."

"Let's do it?"

"Yes."

"That's not what you were supposed to say. I won't let you do it to me until you say it."

He looks at her curiously. Then he says what she wanted him to say, "I want to fuck you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. You did say no questions asked?"

"I remember." She's quiet for a minute; closing her eyes. Then she opens them up again and looks at him.

_If she changes her mind for any reason, I'll let her off the hook, _he decides.

"Clark," she finally says.

"Yes Lois?"

"Say it again."

He raises an eyebrow at her. Then he says in a strong yet firm voice, "I want to fuck you Lois."

She gulps when he says it. But the way he said it was somehow thrilling to her. "Do it Clark," she commands him.

He lifts her up into his arms; looking down at her for a moment. Then he carries her up to the hayloft and lies her down on a blanket that he had laid out earlier. "I'll be right back," disappearing for a second. He returns with a condom and puts it on; kneeling down in front of her.

He lifts her legs up until her ankles are resting on his shoulders. He looks into her eyes and could tell that she's a little nervous. "Are you sure about this?" he asks one more time.

"Uh huh," she whispers in a barely there whisper.

"If it hurts for even one second, you tell me and I'll stop – OKAY?" She nods yes.

She puts her hands on his shoulders while he puts his hands on each cheek; spreading them wide enough apart to position himself. Then ever so slowly he enters her; filling her up. She gasps as it slides into her; moaning as he partially withdraws, then goes back in again; repeating the movement.

She continues to gasp as he continues to slowly move inside her. At the same time, his fingers are moving in and out of her main core; pressing against her inner walls to increase the intense throbbing within her. Her eyes close as she lets out a very primal scream. Her body convulses as her back arches; throwing her head back.

He withdraws from her and pulls the condom off; entering her main core and penetrating her again until he has his own climax; releasing inside her.

He finally withdraws from her and pulls her legs down until her feet touch the blanket. He looks into her closed eyes; waiting for them to open.

She finally opens them and sees him staring intently at her; stroking her hair. _What is she thinking? _He wonders.

When she finally finds her voice, she says, "That was fucking amazing!" she exclaims. "What was it that changed your mind?"

He smiles at her. "I think it was when you put your finger in me. That's what did it," lowering his lips to hers as they start to kiss again. Then he whispers something in her ear.

"Lois?"

"Yes, Clark?" she asks, a little breathless.

"You were right about one thing."

"About what?"

"Clark Kent does have a kinky side."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**The Talon – Sunday afternoon**

Martha and Jonathan decide to get a quick cup of coffee before returning to the farm. While Jonathan is getting their coffees, Martha is on her way to the ladies room when she sees Lana.

"Hi Lana," she says. But Lana walks right by her; almost as if she were in a daze. She just continues on her way back to her apartment. Martha looks perplexed as she watches her climb the stairs. She forgets about the ladies room and starts to go after her. But Jonathan appears with their coffees.

"Are you ready to go?" he asks.

"Not yet. I just saw Lana. I think something's wrong. I said hi to her and she just walked past me as if I wasn't even there." She pauses a moment. "I'm going to go talk to her. I'll be right back." She walks away before he could say something. Once she's out of earshot, he takes out his cell phone and tries to call the farm again. But still no answer. He frowns; putting his phone away. _There's something going on that we don't know about._

Meanwhile, Martha arrives at Lana's door and knocks. No answer. She knocks again until Lana finally answers.

"Hello, Mrs. Kent. What do you want?" she asks.

"I just came to see if everything was okay. You just walked right past me without so much as a hello. That's not like you. I know something's wrong."

Lana frowns for a moment. "I wish I could tell you, but I think Clark should be the one – not me."

"Clark should tell me? I don't understand."

But Lana won't say any more. Her expression softens; giving Martha a hug, then pulling away. "I'll see you around, Mrs. Kent," holding the door open for her.

Martha walks out and looks back at her as Lana closes the door.

Frowning, she goes back downstairs and finds Jonathan sitting at a table with their coffees. She sits down and looks at him. "What's wrong? He asks.

"I don't know. I tried talking to her, but all she would say is that Clark should be the one to tell me and not her."

"Tell you what?"

"That's just it. I have no idea. Do you?"

He hesitates before speaking. "I think it may have something to do with what happened at Crater Lake."

"You mean when Clark saved Lois from drowning? What does that have to do with Lana?"

"I wish I could tell you, but Clark talked to me in confidence."

"Did you try calling him again?"

"I did, but still no answer."

"That doesn't make any sense Jonathan."

"I know." He gets up from his chair. "We should go home now. We need to find out exactly what's going on."

She nods in agreement. She gets up from her chair and follows him out the door.

**Kent Farm – Clark's bedroom**

"Have you realized we've been in bed all day?" Lois says to Clark.

"I know. I haven't done my chores again today. I really should get them done before my parents arrive tonight." He stops talking and looks down at her; wrapped up in his arms. She looks up at him and smiles at him. His chores are forgotten as he lowers his lips back onto hers.

"Mmm," both of them moaning at the same time as their tongues caress each others. Clark rolls on top of her as she wraps her legs around him.

She whispers to him, "I need to feel you inside me, Clark."

He caresses her face as he kisses her again. "I would never refuse such a reasonable request from a beautiful lady." Then he slowly moves forward until he's completely inside her. He starts to move in and out; slowly at first. Then his thrusts become more and more passionate.

Her legs grip tighter around his back as they continue making love. "I need more," he calls out to her. She moves her legs until her knees are almost on her shoulders and her ankles are wrapped around his neck so he could go even deeper.

"Ahhh," she screams out as she starts to come to a climax. He continues penetrating inside her as her orgasm explodes within her. Her body tenses up and her back arches. He comes to his own climax when he feels her body shudder beneath him.

Her legs fall down to the bed; her body relaxing beneath him. His breathing becomes more relaxed; his arms loosening their grip on her waist.

They look into each other's eyes; touching each other's face with their fingers. They can't help but smile at each other.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he says to her in a soft yet sexy voice.

"I have a pretty good idea," she whispers back; putting her hand around his neck and pulling him down until his lips touch hers again. Then she slowly pulls away from him and says, "I love you too."

"Yeah? He quips. "Show me," a mischievous look in his eyes.

She gives him the same look back. "Alright." She rolls Clark until he's on his back and she's on top. She starts to kiss his chest; gradually making her way down to his crotch. He lets out a moan as she wraps her mouth around him; taking as much of him in her mouth as she can.

She could feel his body reacting to what she's doing to him and it turns her on even more. "Mmm," he mutters as she continues to suck on him as hard as she can. He's almost ready to have an orgasm when she removes her mouth and sits down upon him; her back to him. He sits up and wraps his arms around her waist as she starts to move herself up and down. Her hands come around his neck and link up as she continues her movements.

Then he takes over; using his super speed. "Ahhh," she cries out as her orgasm hits her, following closely by his. He falls back onto the bed. Then she falls back onto him; her head on his shoulder. He reaches back to remove her hands from his neck and places them on her stomach; covering them with his own. She turns her head to gaze deeply into his blue eyes. Her heart skips a beat when he smiles at her.

"I never knew it could be like this," she whispers to him.

"What?" he whispers back.

She simply says, "Love."

**A few minutes later...**

Jonathan and Martha finally arrive home. He parks the truck next to Lois's car; getting out of the truck and walking around it to open the door for her. As they're walking towards the front door, they notice something unusual. "Is it me, or does this place look as if nothing has been done for the last few days, Jonathan?"

He frowns; looking around himself. "Yeah. It doesn't look like Clarks done much of anything. That usually only happens when he's depressed."

"Well, I think I just figured out why."

He looks at her curiously. Then the same thought occurs to him. "You think they broke up – don't you?

"That's what I think."

"Well let's go inside and find out – shall we?"

They climb up the porch stairs and open the door to the kitchen; walking inside. "Clark?" Martha calls out. "Are you here?"

From upstairs, Clark and Lois hear Martha's voice. "Shit!" he exclaims as he jumps out of bed. "They're early." He starts to get dressed. He looks back at Lois whose also getting out of bed. "Lois, I don't think we should tell my parents about us just yet. I still have to tell them about Lana first. Then maybe give it a few days before I tell them the rest."

She nods in agreement. "I agree with you, Clark. Besides, it makes it a little exciting – having such a delicious secret," walking over to him and planting a big kiss on him.

"Yeah," losing himself in the kiss. But then he reluctantly pulls away. They finish getting dressed. He opens the door just wide enough to poke his head out; leaving the room and quietly closing the door behind him.

"Clark?" he hears Jonathan's voice calling out. "Clark?" he calls out again. He looks back at Martha – who just shrugs her shoulders.

"Maybe he's in the loft Jonathan. That's where he usually goes when he wants to be alone."

"Let' go." They go back outside; closing the door behind them.

As soon as he hears them leave, Clark speeds down the stairs and out the back door; reaching the loft and taking his usual place near the window.

"Clark? Are you here?" He turns his head at the sound of Jonathan's voice. He sees his parents coming up the stairs.

"Finally!" Martha says – walking over to Clark and giving him a hug. Then she pulls away and slaps him on the shoulder. "We were worried sick. We've been trying to call you for the last couple days."

"I've only heard the phone ring once – but it was someone else." He pauses, "Maybe there's a problem with the phone line."

Jonathan peers curiously at Clark. "Are you sure that's it – or could it be you took the phone off the hook?"

Clark is a little startled by Jonathan's question. "Why would I do that?" he says a little nervously.

"We have a theory about that if you would like to hear it," Martha says.

"Alright," Clark says, a little leery.

Jonathan starts to speak. "We think that you and Lana broke up and that you didn't feel like talking to anyone."

"Or do anything," Martha adds. Clark gives her a questioning look. "Your chores, Clark? It doesn't look like you've done anything in the last few days."

He turns a little red in the face. _I've done a lot in the last few days – I just can't tell you about them._

Jonathan and Martha note the look on his face and have the same thought. _Why is his face red?_

Out loud, Clark finally says, "Okay. You've figured it out. Lana and I broke up a few days ago."

"Why, Clark?" asks Martha.

"Because I realized that I wasn't in love with her anymore – that's why."

"Does this have anything to do with what happened with Lois?"

Clark looks back at his father. He turns his back on them for a moment, then turns around again. "Yes, it does," he admits.

"You're in love with her?" Martha asks. When he nods yes, she then asks him, "Does she feel the same?"

He finally has a smile on his face. "I think that answers your question Martha," Jonathan quips.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**A few days later…**

Lois is working behind the counter at the Talon when Chloe comes in. "Hey, Chloe," she calls out to her as she walks up to the counter and pulls up a stool. "The usual?" she asks her.

"Sure, and a blueberry muffin, toasted."

"It's coming right up," pouring the coffee and handing it to her. She watches as Lois slices the muffin in half and pops it in the toaster oven. "So Chloe," turning to her, "I haven't seen you in a few days. Is there anything new with you?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question."

"Really? What makes you think there's something new with me?"

She hands Lois an envelope, "This letter was delivered to us by mistake."

Lois looks at it curiously. She opens it and starts reading the enclosed letter. "I don't believe it!" she exclaims.

"I didn't know you re-applied to _Metropolis University,_ Lois."

Lois just sighs at Chloe's remark. "I didn't mention it because I didn't think I would get back in."

"So does this mean you finally know what you want to major in?"

Lois hesitates for a minute. "Please don't tease me about this but…I want to go into journalism."

Chloe looks at her with a puzzled expression on her face. "I wouldn't tease you about something as important as going back to school. I think it's great. Now they'll be two writers in the family," giving her a big smile, then standing up to give Lois a big hug.

"Thanks. It means a lot to have your support." She's thoughtful for a moment. "Now I have to break the news to Clark. I don't know how he's gonna react."

"Why would you be worried about his reaction Lois? He's one of your best friends. Of course he'll be happy for you."

Lois stares at Chloe for a second. "Clark hasn't told you yet – _has he?"_

"Told me what, Lois?"

"About us."

"What do you mean 'us'? He's dating Lana." Then her eyes widen as she realizes what Lois is really saying. "Wait a minute. Are you telling me that Clark and Lana broke up? And that you and Clark are together?"

"Yes and yes to each question," setting down the toasted muffin in front of her. But Chloe leaves it untouched.

"I don't believe it. Lana hasn't said one word about it. She has been spending a lot of time with Lex lately so…" Then she asks her, "When exactly did you and Clark get together?"

Lois smiles at the thought. "It started when he saved me from drowning at Crater Lake."

Now Chloe is confused. "Wait a minute," holding one hand up in front of Lois. "Are you telling me this thing between you and Clark started because he gave you CPR?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but that's what happened. The sparks flew, and before we knew it, we were…" She stops talking when she notices Clark coming in the front door.

"We were…what Lois?" not having seen Clark come in.

"Hey, Smallville," Lois says. Chloe spins her seat around to face him; staring at him with a bewildered look in her eyes.

"Hey Lois, Hey Chloe," sitting down next to her. "Can you get me my usual?" speaking to Lois and giving her a discreet wink.

"Sure. No problem," smiling at him, then turning around to prepare his coffee.

He looks over at Chloe – who is still staring at him. "Why are you staring at me, Chloe? Is there something wrong? Anything you want to talk about?"

"I don't believe it. I just don't believe it," she mutters under her breath.

He looks at her curiously. "Don't believe what, Chloe?" he asks as Lois hands him his coffee.

"You and Lois. I guess I always knew that the two of you would end up together, but…"

Clark puts down his coffee mug and looks over at Lois. "You told her." It wasn't said as an accusation, but more like a statement.

"I thought you had already told her, Clark?" she retorts. "You said you were going to tell her."

He frowns for a moment; turning to Chloe. "I'm sorry, Chloe. I've been meaning to tell you for over a week now, but just kept putting it off." Then something she said catches his attention. "What did you mean when you said you knew we would end up together?"

"Well," she starts to say, "It was in senior year of high school and you had just joined the football team. You were in the dunking booth and you were teasing Lois. When she dunked you, I saw the biggest smile on your face I've ever seen. And the same goes for you too missy," turning in Lois's direction. "I've never seen either one of you look at anybody else in the same way. That's when I knew for sure I would never have you, Clark."

Both Clark and Lois are speechless. "I don't know what to say, Chloe," putting his arm around her shoulders.

"There's nothing you need to say, Clark. I'm finally over you." She gets up from her chair and turns to Lois. "Can you wrap this up and I'll take it with me?" she asks Lois - pointing to the muffin.

"Sure. No problem." She wraps it up; putting it into a paper bag and handing it to Chloe. She starts to walk away, but turns back to look at the two of them. "There's just one thing I have to say though," hesitating for a moment. "I mean, one minute you're pushing each other's buttons, and the next you're a couple?" Clark and Lois stare back at Chloe in shock; utterly speechless. "I just hope that you're sure about this." Then she says, "But I want you to know that you are both my best friends and I only want you to be happy." She pecks Clark on the cheek, then Lois. "Good night." She walks over to the front door; walking through it and closing it behind her.

After she leaves, Lois finally speaks up. "You don't think there's something to what she said – do you?" she asks Clark.

He looks back at her; a concerned look on his face. "You mean about how quickly everything happened between us?"

"So I guess it occurred to you too."

Clark remains silent for a few moments. "I hate to admit it, but it did cross my mind. But then I sat down and really thought about what has happened between us in the last couple weeks and I came to some realizations."

"You did?" she says curiously. "What did you realize Clark?"

"Well, at first I did wonder if we had rushed into a physical relationship as quickly as we did. That maybe we were in lust as opposed to love. And it might have been true if we had just met. But we've been good friends for over a year now. And let's face it – there's been an attraction between us from the beginning. We just didn't want to admit it to ourselves."

He stops talking for a minute, then resumes speaking. "My mother told me she knew when she met my father that he was the one she was going to marry, but that it took time for them to develop the kind of love that they now have. So maybe we are in the lustful stage of our relationship right now, but I can feel it in my heart that we have the foundation for the kind of love that lasts a lifetime. Just like my parents."

Lois is truly touched by what Clark just said. "That was so beautiful," biting her lip to keep from crying. She comes out from behind the counter and cups her hands around his face. "I love you, Clark Kent."

He smiles down at her. "I love you, Lois Lane," lowering his lips onto hers.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**Kent Farm - The following evening…**

Clark is at his desk up in the loft doing some homework when he hears footsteps coming up the stairs. He turns his seat around and see's that it's Lois. He puts his pencil down and smiles at her as she walks over to the couch and sits down. "Clark, do you have a minute?"

"For you, as much time as you want," getting up from his seat and coming over to sit beside her. "What's on your mind?"

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you since yesterday and I don't want to put it off any longer."

"That sounds serious. Is there something wrong?"

"No. Absolutely not."

"Well then, what is it?"

She hands him the letter from _Metropolis University_. He quickly reads it, then looks up at her. "You're going back to school?" he asks.

"Uh huh. To study Journalism. I'll be going part-time for now, but maybe eventually it will be full-time."

"Well," handing the letter back to her, "I had no idea you were even thinking of going back. Why didn't you mention it before?"

"Because I didn't think they would accept me again after what happened the last time. Besides, I applied long before we started dating."

"Hum," he mutters, walking over to his usual spot next to the window; putting his hands on his hips. "I guess this means we won't be seeing a lot of each other for a while," sighing as he turns back around to look at her.

She walks over to him and puts her arms around his waist. "This is a good thing Clark – not just for me but for us. I finally know what I'm supposed to do with my life. Besides…" pulling him closer to her, "We'll still see plenty of each other. I still need help with homework. And you have that super speed of yours. If anything, I'll get sick of seeing you all the time," winking at him.

He smiles at her. "You're right," leaning his head forward to kiss her.

"Clark? Lois? Dinner is ready," Martha's voice calls out.

"We'll be right there Mom," he calls back out. He kisses Lois again; a deeper kiss involving tongues and the biting of lips. As their lips finally pull away, she says, "Who'd have thought that under all that plaid was such an amazing kisser – not to mention such a hard body," sticking her hand inside his shirt to stroke his bare chest.

"Mmm," he moans. "I always noticed you Lois. I just never did anything about it." Then he says, "We shouldn't keep my parents waiting."

"Okay," holding hands as they walk down the stairs…

**A few hours later…**

The four of them are watching a movie; laughing and joking around with each other. When it ends, both Jonathan and Martha get up from the couch. "I think we're going to turn in. It's been a long day" says Martha.

"We'll see you in the morning. Good night," Jonathan says as he takes Martha's hand and leads her upstairs.

"Good night Mom, Dad."

"Good night, Mr. & Mrs. Kent."

They both watch as they disappear up the stairs. Lois turns to Clark on the couch. "They are so sweet together. Did you see the way he took her hand as they went upstairs? Do you really think that will be us someday?"

Clark reaches over and takes her hand. "I have absolutely no doubt about it," raising her hand to his lips and softly kissing it.

His soft touch gives her a tingle that makes its way down to her toes. She looks at him with a sweet expression on her face. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" continuing to kiss her hand; gradually making his way up her arm.

"Say just the right thing at just the right time?"

"Oh that. It must be one of my special abilities."

"Among other things," she says in a very flirtatious way; getting up from the couch to look down at him. She extends her hand to him. "Are you coming up with me?"

He just sighs. "I'd love to, but my parent's bedroom is right across the hall, so…"

"I understand," pulling her hand away. "I guess I'll just go to bed by myself," shrugging her shoulders.

Clark gets up and pulls her into his arms. "Good night Lois," giving her the kind of kiss that she now calls 'the tingle kiss'.

"Good night Smallville," finally pulling away from him and making her way to the stairs. She turns her head and smiles back at him, then climbs the stairs to Clark's bedroom. When he hears the door close, he plops back on the couch.

_Damn! _He mutters to himself. _Oh well, _he thinks. _There's always tomorrow, _getting back up. He turns the lights off and makes sure all the doors are locked. The only light in the room comes from the fire blazing in the fireplace. He pulls off his t-shirt and sweatpants and lies back on the couch. He pulls the blanket over him and closes his eyes.

About 10 minutes later, he feels something soft caress his cheek. He opens his eyes and finds Lois standing behind the couch; leaning over him and smiling. He notices that she's wearing only a flannel shirt; his favorite flannel shirt. _She looks so damn sexy, _watching as she makes her way around the couch and sits down next to him.

"If you can't come up to me, then I'll come down to you," leaning over him again and kissing him squarely on the lips. She pulls the blanket off him and straddles his legs. "I think we need to get rid of these," putting her hands on the waistband of his boxers and pulling them off…

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"Oh Lois," he moans out as her hand lightly brushes against his shaft; moving it up and down. Then she moves her hands to her shirt and unbuttons it; pushing it off her shoulders and letting it fall down. Her body is bathed in the glow of the fire; her hair cascading down her back. "You are so beautiful, Lois," his hands reaching up to caress her cheek. Then they move down to her breasts; cupping them and tweaking her nipples until they stand erect.

"Mmm," she moans as his hands continue to pleasure her breasts. Then she slips off him and kneels down on the floor. He sits up and places his feet firmly on the floor; lounging against the back of the couch. She places a hand on each knee and gently strokes them; making their way up his thighs until they reach his stomach. She leans forward and places a gentle kiss on his stomach.

"Lois?" he whispers.

"Yes Clark?" she whispers back as she makes her way down to his inner thighs.

"Until you, no one had ever…uh…well… I've never had…um…" stammering a little.

She stops what she's doing for a moment and looks up at him. "Are you trying to tell me that no one had ever pleasured you…?"

He nods yes; a blush beginning to form on his face. At first she can't believe what she's hearing, but then a smile begins to form on her face; an evil grin as he calls it.

_She has that grin on her face; an evil grin. What is she really thinking? Wait a minute, she's pursing her lips. I know what that means. Oh boy, what will she say next?_

"There are only two words I could possibly say," a serious look on her face. He looks anxiously at her; waiting for those two words.

"Lucky me," raising her eyebrows as she lowers her head again; her lips making contact with his shaft.

"Ohh," he moans as she lightly nibbles her way from the base until she reaches his tip; blowing gently on it. He moans again as her warm breath hits his wet tip. "Please, Lois," he cries out as she finally takes him in her mouth; her lips gently sucking on him. She moves her mouth up and down; faster and faster. His hands are cupping her head as she continues to pleasure him; his back arching against the back of the couch. She could feel his shaft swelling and pulsing in her mouth. She occasionally looks up to see the look of pleasure on his face. "I'm cuming!" he starts to scream out, but her hand reaches up to cover his mouth. She deep throats him as he comes. Then she removes her mouth and pulls herself up to kiss him; thrusting her tongue into his mouth.

"Oh wow!" he exclaims; finally opening his eyes to gaze into hers. "Well…we've never done that before." She smiles at him; stroking his hair. Then he gently pushes her down onto the floor in front of the fireplace and lies down on top of her. "My turn," whispering in her ear as he starts to kiss her breasts; taking one in his mouth and sucking on it.

"Oh Clark," she moans as his hand starts moving in between her legs and strokes the wetness on her core entrance. He moves it back and forth for a while, then starts thrusting his fingers inside her; hitting her sensitive and now throbbing inner walls. She continues to moan; her hands caressing his back as he moves his fingers faster and faster inside her. Her body starts to shudder beneath him. "I'm coming," she starts to scream out, but he covers her mouth with his. Her orgasm finally hits; her body arching up into him and her legs tensing up. "Wow!" she exclaims; staring into Clark's beautiful blue eyes. "You're f***ing amazing Smallville," smiling up at him.

"You haven't seen anything yet," his lips moving down her stomach until they arrive at her still wet entrance; her legs wrapped around him. "I'm still hungry," staring directly at her, then diving right between her legs to insert his tongue.

"Ohh," she cries out at his sudden movement; his tongue rapidly flicking at her core entrance. He continues what he's doing as he occasionally glances up to see the pleasure etched on her face. It turns him on to see how much she's enjoying what he's doing to her. "It's happening!" she cries out as her body starts to shudder again; her legs gripping tighter around him as the orgasm flows through her body. "Oh Clark!" she cries out again; her legs finally loosening their grip and falling to the floor. "Oh," she moans softly as her breathing starts to return to normal. He removes his mouth and makes his way back to her waiting lips as he moves forward to enter her…

**5 minutes earlier…**

Jonathan leaves their bedroom to go down to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water for Martha. But he only gets half way down the stairs when he hears Lois cry out, "Oh, Clark!" He stops in his tracks; startled by the outburst. He quietly takes a few more steps and slowly turns his head towards the living room. His eyes widen when he sees Clark and Lois lying on the floor making love to each other. The glass of water is forgotten. He quietly turns around and goes back upstairs; closing the door behind him.

Martha sits up in bed. "Where's my water?"

"Uh…well…" he stammers for a moment.

She looks at him curiously. _He never stammers. _Out loud she asks, "What's the matter?"

"I…uh…didn't quite make it to the kitchen because…" _What do I say? How do I tell the mother of our child that our son was making love to his girlfriend right under our noses?_

She gets out of bed and walks over to him. "Because? Because what?"

He looks into her eyes. "Because Clark and Lois were…um…'busy' in the living room?"

"Busy?" she frowns; not quite understanding at first. But then it registers. "Oh, busy as in…" He nods yes. "Oh," she says again. "I have to sit down," sitting down on the edge of the bed. He sits down next to her and puts his arm around her shoulders. They sit there in silence for a few minutes. Then she finally says, "What do we do?" she asks him.

He gets back up and looks down at her. "I don't think there's anything we can do. He's a grown man Martha. He has to make his own decisions. But there is one thing I am sure of," pausing for a moment.

"What's that?" she asks; standing up in front of him.

"That they're meant for each other. Just like we're meant for each other. Seeing them together like that reminds me of when we were at the stage where we couldn't keep our hands off each other."

She smiles up at him; putting her hands on his chest. "We're still at that stage Jonathan," tilting her head upwards to kiss him.

He smiles back at her. "You're right," kissing her again. Then she lowers her hands to the edge of his tee-shirt and starts to pull it up. He raises his arms so that she could completely pull it off; tossing it onto the floor. Then he lowers his hands to the straps of her nightgown and slips them off her shoulders; allowing the nightgown to slide down her body and onto the floor. Then she inserts her fingers into the waistband of his sweatpants and pushes them down until they too fall down to the floor.

"You're just as beautiful as you were the first day I met you Martha," taking her in his arms; deeply kissing her. "I love you so much. There could never be anyone else for me," he whispers in her ear.

"I feel the same way," she whispers back; caressing his cheek. He removes his arms and takes her hand; leading her past the bed and gently pushing her up against the wall. "Oh Jonathan," she moans as he lifts her up; her legs wrapping around his waist…

**20 minutes later…**

"Oh Lois!" Clark cries out.

"Oh Clark!" Lois cries out a few seconds later.

"Oh Jonathan!"

Clark and Lois stop what they're doing; staring at each other in shock. "Was that…?" Lois starts to ask him.

But he's speechless. He can't even open his mouth to answer her question. All he's able to do is nod yes.

"Oh Martha!" they hear next.

"Yep," Lois quips. "That was…"

"Please don't say it Lois," finally finding his voice.

"Oh come on Clark. Surely you must know that your parents have sex?"

"_I know that!" _he retorts; getting up abruptly and walking over to the window; staring out at the rain that's beginning to fall. She gets up and walks up behind him; putting her arms around his waist and nuzzling his neck. He turns around; her arms still around him. "It's just that…," hesitating for a minute. "I've never actually…well…you know."

"I know," putting her head on his chest. Then she looks up at him. "I think you were right when you said that we were going to be like them someday," smiling at him.

He smiles back at her. Then he lifts her up as her legs wrap around him; kissing her as he makes his way over to the kitchen table and sits down on the edge of it with her straddling his lap…

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**Early the next morning…**

Jonathan comes back from the bathroom and walks back into their bedroom where Martha is still asleep. He doesn't want to wake her, so he very quietly opens the closet door and takes out a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt.

"You don't have to be quiet – I'm awake."

He turns around suddenly at the sound of her voice. "You startled me for a moment there," walking over to her and sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Good morning," he says; giving her a kiss.

"Good morning," kissing him back. She props herself up on one elbow and looks up at him. "I should probably get dressed and prepare breakfast."

"No. You just stay here and relax a little while longer. I want to take care of a few chores before breakfast anyway…" his voice trailing off.

"Alright," laying her head back down on the pillow.

"It didn't take much to convince you now did it," teasing her a little.

"Ha Ha Ha, very funny," throwing the other pillow at him. He ducks in time; the pillow hitting the wall.

They both laugh. After a moment she asks him, "Do you think they're awake yet?"

"I don't know. I'll go check," getting up and leaving the room. A minute later he returns.

"Well?" she asks.

"They're still asleep; curled up together on the rug in front of the fireplace."

"Huh," she mutters. Then she sits back up and looks up at him. "You know, I just had a crazy idea."

He looks at her with one brow arched. "Just what exactly do you have in mind, Martha Kent?"

"I think we should have a little fun with them – don't you think?"

He smiles at her. "I love the way your mind works. You can be downright sneaky when the occasion arises," kissing her again.

**Meanwhile...**

Clark finally opens his eyes and looks down at the woman lying in his arms. He lowers his lips to her neck and places a soft kiss there. "Mmm," she sighs. "Do that again."

"Okay," repeating the gesture. She turns her head; opening her eyes and looking up into his sparkling blue eyes.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you," kissing her again. "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderful – as usual," snuggling closer to him and closing her eyes again. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept wonderful too," holding her even closer if that were even possible.

They lay there for a little while; basking in the quietness of the morning. But suddenly it's broken by the sound of raised voices coming from upstairs. "Do you think they're awake yet?" they hear Martha ask Jonathan.

"I hope so. Because I don't know if I could take one more night of Lois's snoring," he replies.

"I know. Who'd have thought that she of all people would have a snoring problem?" she responds.

"I do not snore!" Lois says emphatically. She gets up to storm upstairs, but Clark quickly gets up and pulls her back. "Come on Lois. You have to calm down. You can't go up there right now."

"And why the hell not?" glaring at him; her hands on her hips.

"You shouldn't go up there when you're all upset. Besides…"

"Besides what?"

He grabs hold of her arm and leads her over to the hallway mirror. "Tell me what you see," standing behind her and putting his arms around her waist.

She stares at their joint reflections. "Oh," her voice a little softer.

"Yep. How would it look if you came from downstairs looking the way you do instead of coming directly across the hall? They would definitely know where you spent the night."

"Your right, Smallville," still gazing at their reflections. He bends his head to kiss her on the neck; his eyes looking at her in the mirror. "They would probably think that I was corrupting their sweet innocent little boy – who's not quite so innocent by the way," turning her head to look directly at him.

"I don't mind being corrupted by you," his hands moving from her waist to cover her breasts; gently squeezing them. She closes her eyes; enjoying the feel of his hands on her.

"I love it when you do that, Clark," as he continues to touch them.

"You do huh?" whispering in her ear; kissing her on the neck again. "What else do you love?"

"Well...," blushing a little. "I loved it when you tied me up in the barn. That was hot."

"Yeah?" one of his hands moving down her abdomen. "What else?"

"Umm," her skin tingling as his fingers flutter down her stomach until they reach her inner thighs. "When you took me right there on your desk in the loft. You were so…commanding and passionate. It was such a turn-on."

"You know what I loved?" he asks her.

"Tell me, Smallville," her eyes still closed.

"I loved it when you 'pleasured' me. It was the first time anyone had ever…" his voice trailing off.

Her eyes pop open at what he said. She gazes into his eyes before she tilts her head up to kiss him. "You're the first man I ever…' pleasured' in that way," she admits.

"Really?" gazing back at her just as intensely. "You have no idea how that makes me feel."

"How does it make you feel?"

"It makes me feel…special," kissing her again.

"Umm," she moans; closing her eyes again as he continues to kiss her. "You make me feel…loved."

"I love you too," nibbling on her ear. She opens her eyes again and happens to catch a glimpse of the mantle clock.

"Oh," the sound of disappointment in her voice. "Look at the time. Don't you have a class this morning – not to mention your chores?"

"Yeah," removing his lips from her ear.

"I better sneak upstairs before your parents start to suspect anything," walking back into the living room to retrieve the discarded flannel shirt; putting it back on. She looks back at him and smiles, then disappears up the stairs.

He continues to watch her until she's gone, then picks up his sweatpants and t-shirt. He puts them on, then goes into the kitchen and starts to prepare breakfast.

**Upstairs...**

"That was funny, wasn't it?" Martha laughing.

"It sure was. Did you see Lois's reaction when I said I didn't think I could take another night of her snoring?" Jonathan laughing as well.

"Oh yeah," she says as she finishes getting dressed. "Although I could have done without seeing Clark's hands on Lois's breasts," she remarks.

"I know." He starts to get dressed himself.

"I'm gonna go downstairs and get breakfast ready," opening the bedroom door and closing it behind her.

**In the kitchen...**

Martha walks into the kitchen and is surprised to see Clark already in the middle of making pancakes. "Good morning Clark."

He turns around to look at her. "Good morning Mom. How did you sleep last night?"

"I slept just fine. How about you?"

"Well considering I had to sleep on the couch, I guess I slept okay." Then he says, "Can you take over here for a minute?" handing her the spatula. "I'm gonna go outside and get the paper."

"Of course," taking it from him. He opens the kitchen door and steps outside; closing it behind him. Just then Jonathan comes into the kitchen and sneaks up behind her while her back is turned.

"Hey sexy," putting his arms around her waist and nuzzling her on the neck. She's startled for a moment.

"Clark's gonna be back any minute," trying to swat him away.

But he won't budge. "I don't care," turning her around so she's facing him. He takes the spatula out of her hand and lays it on the kitchen counter. "Dance with me," pulling her closer to him.

She pulls back from him for a moment. "Now?"

"Sure – why not?" pulling her back in. He reaches behind her on the counter and turns on the radio.

_**You're still the one I run to, The one that I belong to, You're still the one I want for life, (You're still the one) You're still the one that I love,**_ _**The only one I dream of, You're still the one I kiss good night…**_They start to dance; their eyes closed and their heads on each others shoulders.

_**Ain't nothing' better, We beat the odds together, I'm glad we didn't listen, Look at what we would be missing', They said, "I bet they'll never make it", But just look at us holding on, We're still together still going strong…  
**_

They're both unaware of Clark standing in the kitchen doorway watching them as they dance. Then Clark notices Lois standing on the stairs watching them too. They catch each others eye. Clark cocks his head towards her. She smiles and makes her way down the stairs; walking over to him. He pulls her into his arms and they start dancing.

_**You're still the one that I love,**_ _**The only one I dream of, You're still the one I kiss good night…**_

As the song comes to an end, another one starts to play.

_**I can feel the magic floating in the air, Being with you gets me that way, I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've never been this swept away…  
**_

Martha opens her eyes and notices Clark and Lois dancing too. She nudges Jonathan – who opens his eyes and looks over. They both stop dancing and watch them; the look of contentment showing on both Clark and Lois's face as they dance; their eyes both closed.

_**In a way I know my heart is waking up, As all the walls come tumbling down, I'm closer than I've ever felt before, And I know And you know There's no need for words right now, 'Cause I can feel you breathe…  
**_

"Mmm," they both sigh as they continue to dance; unaware of anything else.

"Come on," Martha whispers to Jonathan. "Let's go out for breakfast," taking his hand and quietly walking over to the kitchen door.

Clark opens his eyes and notices that Martha and Jonathan are gone. "Lois?"

"Yes?" opening her eyes.

"They're gone." She looks at him in puzzlement, then looks around the kitchen. "Where'd they go?" she asks.

Then they hear the sound of a truck pulling out of the driveway. They both rush over to the window - just in time to see Jonathan's truck taking off down the road.

"Well," Lois remarks, "I guess they decided to go out for breakfast."

"I guess you're right," looking over at her. Then he says, "Come on, I have pancakes ready."

"With chocolate chips?" she asks.

"Of course," kissing her again…

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**A few days later…**

Clark arrives home from school and tosses his books onto the kitchen table. He sticks his head in the refrigerator to see if there was anything good to eat. At the same time, his mother comes down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Clark, you're home. How was class?" she asks as she sits down at the table. He turns around and smiles at her; sitting down without having taken anything to eat.

"It was okay, I guess. He's not exactly the most interesting professor I've ever had," shrugging his shoulders. "So where's dad? I didn't see his truck."

"He's helping out your Uncle Jack with the campaign. I'm not sure when he'll be back."

"You know, It's been fun having Uncle Jack here the last couple days. It was a nice surprise. He really liked Lois. He told me to hold on to her because she was one in a million," smiling at the recollection. "And it was great to finally hear the other side of all the stories that Dad has told me over the years," looking over at Martha. Then he adds, "I still can't believe that Lex is running for Senator," frowning at the thought.

"I know what you mean." She pauses for a moment. "So…where is Lois? Is she working at the Talon tonight?" she asks; changing the subject.

"No. She's helping Chloe with a story. Chloe had to work last night and Lois kept her company. Then some woman called in desperate need of help."

"That sounds interesting," her interest peaked.

"I guess. Anyway, they found out that she was killed. Chloe thinks she was really murdered. And you know Chloe so…" his voice trailing off.

She looks curiously at him. "But there's something that's troubling you. What is it?"

"I don't know. There's just something about this story that really bothers me. I think it might be the same woman that Detective Sawyer was telling us about this morning."

"Who's Detective Sawyer?" Martha asks him.

Now he looks curiously at her. "I guess dad didn't mention it."

"No he didn't. But then again, I haven't seen him since early this morning when he left to pick up some supplies at the hardware store. So who exactly is this Detective Sawyer?"

"She's a detective with the Metropolis P.D. She told us that a woman was killed in a hit and run. She showed up with a picture of Uncle Jack with this woman sitting on his lap. It was supposedly taken at some club in Metropolis. Dad thinks that someone might have used a computer to doctor up the photograph."

"Well that's certainly possible these days," getting up to pour herself some coffee. "Do you want some?"

"Sure, why not," returning to the refrigerator to get the cream. After they both sit back down, Clark looks over at his mother for a moment.

"What is it, Clark? Something you want to tell me?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise me you won't tell dad – okay?"

She hesitates for a moment. "Okay – but I hope that…"

He interrupts her. "Don't worry, Mom. It's not anything bad. You know me better than that."

"Of course I do, Clark. You know how I worry. I'm a mother. It comes with the job," smiling at him. "So what is it?"

"Well…I decided to do some investigating myself. So I went to see Lex about getting a pass to the club in question. I'm going over there tonight to see if I could find out anything."

She looks at him with a frown on her face. "I don't like the sound of that. Why even go see Lex at all?"

"I know, Mom. But I didn't know of anyone else I could ask. They would never let me into the club otherwise."

"Well, just be careful – okay, Clark?"

"I will." He looks at his watch. "I better get a move on. I have to finish a report for class, do my evening chores, and find something to wear tonight," getting up and giving his mother a quick peck on the cheek.

"Are you having supper with us?" she asks him.

"Of course. I would never miss out on your fried chicken," winking at her as he rushes up the stairs.

When she hears his bedroom door close, she lets out a sigh. "I just hope he's careful," getting up to start preparing dinner.

**A few hours later…**

Chloe and Lois have snuck into the _Windgate _club. They were in the office snooping around when someone came in. "What are you doing here? No one is allowed in here."

"Sorry about that. It's just that my friend here is interested in a job as one of your dancers and we were told to come in here. I guess they gave us the wrong room," Chloe says, shrugging her shoulders.

The man looks Lois up and down. "She'll do. We lost one of our dancers last night and haven't found a replacement." Then he says, "Come with me," he says, holding the door open for Chloe and Lois. They follow him backstage where he pulls out some clothing for Lois. "Here's your costume. It should fit." He looks at his watch. "You're on in 10 minutes." He gives her an admiring look, then walks out the door.

"I don't know why I let you talk me into this, Chloe," Lois remarks; changing her clothes behind the screen.

"If you're going to become a journalist, Lois, then you have to do the undercover work."

"Well I'm not exactly covered up if you know what I mean."

"Well, while you're doing your dance, I'll go outside and take pictures of all the license plates on the cars. Maybe we'll get lucky and find the car that ran down that woman."

Lois finally comes out from behind the screen. "Well? How do I look?"

Chloe looks her up and down. "All I can say is _God Bless America_."

"Gee thanks," saying it in a sarcastic tone of voice. "I don't exactly feel comfortable dancing in front of strange men."

Chloe stares at her for a moment, then her eyes pop open as an idea comes into her head. "I have a great idea, Lois."

Lois just glares at her. "I hope it's an hell of a lot better than your last one."

"Believe me; I think it'll help with the nerves."

"Okay, let me have it. What is your great idea?"

"Well…" she says, "Why don't you just imagine Clark sitting out there in the audience and you're performance is just for him? Forget about everybody else?"

Lois gets a thoughtful look on her face. "You know Chloe? That's not such a bad idea. I think I'm feeling better already. In fact, I just might…" She stops talking; getting a far-away look in her eye.

"You just might…what?" Chloe asks her.

"Never you mind. You don't need to hear the details of our sex life Chloe," she remarks, smiling at her. "Although if I were to give you details, you would be extremely jealous."

Chloe stares wide-eyed at Lois. "That good, huh?"

But Lois only smiles at her. Then the next song starts and another dancer is performing. "I guess I'm up next."

Chloe gives herself a mental shake. "I'll be outside. If there are any problems, holler and I'll come running. Okay?" Lois just nods at her as Chloe leaves the dressing room. As she's making her way towards one of the entrances, she stops in her tracks when she sees someone she didn't expect. _Clark?_

While Lois was backstage changing into her costume, Clark was being escorted to his table. He takes a seat and the waitress takes his drink order. He adjusts his tie; fidgeting in his seat. _I don't know why men feel the need to come to a place like this. If they had a real woman like I do, they wouldn't have to. _The waitress comes back with his drink. As he sips his soda, the dancer onstage finishes up and goes backstage. Then a voice on the sound system announces the next dancer. "Let's welcome the newest member of the Windgate. She's an All-American girl. Let's give it up for _Amber Waves_."

_Okay. Here goes nothing. _Lois walks out onto the stage and makes her way over to the pole as the music starts to play…

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me, don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me, don't cha, don't cha…  
**_

_Okay Lois. Pretend you're doing this for Clark. What would you do? _She takes a deep breath. _Then_ she slowly starts unbuttoning the white top; allowing it to fall off her shoulders and onto the floor; revealing a red, white and blue sparkly bra. Then she glides her hands up her body until she reaches her head; removing the sailor hat and allowing her beautiful wavy hair to cascade down her back. Then she removes the sunglasses and lays them down at the base of the pole.

As she was taking the hat off, Clark was only casually watching her at this point. _Huh, _muttering to himself. _Her hair looks a lot like Lois's. _Then he looks a little closer at her body. _She even has the same body type as Lois. If I didn't know any better I would swear it was… _Then his eyes pop out of his head when she takes off the sunglasses and he sees that it WAS Lois. He can't help but stare at the way she's moving on stage.

_**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me, don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me, don't cha, don't cha**_

Clark starts to shift in his seat; loosening his tie as he watches his girlfriend dancing. He can't help being turned on by her suggestive moves. _Damn! _He thinks. _Why does Clark Jr. have to make an appearance right now? _

She starts twirling around the pole, but freezes for a brief moment when she catches a glimpse of Clark in the audience. Their eyes lock on each other. At first she's stunned, but then she smiles at him and starts to dance very suggestively; keeping her eyes fixed on him. She slithers up and down the pole; wrapping herself around it and throwing her head back. One hand is holding onto the pole and the other is moving down her stomach until it reaches her crotch; slowly moving it up and down several times.

_**Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me, Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me, Dont cha, dont cha**_

By now, Clark is completely turned on by her. He feels like he could just burst out of his pants; trying to prevent a moan from escaping his lips. The song finally comes to an end. Then the voice on the sound system says, "I'll salute Amber Waves any time," as Lois slowly walks off the stage and towards Clark's table.

She comes right up to him and whispers in his ear, "What are you doing here?"

"What are YOU doing here?" he retorts back.

"I'm undercover helping Chloe on a murder story?"

"That's an understatement!" he retorts again; his eyes looking her up and down. Then she notices the manager staring at her. So then she suddenly straddles his lap and lays her hands on his chest. "Umm," he moans as she slowly glides them up and down. He moans again as she writhes in his lap; rubbing up against his crotch. Then he lowers his head and places a gentle kiss upon her stomach.

She throws her head back; moaning softly as his hands firmly grip her waist. She slowly opens her eyes and catches the manager's eye. Then she whispers in Clark's ear, "The manager's watching. We better stop this or I might get 'fired'." Then she says, "Just give me a $20 and meet me out in the parking lot. Chloe is taking pictures of the license plates on the cars."

He takes out a $20 and sticks it into her cleavage. But he doesn't just stick it in. He sticks it in so deep that his fingers brush up against her nipple.

She lets out a small moan as his fingers lightly squeeze it; his other hand gripping her waist. He whispers to her, "Will you give me a private performance sometime?" She nods yes, then slides off his lap. As she starts to walk away, he gives her a gentle slap on her ass; raising one eyebrow at her. She turns back and gives him her 'I can't believe you just did that' glare. He gives her one of his impish smiles as she walks away; rubbing her ass where he slapped her. _I can't believe he just did that. _But she can't help but being turned on by it.

After she leaves, Clark sees Detective Sawyer come into the club; along with several police officers. He super speeds out of sight. He listens to her as she questions the manager about the woman who was run over the night before. He tells her that the senator was in the club when it happened. After hearing that, Clark breathes a sigh of relief. _Okay, _he thinks to himself. _Now I can meet Lois and Chloe outside and we can get out of here._

In the meantime, Chloe had watched the entire performance; forgetting about taking the pictures of the car. She was too busy taping the whole thing. The look on Clark's face was priceless. Then to see Lois rubbing herself against Clark. _Wow, _she thinks to herself. Then she gives herself a mental shake. _I better hurry outside and take those pictures. _She quickly slips out of the club and makes her way to the parking lot and starts taking pictures. A few minutes later, she notices Clark walking towards her. "Hey Clark," What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd try to find out some information that would clear my Uncle Jack."

"Did you find out anything?" She asks him.

"Yeah. I overheard the manager talking to that Detective Sawyer. He told her that Uncle Jack was in the club at the time the woman was run over, so he's in the clear."

"Well that's good. Anything else?"

"No." He looks around the parking lot. "Huh," a frown forming on his face.

"What's wrong Clark?"

"I don't see Lois anywhere. I saw her in the club and she told me to meet her out here. I'm getting worried. I managed to slip out before the police could arrest me. You're lucky you were here – otherwise you could have been arrested too."

He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees Lois approaching them. "Thank goodness you're okay. I was getting a little worried," putting his arms around her.

"WE were worried," Chloe interjects. "Let's get out of here – okay?"

"Okay," Clark and Lois both say at the same time. They make their way back to Lois's car.

"Where's your truck Clark?" asks Chloe.

"I didn't take it. I super sped here."

Chloe stares at Clark, then at Lois. She laughs nervously. "You're funny Clark," turning to Lois. "He's kidding."

Lois puts her hands on Chloe's shoulders and looks her straight in the eye. "I know Chloe. I know Clark's secret."

Chloe glances at Clark; a stunned expression in her eyes. "You told her and didn't tell me about it?"

"I'm sorry, Chloe. I should have told you that I revealed my secret to Lois. I guess I just assumed that you would think I would tell her – now that we're dating so…" his voice trailing off.

"Why would you assume that? You dated Lana and never told her the truth?"

Lois looks over at Clark with a surprised expression on her face. "You never told Lana but yet you told me? Why?"

He has to think about it for a moment. Then he says, "I guess I never felt I could really trust Lana. There was always something holding me back. But you were different. In spite of the fact that we drive each other crazy sometimes, I always felt that I would be able to tell you someday. And then that day came when it finally felt like the right time to tell you the truth."

"I don't know what to say Clark," biting her lip to keep her eyes from tearing up. She cups her hands around his face and gently kisses him on the lips.

"I like what you just said," smiling down at her and kissing her back.

"You know," Chloe interrupts, "I really should be mad at you for not telling me, but in a way I'm relieved." But then she smacks him on his upper arm. "That's for not telling me. Don't do that again – okay?"

"Okay," smiling at her.

"Now can we get out of here? I want to get out of this outfit and slip into something a little more comfortable, "Lois quips as she gets into Chloe's car.

Clark walks over to Lois and sticks his head through the window. "I have to make a quick stop first, then I'm gonna run home. I'll meet you there – okay?" giving her a kiss, then super speeding away.

She leans back in her seat; a far-away expression on her face. Chloe looks curiously at her. "It's not just physical - is it Lois? You really do love him."

She turns her head to look at Chloe. "I really do. I know it happened rather fast, but it just feels so right when I'm with him. Even when we're arguing with each other" smiling at her.

"Well, I can tell he feels the same about you. I've never seen him happier since I found out the two of you were together." Then she says, "Okay. Let's get the hell out of here."

Lois smiles again at Chloe, then starts the car and takes off down the street…

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**Song in this chapter: **_Don't Cha _by the Pussycat Dolls


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**Daily Planet**

"I thought you were going to bring me back to the farm?" Lois remarks as they're walking towards Chloe's desk.

"I wanted to download these photos first. It'll only take a few minutes – okay?" sitting down at her desk.

"Alright," Lois says; sitting down at the desk in front of her. She takes out her cell phone and makes a call. "Hey Clark, it's me." She listens for a moment. "Yeah, I figured you were probably wondering where we were. Chloe wanted to download those photos she took." Meanwhile, Chloe has just finished her download and is checking out the pictures. "I'll see you shortly. I love you too. Bye." She hangs up and makes her way over to Chloe's desk. Chloe is so absorbed in looking at them that she doesn't realize that Lois was looking over her shoulder. She clicks on the arrow to go to the next page and sees the pictures she took in the club; pictures that are decidedly NOT pictures of license plates.

"You took pictures of me giving Clark a lap dance!" spinning Chloe's seat around and facing her.

Chloe has a stunned look on her face. "Lois? How long have you've been standing there?"

"Is that all you have to say Chloe? How could you take these pictures? What exactly were you going to do with them anyway?" she asks her.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. I mean, how often does Lois Lane give Clark Kent a lap dance?"

Lois frowns at that comment. "That's for me to know and you never to find out!" she retorts. "Now I would appreciate it if you delete all those pictures."

Chloe thinks for a minute. "FINE," she frowns. "I'll delete them. But it's not as if I was going to show them to anybody?" She's about to start deleting them when Lois's cell phone rings.

Lois walks away to take the call. While she's on the phone, Chloe transfers the lap dance photos to a different flash drive, then hides it in her purse; deleting the original ones. _What Clark and Lois don't know won't hurt them_, muttering to herself. _Besides, what's the harm anyway? I just want to look at them from time to time when I need some cheering up. _Lois returns to Chloe's desk and sits down on the edge.

"So did you delete them?" she asks her.

"Yep. All deleted as per your request."

"Thanks, Chloe." She's quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry I got a little upset. It's just that you never know what could happen if they were to get out."

Chloe looks thoughtfully at Lois. "I guess I never thought of it in that way." Then she adds, "So…who was that you were talking to?"

"That was Clark," she replies. "He just told me that Detective Sawyer informed them that they caught the man who ran that woman down outside the club. Unfortunately they won't be able to arrest him because he has diplomatic immunity."

"That really sucks," says Chloe.

"Yeah," she says. "Clark thought it sucked too," sighing as she slides off the desk. "So I guess you won't need all those photos after all."

"I guess not," Chloe replies; leaning back in her chair.

"Can you take me home now?" Lois asks her. "I'm getting a little hungry and Mrs. Kent has some of her delicious meatloaf still in the refrigerator – that is if Clark hasn't gotten to it yet."

"Sure. No problem. Just give me a few minutes to delete these photos okay?"

"Alright. I'll wait for you by the elevator," giving her a wink as she walks away.

As soon as Lois is out of sight, Chloe pulls out the flash drive that she hid in her purse. She stares at it for a moment, then plugs it in and deletes all the photos. _I'll always have the memories. That's something that could never be deleted. _She unplugs it, then powers down her computer; grabbing her purse and putting on her jacket. She then meets up with Lois at the elevator and gets in; the doors closing on the two of them laughing.

**Kent Farm – a short time later…**

Clark is out in the barn finishing up one of his chores when he hears footsteps. He turns around and sees Lois coming in. "Hey you," calling out to her as she walks up to him and plants a nice juicy kiss on him. "Umm, that was nice. What did I do to deserve that?" he asks her with a smile; his arms around her.

"That was just for being you," she replies; giving him another one. "So…" looking around the barn, "Are you almost finished?"

"Just about," he replies.

"Clark?"

"Yes, Lois?"

"I was just curious about something. You said you had a quick stop to make before you came home. What was it?"

"Oh that. I was just returning the pass I borrowed from Lex."

"I still can't believe that you used to be friends with him. The two of you don't have anything in common at all."

He just shrugs his shoulders. "I know it's hard to believe. But he was constantly trying to find out my secret. He just doesn't know how to let things go."

"Like what kind of things?" she asks.

"Like when I saved his life on the bridge. He's still trying to figure out how he managed to survive. Like I said, he'll never let it go." He looks thoughtful for a moment. "I don't want to talk about Lex anymore," he says suddenly. "Why don't we talk about something a little more pleasant?" pulling her even closer to kiss her on her neck.

"Who says we have to talk?" a mischievous grin on her face.

He removes his lips and gazes into her eyes. "I like the sound of that," sweeping her up into his arms.

"So where are we going?" she asks him

"Where would you like to go?" he says; touching her nose with his finger.

"How about…" His cell phone rings before she could finish the sentence. He pulls it out of his pocket. "Do you really have to answer it?" pouting a little.

"Yeah. It's Mom," setting Lois back down on the ground and talking into his phone. He talks to her for a minute, then hangs up; putting his phone back into his pocket.

"What did she want?"

"She wanted to tell me that we'll be having a family meeting in about ten minutes."

"What kind of family meeting?" she asks him.

"Honestly? I have no idea." He has a thoughtful look on his face. "I guess we'll have to postpone our little rendezvous until later."

"I have a better idea," she says; walking up to him and putting her arms around his neck; his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Really?" gazing back at her with raised eyebrows. "What did you have in mind?"

"What do you say we put this off until tomorrow? We can 'christen' my new apartment properly?" smiling up at him.

He looks down at her with a shocked expression on his face. "What are you talking about? What new apartment?"

"I was going to tell you later, but I guess now is good a time as any. Chloe got a call from Lana while we were on the way back here. She told her that she was moving out of the Talon apartment and into one of the sorority houses on the Met U campus. Chloe thought it would be a good idea if I took over the rent. I'm working there anyway, so…"

He lets go of her waist and takes a few steps away from her; his hands in his pockets. "What's wrong, Clark?"

He turns back around to face her. "Don't you like living here?" a disappointed look on his face.

"I do. Very much. But I feel that I need to be living on my own for a while. You could understand that – can't you?" She walks back up to him. "Don't you wish sometimes that you had a place of your own?"

She asks him.

He doesn't answer her for a moment. "I guess so," shrugging his shoulders. "It's just that I'm gonna miss you being around."

She puts her arms around his waist. "Just because I won't be living here doesn't mean that we won't see each other. We'll be seeing each other all the time." She pauses for a moment, then adds, "Just look at it this way Smallville: We can be alone together as much as we want without worrying about anybody walking in on us," winking at him.

He finally has a smile on his face. "Well, when you put it that way…" He doesn't finish his thought because Lois gives him the kiss that makes him weak in the knees. He puts his arms around her as they continue kissing; both their eyes closed and just enjoying the moment. He slowly pulls his lips away and stares into her beautiful eyes. "You know…I have an idea for how we could 'christen' your new apartment," a devilish smirk on his face.

"Oh really?" she retorts. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"You gave me a lap dance tonight. But what I really want is a private performance." He adds, "After all, you did promise me one."

She gazes into his eyes with an evil grin of her own. "Are we talking PG-13 or…?" she asks him.

"I was thinking of beyond PG-13," his hands moving down to grab her ass.

She raises her eyebrows at him. "I can't say no to a Kent boy – especially one who's ruined me for any other man."

He gives her the kiss that makes her toes tingle. _How does he do that? _She wonders. _I don't care. As long as he never stops._

She slowly pulls her lips away from him. "We should probably get back to the house, huh?" she says rather reluctantly. He looks at her curiously. "The family meeting – remember?" she reminds him.

"Right," he says. "Let's go then," taking her hand as they walk out of the barn…

**A minute later…**

Clark and Lois enter the house to find Jonathan and Martha sitting at the kitchen table. Clark notices a frown on Martha's face. "Is everything okay?" he asks; pulling out a chair for Lois, then for himself.

"We have something to tell you," She remarks; still showing a frown on her face. Clark and Lois look expectantly at Jonathan.

"Your Uncle Jack has decided not to run for re-election," he says.

"Well that's not a surprise Dad," Clark remarks. "He told me that before he left this afternoon." He stops talking for a moment. "There's more to it – isn't there?"

Jonathan and Martha exchange glances.

"Your father has decided to run for his senate seat."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Both Clark and Lois stare at them. "YOU'RE WHAT?" saying it at the same time.

"I'm running for the State Senate," Jonathan replies.

Clark has a concerned look on his face. "I don't know about this dad," he finally says; getting up from his chair and looking down at his father. "What about your heart condition? Wouldn't it put a lot of stress on you?"

Jonathan stands up and looks Clark in the eye. "No more than running a farm, Clark."

Clark looks curiously at him. "You really want to do this – _don't you?"_

"I do, son," he replies; putting his hands on Clark's shoulders. "And I hope I'll have your support. I'm going to need all the help I could find."

"You don't even have to ask," Clark replies; putting his arms around him. Then he pulls away and says, "I think you're going to make a great State Senator," smiling at him.

"I absolutely agree," Lois getting up from her chair and throwing her arms around Jonathan. "Count me in," she says.

"Thank you Lois," hugging her back.

Martha continues to sit at the kitchen table in silence. _I don't know about this. I hope he knows what he's doing. _Then she puts a smile on her face and walks over to join the hug fest.

**The next afternoon…**

"Is this the last box, Lois?" Clark asks her; taping it up and getting ready to carry it out to Lois's car.

"I think so," she replies. "I just want to have one more look around before we leave."

"Okay," he says; leaving her in the bedroom as he speeds out to her car. She looks through all the drawers. Then she walks over to the closet and opens it; scanning the contents. She does see something that she wants to take with her. Smiling to herself, she pulls out one of Clark's flannel shirts. _I know it's clean, but it still smells like him. _"Umm," she sighs; sniffing the shirt. She stops for a moment; listening for voices or footsteps. When she doesn't hear either one, she carefully folds the shirt up and puts it in her purse. _He won't miss it. _Then she walks out of the bedroom and goes downstairs; opening the kitchen door just as Clark is coming back in.

"I'll meet you and Chloe at the apartment Lois," he says to her; giving her a peck on the cheek. "I just have to change my shirt." Then he goes upstairs to his bedroom and opens the closet door. He reaches in and pulls out one of his favorite shirts. But then he notices that his favorite flannel shirt was missing. _That's weird. _He checks the entire closet. _It was there about ten minutes ago. What happened to it? _He wonders. Then he has a sneaking suspicion. _I bet Lois took it; _smiling at the thought. _I'll let her keep it. _He puts on the shirt and throws the one he had on into the hamper he keeps in the closet. Then he goes back downstairs and grabs the box that Lois left on the kitchen table; super speeding out of the house.

**The Talon apartment**

Lois is busy opening one of the boxes when she feels a sudden breeze on her face; startling her. "For Pete's sake, Clark," she retorts.

He gives her an impish grin as he puts the box onto the kitchen counter. He takes a look around the apartment. "It's so weird being here again," he signs.

"It doesn't have to be," she says; walking up behind him and putting her arms around him.

He turns around to face her; her arms still around him. "I know it shouldn't be weird, but…"

"But what?" she asks.

"It's just that this is where I lost my…" his voice trailing off. Then he abruptly walks over to the kitchen table to start opening the boxes.

"Lost what, Smallville?" walking over to him. "Never mind," he remarks; continuing to open one of the boxes. But then it occurs to her what he meant. "Are you saying that this is where you and Lana first…?"

He stops opening the box and slowly turns to face her. "Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it. I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable in your own apartment."

She gazes at him for a moment. Then she says something unexpected. "It's okay, Clark," cupping his face with her hands. "At least your first time was with someone that loved you back. I wish I could forget mine," she says wistfully.

He gazes back at her curiously. "It was that bad?" he asks her.

"Well…It wasn't something to write home about if you know what I mean," she quips.

"Lois, I always know what you mean," smiling down at her. Then he says, "I'm sorry that your first time wasn't more special."

"Well you've more than made up for it, Smallville," tilting her head up to kiss him.

"So…you're really okay with the whole thing?"

"Absolutely," kissing him again. They continue to kiss for a while.

"Can you _PLEASE_ save that for when I'm not around?" Chloe retorts; standing in the doorway and struggling with one of the heavier boxes.

"I guess we could wait," winking at Lois. Then he immediately rushes over to Chloe's side. "I'll get that," taking it away from her.

"Thanks," plopping down on the couch. As Clark is putting the box down, he notices a folded up newspaper lying on top of it.

"Is this yours, Chloe?" he asks; holding it up.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," getting up and walking over to Clark. "Guess who just had their first by-line published?" a look of glee in her eyes.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Clark and Lois both exclaim at the same time. Chloe looks at them for a moment, then bursts out laughing.

"What exactly is so funny?" asks Lois; walking over to Chloe.

"Yeah, Chloe. Tell us." Clark piping in.

She stops laughing – but still has a smile on her face. "I'm just amused by the fact that the two of you are thinking more and more alike."

They look at each other for a moment, then look over at her with puzzled expressions. "You don't really think that's true – do you, Chloe?" Lois asks her. Chloe just shrugs her shoulders.

"Can we _please_ talk about your article?" Lois remarks; changing the subject.

"Sure," opening the newspaper to page 34. "It's at the bottom."

Clark and Lois both read the article. "This is great," says Clark. "It says here that Interpol received an anonymous tip and arrested that guy who ran down that woman outside the _Windgate_ Club," looking up at Chloe. "Gee I wonder how they found out about it," giving Chloe a sideways glance.

"What can I say Clark – I'm damn good!" she quips. She glances at her watch. "I have to go guys. Sorry I can't stay longer," giving Lois a peck on the cheek. "Congratulations on your new apartment."

"Thanks, Chloe. I'll see you tomorrow – okay?"

"Absolutely," turning to Clark and giving him a peck as well. "See yah," walking out of the apartment.

When she's gone, Clark turns to Lois and says, "I'll get that last box from your car and you'll be all set,"

Smiling at her as he starts to walk out the door.

"Clark?" she calls out to him. He turns around to look at her.

"I wanted to say thank you for all your help. You're not just a great boyfriend, but a great friend as well."

He smiles back at her. But before he could respond, she adds. "But I'm warning you – if you tell anyone about the lap dance, your Elmer Fudd nightlight _WILL_ make a very public appearance."

He surprises her by saying "Actually Lois, that doesn't bother me one bit – _SAILOR,_" winking at her, then turning back around and walking out the door. She frowns for a minute, then smiles to herself as she walks back into the apartment.

**Later that evening…**

Clark shows up at Lois's apartment with some Chinese take-out. He knocks on the door and waits for Lois to open it. He could hear music coming from inside. _Oh brother, _he groans. Then he hears her footsteps and quickly puts a smile on his face.

She finally opens the door to see a smiling Clark standing there. "Okay, Smallville, you can get rid of the fake smile. I know you don't care for Def Leppard," she quips.

"And yet you knew what time I'd be here and you're playing them anyway – just to press my buttons," he retorts. Then he adds, "But I love you anyway – in spite of your taste in music," putting the bag of food down and pulling her into his arms for a passionate kiss. Then the next song starts to play…

_**Step inside (walk this way), you and me babe (hey, hey!), Hey! hey! hey!, Huh!...  
**_

"What can I say," she remarks after their lips finally pull apart. "I just love to torture you Smallville," picking up the bag of food and walking back into the apartment; Clark following close behind…

_**Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet, little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah, Hey! C'mon, Take a bottle, Shake it up, Break the bubble, Break it up…**_

She places the bag of food on the counter and starts to take it out. But Clark has other ideas. He takes one of the chairs that she set up at the counter and moves it to the middle of the living room; then sits down. She looks at him curiously. "What ARE you doing Smallville?" she asks him as the song continues…

_**(Pour some sugar on me), Ooh, in the name of love, (pour some sugar on me), C'mon fire me up,  
(pour your sugar on me), Oh, I can't get enough…  
**_

He leans back in the chair and pats his lap. "You promised me a lap dance 'Miss Amber Waves' – so what are you waiting for?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**Song in this chapter: **_ Pour some sugar on me _by Def Leppard


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16: THE LAP DANCE**

Lois puts down the food container and stares at him for what seems like a long time. Then she smiles to herself. _So he really wants that lap dance huh? Well then, I guess I'll just have to give one that he will NEVER forget._

"Okay Smallville," she finally says; "you'll get your lap dance." She's about to say something else when he interrupts her.

"Don't call me Smallville," he replies.

She furrows her brows in puzzlement. "Why not?"

"Since you're Amber Waves, then I get to be someone too," a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh really?" she responds. "Just exactly who are you going to be?"

He pretends to think about it for a moment. "You can call me Admiral."

"Okay…Admiral," she says. "You'll have to give me a few minutes to get ready – okay?"

"Sure, but don't take too long Amber. My lap is waiting," patting it again; the slightest hint of a smirk on his face.

She turns around and walks into her bedroom; closing the door behind her. _Okay, _she thinks to herself. _What should I wear?_ She wonders; peering into her closet. Then she remembers that she still had the outfit from the night before. _Perfect. _Then she walks over to her bureau and pulls out something she's never worn before. _I think this is the perfect occasion to break this in; _a devilish grin on her face.

While she's changing, Clark is still sitting there with his right leg resting across his left knee; his arms casually resting on the back of the chair. He wonders exactly what she's gonna do. _If what she did last night was only a preview, then…_

But his train of thought is interrupted when she returns. She's wearing one of her shorter skirts with a low-cut blouse and stiletto heels; her hair tucked inside the sailor cap. _Wow!_ His jaw dropping as he continues to stare at her.

_Looks like we're off to a good start, _feeling very pleased with herself. She walks over to the stereo and puts the song that was just playing on 'repeat'.

_**Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on, Livin' like a lover with a red hot thong, Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp, Demolition woman, can I be your man? (Be your man)…  
**_

She starts walking towards him; stopping a few feet in front of him. Her hand reaches into her hair and lifts the hat off her head; allowing her hair to cascade down her back. She tosses it towards Clark - who catches it with one hand; setting it down on the floor next to the chair. Then she begins to dance sensuously to the music as her hands glide up to her cleavage. She sticks her finger in her mouth and sucks on it, then moves it in between her breasts. Then she slowly unbuttons the blouse; letting it slip off her shoulders.

He gulps at what she's wearing underneath. _That's what she wore last night. She's so damn sexy; _already starting to feel aroused.

She could tell that he's becoming turned on by the bulge in his pants. _Good boy Admiral, _thinking to herself. _Time to step it up. _She turns around; her back to him but turning her head to continue looking at him. Her hands reach down to the zipper of her skirt; bending over slightly as she slowly pulls it down. Then she inserts her hands inside the waistband and pushes the skirt down; allowing it to fall to the floor. She kicks it away; turning back around and taking a few steps closer to him.

_**Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet, Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah, Hey! C'mon, Take a bottle, Shake it up, Break the bubble, Break it up…**_

_Whew! _wiping his forehead with his sleeve. _Is it hot in here or is it just me? I don't usually sweat._

She reaches down to the waistband of the short shorts she had on underneath the skirt; inserting her fingers and slowly pulling it all the way down to her ankles and kicking them off. Her hands slowly glide up her legs; continuing until they reach her inner thighs. "Umm," she moans; closing her eyes as one of her hands begins to move back and forth between her legs

_Holy Shit! _Clark thinks to himself. _I wasn't expecting THAT. Damn! _squeezing himself a little in an effort to relieve some of the pressure that's building up inside him.

_**Listen! Red light, yellow light, green-a-light go! Crazy little woman in a one man show, Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love…**_

She opens her eyes and sees what he's doing; how much desire is showing in his eyes. Smiling to herself, she removes her hand and walks up to him; lifting up her leg and placing her stiletto-covered foot on the seat in between his knees. Then she slides her shoe forward and pushes his hand off and lightly presses against his crotch.

"Uhh," he groans as her foot pushes up a little harder against him.

He manages to reach into his back pocket and pull out his wallet; extracting a twenty dollar bill from it. She puts her hands on the back of the chair and leans forward; allowing him to stick it into her cleavage. She moans as he sticks it in deep enough so that his fingers could squeeze her nipple. Then she stands back up; her foot remaining where it was.

While her foot is still pressing up against his crotch, she removes the money from her bra and sticks it into her shoe. Her hands move to her back to untie the bra, then reaches up behind her neck to untie the other part; letting it drop to the floor. She places a hand on each breast and begins to caress them right under his nose. "Umm," she moans; closing her eyes again as she begins to squeeze them.

_**Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up, (loosen up) I loosen up, you gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little, tease a little more…**_

He swallows thickly; his eyes bulging as she continues to touch them. Then she removes her foot and turns around; revealing her almost bare ass to him.

_Son of a bitch! She's wearing a g-string. Damn she's good._

His hand reaches for it and gently pulls it up between her cheeks; eliciting a loud moan from her. Then she straddles his lap with her back to him; her hands reaching behind to link up behind his neck. His hands slide up her stomach until they reach her breasts; rolling her nipples between his fingers until they stand erect. "Oh," she moans; writhing up and down against his crotch as he lays some open-mouth kisses on her neck.

_**(Pour some sugar on me), Ooh, in the name of love, (pour some sugar on me), C'mon fire me up, (pour your sugar on me), Oh, I can't get enough…  
**_

Then she gets up again with her back to him and bends over. His hands grab hold of the g-string and begins to slowly glide it down her legs; his fingers barely grazing her skin. She stands up and kicks it away standing naked before him and wearing only the stilettos. Then she straddles his lap again. She slowly unbuttons his shirt, then pulls it off; laying her hands on his very muscular and well-toned chest.

She slowly glides her hands up his chest; reaching his nipples. She lowers her lips and takes his nipple in her mouth; gently sucking on it while her hand is caressing the other one. He groans with pleasure as she continues to writhe in his lap; rubbing up against his crotch.

_**I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet yeah, (you got the peaches, I got the cream), Sweet to taste (saccharine), 'cos I'm hot (hot!), So hot…  
**_

"You are so damn hot, Amber" he moans as his hands grab hold of her ass; squeezing them and pulling her even closer to him. Then he lowers his head and places a gentle kiss upon her stomach. She throws her head back; moaning softly as his hands move from her ass to firmly grip her waist.

His lips continue to kiss her stomach; making their way upward until they reach her breasts. He takes one of them in his mouth and begins to suckle. "Mmm," she moans; tossing her head back and her hands gripping the back of the chair as his other hand moves to caress her other nipple. Then he lets her breast pop out of his mouth and takes the other one in his mouth and caresses the one he just left.

_**Step inside (walk this way), you and me babe (hey, hey!), Hey! Hey! Hey! Huh!**_

While he continues to pleasure her breasts, her hand moves to the zipper of his pants and pulls it down. Then she inserts her hands inside and begins to pull them down. He lets go of her breasts and lifts them both up a few inches so that she could pull his pants all the way down.

"I love it when you go commando, Admiral" she whispers as she nibbles on his ear.

He lifts her up and positions her over him, then slowly lowers her onto him until he's completely inside her.

"Oh," she moans as he begins to thrust up into her; directly hitting her wet inner walls. Her hands are gripping his shoulders as he continues to deeply penetrate her; his hands gripping her waist.

_**Easy operator come a knockin' on my door, Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet, Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah, (yeah!), Give a little more…**_

"Ahh," he moans as her breasts push up against him with her nipples gliding up and down his chest as he continues to move her up and down while he's thrusting inside her; the pressure continuing to build inside him.

Their eyes are fixed on each other's as they move together; both breathing heavily. As he continues to go deeper and deeper; quickening the pace, she uses her pelvic muscles to squeeze his increasingly swelling member; causing him to groan with pleasure.

Then she feels the familiar tingle she gets when she's about to have an orgasm. "Ahhh," she moans loudly as her body shudders and her legs tighten around his; the look of ecstasy on her face as she reaches the peak of her climax.

_**Sticky sweet from my head, (head!) my head, (head to my feet), To my feet, Do you take sugar? One lump or two?**_

Then his climax hits a few seconds later. His back arches against the chair as his body convulses; his eyes almost rolling in the back of his head. "Ohhh," he moans loudly as he releases into her; his arms wrapped around her tightly.

She falls forward onto his chest; her head on his shoulders. "Umm," he moans softly; his hands moving up to cup her face. He stares into her hazel eyes and says, "Wow! That was a f*cking amazing lap dance!" he exclaims.

"Umm," she sighs; caressing his face as well. "Well you were a very good client Admiral," winking at him.

_**(Pour some sugar on me), Ooh, in the name of love, (pour some sugar on me), C'mon fire me up, (pour your sugar on me), Oh, I can't get enough…  
**_

"So… what would you like to do now Miss Waves?" raising one eyebrow at her. "An encore maybe?" a lilt in his voice.

"Actually…I'd like to eat that Chinese food you brought over. I'm starving. There's nothing like mind-blowing sex to work up an appetite."

"Well that certainly explains why you're 'hungry' all the time," winking at her in a very flirtatious way.

She smiles back. "It's your fault Admiral."

"I can't help it if I blow your mind – not to mention your body too Amber," he remarks; a smirk on his face. Then he says, "But before we eat, can you do one more thing for me?"

"Anything you want Admiral," leaning forward to gently kiss him on the lips, then pulling away.

"Could you PLEASE play something else? If I hear that song one more time…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

Song in this chapter:_ Pour some sugar on me _by Def Leopard


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17: ADMIRAL KENT**

They're sitting on the kitchen counter eating their Chinese food. Lois glances over at Clark as he's eating his noodles. He could feel her eyes on him. "You can't have any of my noodles," not turning his head.

"Why not?" pouting a little.

He turns his head to look at her. "Because you said – and I quote – 'I don't feel like noodles tonight' – unquote."

"It's a woman's prerogative to change her mind you know," trying to snatch the container out of his hand.

He's too quick for her; pulling it out of her reach. "Well as far as I'm concerned, a man also has the prerogative to change his mind," he retorts. "You have to give me a better reason than 'it's a woman's prerogative…' before I'll share my noodles with you," a smug expression on his face.

She turns away from him in a huff; crossing her arms against her chest.

_She's so adorable when she pouts like that, _smiling to himself. _I do love to tease her. _Out loud he says, "Lois?" But she refuses to answer. He taps her on the shoulder. "Lois?" he says one more time.

"My name is Amber Waves," she finally answers. "Or did you forget Clark?" she retorts.

_So she still wants to role-play. Okay. I can do that. _He decides to play her little game. He refuses to answer her in any way; returning to his noodles.

"Clark?" saying his name again. But he still doesn't answer.

_Okay. I get it. _She finally says, "Admiral?"

He turns his head to look at her. "Yes Amber?"

"What were you going to say?" she asks him.

"I was going to let you have some of my noodles, but now I don't know," shrugging his shoulders.

_Oh brother. He has his sad puppy-dog expression. _"O-kay," leaning forward to kiss him behind the ear; gently nibbling at his earlobe.

He can't help but close his eyes. "Umm – that feels nice," putting down his container as her hand moves to his chest and lightly strokes his nipple. "Okay okay," he finally says; opening his eyes. "_Fine_. You win. You can have some of my noodles."

She smiles back at him. "Now was that so hard?" reaching over for the container. But he swats her hand away. "What the _hell_ did you do that for?"

"I'll let you have some with one condition," a smirk on his face.

She stares back at him. _I wonder what he wants now. _Out loud she says, "Okay 'Admiral'. What is the condition?"

"I get to feed you the noodles," his eyebrows raised.

Now she raises her eyebrows. "Really?" her interest peaked.

He smiles at her. Then he picks up the container and uses his fingers to pull out a noodle. "Okay Amber – open that big mouth of yours," dangling it in front of her.

She frowns at first, then tilts her head back and opens her mouth wide; closing her eyes. He holds the noodle over her mouth and begins to lower it. Her mouth closes around it and starts sucking it in. As she comes to the end of the noodle, her mouth takes in some of Clark's finger; sucking on it.

He pulls his finger away and looks curiously at her as she finishes sucking down the noodle. "Umm," smacking her lips. "That was delicious," opening her eyes.

"The noodle or my finger?" he quips.

She blushes a little at his comment. "I would have to say …" pretending to think about it, "your finger."

He holds his finger out again as she takes in all of it; her tongue caressing it. "Umm," she moans. "I love the way you taste," continuing to suck on it.

He looks curiously at her, then suddenly slips off the counter and starts getting dressed. She looks curiously at him. "Are you going somewhere?" she asks.

"I won't be long," blowing her a kiss as he super speeds away.

She watches as he disappears; leaving behind a breeze that kisses her skin. _Whoa. That was nice; _As she picks her clothes up off the floor, she wonders exactly where he went. _He's up to something._ She walks back into her bedroom and puts the stripper outfit away. _I'll save it for the next time he wants a private show – or when I feel like giving him one; _smiling to herself. She pulls out one of her silk nightgowns and slips it over her head. _I think he'll like this one; _walking out of the bedroom and back into the living room.

She spots the container of noodles he left on the counter. _Should I eat them, or leave them for when he comes back? _She thinks about it for a moment. _Screw it; _picking up the container and eating the whole thing. Then she's startled by a knock at the door. _I wonder who that is; _frowning as she puts the empty container down and walks over to the door. "Who is it?" she asks when she reaches it.

"I'm here to see Amber Waves," hearing Clarks voice from the other side of the door.

_I knew he was up to something. If he wants to continue this little game, I'm more than up for it. _"I'm Amber Waves," she finally says. "Who are you?"

"Admiral Kent," he responds with a smirk on his face; although she can't see it through the door.

_Admiral Kent? _She opens the door and steps back as he walks into the room. She stares at him; dumbfounded as he turns around to look at her. She gulps thickly as he continues to stare at her.

Her eyes take in what he's wearing. _Where on earth did he get an Admirals uniform? He looks so damn sexy in it. I wonder what he's wearing underneath it. Get a grip Amber. Amber? My name is Lois. Why am I thinking of myself as Amber? _She gives herself a mental shake as her eyes continue to linger on him.

_She's speechless. I knew that would get her. I could hear her pulse racing already. I just love having super hearing. Just wait until she sees what coming. It will really blow her mind. _Without saying a word, he pulls out a CD from his pocket and walks over to the stereo; inserting it into the CD player. Before he presses 'play', he turns around and says in a firm voice, "Sit down on the chair Amber," a slight smirk on his face.

_He's ordering me to sit down? Who does he think he is anyway? _She walks over to the chair and sits down; the nightgown sliding up her thighs as she crosses her legs. _And I can't believe I actually did it. _Out loud she says, "Okay – I'm sitting down. Now what?"

He only smiles at her as he presses 'play'. The intro to the song begins to play as he comes to about six feet away from Lois, then he starts to go into his dance; subtly moving his hips. Then the vocalist finally comes in and begins to sing…

_**Baby, take off your coat...real slow**_

He takes his time unbuttoning the jacket. But once he's done, he slips it off his shoulders and tosses it to Lois; a stunned look on her face. Then he loosens up the tie and pulls it off; flinging it on the floor as he starts shaking his hips.

_**Baby, take off your shoes...here, I'll take your shoes**_

He walks over until he's a couple feet away from her; setting his foot on the seat between her knees. He cocks his head towards her; his eyes lingering on his shoe. Then she gets it. She slips his shoe off, then his dress socks. Then he _removes_ it and sets his other foot down. She does the same thing; setting his shoe on the floor. He steps back a couple feet, his hands making their way down to the waistband of his trousers. He slowly unbuckles the belt and ever so slowly slips it out; dropping it onto the floor.

_**Baby, take off your dress**__**  
**_

Lois is getting all excited by what he's doing. She's squirming in her seat as he continues his dance; thrusting his pelvis forward. Then he slowly removes his shirt; turning around and swiveling his ass – then turning back around to face her again; flexing his muscles.

_It's hot in here; _wiping her forehead.

_She's just loving this. Look at the way she's squirming in her seat. Well she hasn't seen anything yet…_

_**Yes, yes, yes  
**_

Then he suddenly pulls off the pants in one piece; tossing them at Lois as she catches them.

_Son of a Bitch! _Her eyes bulging at the sight of Clark Kent wearing only a g-string and a hat.

_**You can leave your hat on, you can leave your hat on, you can leave your hat on**_

Then he walks right up to her and pulls her to her feet; lifting her up onto the chair so that she's standing on top of it.

_**Now come back here and stand on this chair...that's right**_

His hands find the hem of her nightgown and pulls it up and over her head; leaving her completely naked in front of him.

_**Raise your arms up in to the air...now shake 'em**_

She starts dancing and raising her arms around as he continues to dance in front of her; brushing up against her. Then he grabs her hands and slips them inside the waistband. She gets a big smile on her face as she stoops down and pulls them down to his knees; allowing them to fall to the floor.

He removes the hat and places it on her head; lifting her off the chair as she squeals with delight. They wrap their arms around each other; rubbing up against each other as they dance together.

_I had no idea he even knew how to dirty dance. There is no possible way that I can call him a boy scout anymore._

_**You give me a reason to live, you give me a reason to live, you give me a reason to live**_

Then he lifts her up again and lowers her onto him; her legs wrapping around his thighs. "Ohh," she moans as he thrusts up into her; still moving his hips. She's hanging on for dear life as he continues to penetrate deeper into her. She throws her head back as he lowers his head to take her breast in his mouth. "Ahh," she moans; loudly this time as she feels her body beginning to convulse; her orgasm hitting her with full force.

Then almost simultaneously his orgasm hits him; moaning loudly as his body shakes. Then with a final moan he releases into her; holding on to her as tightly as she's holding on to him.

_**You can leave your hat on, you can leave your hat on, you can leave your hat on**_

He falls back onto the 'infamous' chair with Lois straddling him; caressing her cheek. _I wonder what she's thinking. _Then she finally says something.

"You blew my f***ing mind – that's what you did" she exclaims at last.

He smiles up at her as her lips make contact with his at last; her tongue parting his lips to enter his mouth. "Mmm," he sighs as her tongue caresses the inside. Their eyes are closed as they continue to kiss; his tongue entering her mouth as well.

They kiss like that for a while, then her lips pull away from him; continuing to gaze into his eyes. "Looks like we both had a private performance now didn't we?" smiling down at him.

He smiles back at her; caressing her cheek again. Then he whispers in her ear, "Did you eat my noodles while I was gone?" The guilty look on her face confirms his suspicions. "I knew you would. You know what has to happen now – don't you?"

She stares back at him; her eyes widening. "No. I don't. What has to happen now?" she asks him in a somewhat shaky voice.

"You need to be disciplined Ms. Waves," his eyebrows raised.

She gulps nervously. _What does he mean by 'disciplined'?_

As if reading her thoughts, he stands up; his hands on her waist. Her hands grip his upper arms as he turns them around and plops her back down on the chair. He picks up the discarded jacket and pulls something out of the pocket. Now her eyes are bulging; staring at the twin pair of handcuffs he's holding in his hand. She's about to jump out of the chair, but he's too fast for her; swiftly handcuffing her to the chair.

He kneels down in front of her; his finger touching her chin. "You've been a very bad girl Amber Waves," his finger trailing down her chin, then down her throat; continuing on until it reaches the crevice between her breasts. "Yep. Very bad," he murmurs as his finger resumes its journey down to her core; lightly teasing the soft hairs surrounding it.

"Mmm," moaning as his fingers continue to tease them; her skin tingling from his soft touch. Then he suddenly grabs her feet and lifts up her legs until her feet are resting on the seat; her knees pressed up against her body. "Ohh," gasping at the sudden movement. His hands make their way over to her ass; gripping each cheek firmly. Her head rears back as his tongue enters her; thrusting against her wet inner walls. With every moan that escapes her lips, his tongue moves inside her even harder and deeper. His lips nibble and lick her at the same time.

The sensations of his tongue rapidly moving inside her is almost too much for her to bear. "OH ADMIRAL!" she screams out as her body begins to shudder; her pelvis thrusting forward and causing his tongue to go even deeper. _Damn he has a long tongue; _the only thought that's passing through her head at the moment. Then she finally climaxes; her eyes rolling back in her head.

"I just love to watch your face as you climax," he whispers after he removes his head from between her legs. She opens her eyes and stares back at him.

"Are you finished yet?" she asks.

He shakes his head no. "Nope. I'm not finished disciplining you yet," another smirk on his face.

She just sighs at that comment; shrugging her shoulders. "What more are you going to do to me?"

"You'll find out in a minute," standing up and looking down at her. He reaches behind her and uncuffs her from the chair, then picks her up off the chair. But then he promptly turns her around and pulls her arms behind her; cuffing them again. He gently pushes her down until she's on her knees in front of the chair. Then he sits down in front of her; his legs spread.

That's when she realizes that he's not going to do something to her. She has to do something to him. She stares up at him; the realization hitting her. _I wouldn't exactly call it a punishment. But then again, I've never done it with my hands behind my back. This should be interesting. _

Then with a smirk of her own, she bends her head over him and begins to lick him from the base of his shaft up to his wet tip; lightly blowing on it. He squirms a little in the seat; closing his eyes from the pleasure of her tongue on him. She repeats the gesture a few more times before she finally begins to take him in her mouth.

"Ahh," moaning as she takes more of him in. She can feel him swelling inside her mouth as she continues to suck on him; taking the rest of him in. She moves up and down on him; going faster and faster with each moan that comes out of his mouth. His hands grip her shoulders as he finally comes to a climax; his back arching and his pelvis thrusting forward. "OH AMBER!" he screams out as she deep throats him; releasing himself into her.

She removes her mouth as his body begins to relax. He opens his eyes and looks into hers. "Wow!" is all he could manage to say. He lifts her off her knees so that she's straddling him again. He removes the cuffs and she puts her arms around him.

"So…," she finally says. "Are you finished 'disciplining' me yet?" she whispers in his ear.

"For now," he quips. "But I know that sooner or later you'll be a bad girl again so…"

"Well you do know it goes both ways?" she remarks.

"Oh I'm sure you'll get the chance. But it's not now. Hate to disappoint you," pretending to be sorry about it.

"Alright. Have it your way," kissing him on the lips. "By the way," she says after her lips pull away from his, "I love the uniform," winking at him. "Will you wear it again sometime?"

He smiles back at her. "As long as you wear the red, white and blue outfit again?"

"Deal," kissing him again…

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

Song in this chapter: _You can leave your hat on _by Joe Cocker. Tom Jones does a pretty good version, but I like Joe Cocker's version better.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

**Kent Farm - The next morning...**

Clark was sitting at the kitchen table finishing up his breakfast when his mother come in. "Good morning Clark."

"Good morning, Mom," he replies; drinking his coffee while he goes over some of his notes for the class he has in thirty minutes.

"You must have come in late last night," she remarks as she pours herself a cup of coffee and sits down.

"I did come in a little later than I expected. I tried to be quiet so that I wouldn't wake either one of you up."

"We appreciate that," smiling over at him. "So is Lois all moved in?" she asks.

"She is, but she still has a lot of unopened boxes scattered around the apartment. She said that she would be unpacking all day."

She looks curiously at him as she drinks her coffee. He happens to look up and notices the funny expression on her face. He lays down his notebook on the table and stares back at her. "Is there something wrong Mom?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. You have a funny expression on your face."

"There's nothing wrong, but I am curious about something though..." her voice trailing off.

"About what?" he asks.

"Well..." she begins to say, "I was just getting ready to do some laundry - so I went into your room to empty out the hamper you keep in the closet and I saw something very unusual hanging in there."

His eyes narrow a little. "What exactly did you see Mom?"

"An Admirals uniform."

His eyes widen in disbelief. _Shit! _he thinks to himself.

She notices a slight hint of panic in his eyes. _Why does he look panicked all of a sudden? _Out loud she says, "Now I'm curious to know what you're doing with an Admirals uniform - being that you're not in the Navy; nor are you even old enough to be an Admiral?" continuing to sip her coffee.

_How can I get out of this? I can't tell her the real reason why I have it. What do I tell her?_

She's still looking at him; waiting for a response. But fortunately for him his cell phone rings. _Thank goodness! I'll kiss whoever that is - even Lex; _pulling out his phone. "Hello?" he answers. "Good morning to you Amber," a lilt in his voice. _Thank goodness it's Lois. I really don't want to kiss Lex._ "Yes I did enjoy the Chinese food - what little I had of it," he quips. "I can't really talk right now," turning his head and whispering into the phone. "What?" frowning a little. "You really want to go?" listening again. "Okay - fine. But you're gonna do it too. That's the deal." He listens for another minute. "I'll meet you at the Talon around 7:00. See you then. I love you. Goodbye." He hangs up and returns the phone to his pocket.

"Who is Amber?" Martha asks.

"Oh that," he replies; finishing up his coffee. "That's Lois. It's just a nickname I have for her."

"Really?" raising one eyebrow. "I'm sure that's an interesting story Clark."

"Not really," hating to lie to her, but not wanting to tell her it came about because of a lap dance.

"So you're going out again tonight," she remarks as she finishes up her coffee.

"It's 'Karaoke Night' at the Talon and she wants to go. I don't know how I let her convince me to get up in front of all those people and sing a song."

"It sounds like fun Clark. And I think it's a good idea to leave your comfort zone once in a while. And Lois is the right person to help you with that," smiling at him.

"I suppose so," leaning back in his chair with a sigh. Then he glances at his watch. "I really should get going. I have a class in less than thirty minutes." He gathers up his dishes and places them in the sink. He goes upstairs to retrieve his coat, then comes back to the kitchen. "I'll see you later Mom," giving her a peck on the cheek as he super speeds away.

_He never did answer my question; _she says to herself as she walks over to the sink and adds her coffee mug to the pile of dishes. _Why would he have a pair of pants that just pull right off?_

**The Talon - 7:00**

There's a crowd of people milling about as Clark enters the Talon. _Perfect; _he thinks to himself. _Just what I need - a crowd of people to listen to how badly I sing. _He starts walking towards the staircase to Lois's apartment when he hears his name. "Smallville," she calls out. He looks up to see her coming down the stairs. He walks over and meets her at the bottom; pulling her into his arms for a big kiss. "Umm, that's nice," she whispers.

"Just nice?" he quips; pulling his lips away to look down at her.

"Okay," she says. "More than nice. Satisfied?"

"Always," flashing her a smile that makes her knees weak.

"Come on," taking his hand and pulling him with her until she finds an empty table. "I'll get us some coffee - one of the perks of being an employee," making her way to behind the counter.

He sits down at the table and nibbles at the bowl of chips on the table. He takes a casual look around; hoping that he doesn't see anybody he knows. _I would rather be embarrassed in front of a group of strangers than people I know. _He happens to look towards the door and is astonished to see his parents coming in. _What are they doing here? _he wonders. Then he sees them making their way over to the table. "Hey Mom, Dad. What are you doing here?" a slight frown on his face.

Both Martha and Jonathan are amused by his reaction to their presence. "Your mother told me that you were going to be performing tonight. I had to see it for myself," chuckling a little.

"Thanks a lot Mom," he says somewhat sarcastically; glaring at her.

Lois comes back to the table and is surprised to see them there. "Mr. & Mrs. Kent. What a nice surprise," sitting down and handing Clark his coffee. "What are you doing here?"

"Apparently my parents are getting a big kick out of the fact that I'm performing here tonight - and it's all your fault. I should have never let you talk me into this," becoming more and more annoyed.

"What can I say? I guess I'm just a 'bad' influence on you," leaning forward to gently kiss him on the cheek. Then she turns to Martha and Jonathan. "Do you want any coffee or anything?"

"Black coffee with some low-fat milk and two sugars would be fine thank you," Jonathan says; smiling back at Lois. She gets back up; returning in a couple minutes. Then they hear the d-jay asking for the next performer to come up.

"That's my cue," Lois says. She stands up and pulls the shirt out of her jeans and ties it up; exposing her belly button. Then she unbuttons a couple buttons; exposing some of her cleavage.

Clark is not the only one staring at her. _Damn! _he thinks to himself. _If only my parents weren't here. _His parents also stare at Lois as she makes her way over to the microphone and picks it up. Then the intro to the song begins to play. Everybody starts to do the clapping with Lois as she begins to sing...

_**Any man of mine better be proud of me, Even when I'm ugly he still better love me, And I can be late for a date that's fine But he better be on time...**_

She makes a point of looking straight at Clark; subtly shaking her hips as she continues on...

_**Any man of mine'll say it fits just right when last year's dress is just a little too tight, and anything I do or say better be okay when I have a bad hair day... **_

She gets more and more into it; gliding her hand over her stomach as she continues shaking her hips even more...

_Son of a Bitch! _muttering inwardly. _Why does 'Clark Jr.' have to start making an appearance now?_

_**And if I change my mind a million times, I wanna hear him say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way...**_

_I must be in love to put up with all that; _trying desperately to ignore the pressure that's building inside him.

She dances over to Clark and continues to sing; pointing directly at him...

_**Any man of mine better walk the line, Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time, I need a man who knows, how the story goes, He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin' Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind , any man of mine... **_

She continues to dance around in front of him; her bare belly coming dangerously close to his face...

_**Well any man of mine better disagree when I say another woman's lookin' better than me, and when I cook him dinner and I burn it black he better say, mmmm, I like it like that yeah...  
**_

_If she thinks I'm gonna eat her cooking without complaint, then she's out of her mind. _But trying to ignore the pressure that's building does not seem to be working out for him.

_**And if I changed my mind a million times, I wanna hear him say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way, Any man of mine better walk the line, Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time, I need a man who knows, how the story goes, He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin' Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind, Any man of mine...  
**_

She finally comes to the end of the song; getting a huge round of applause as she makes her way back to the table. Both Clark and his parents are stunned by what they just witnessed. She sits down next to Clark; whispering in his ear, "I don't have to worry about you Admiral," referring to his new nickname. "You already show me a 'teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time.' "

He writhes in his seat as she squeezes his thigh under the table. "Mmm," he mutters under his breath.

Martha looks curiously at him. "Are you okay Clark?"

"I'm fine Mom," he replies; trying not to react as Lois's hand continues to squeeze his thigh. But he can't help himself when her hand moves to his crotch and begins to move up and down against it. "Ohh," he moans. _I can't believe she's doing this right under my parents nose. Maybe she is a bad influence. But I love it - not that I'll ever tell her that. Unless she figures it out for herself - which is entirely possible._

"Are you sure you're okay Clark?" his father asks him; looking curiously at his son - who's looking more and more flushed by the moment. "You look a little flushed right now."

"I'm fine Dad," getting up from his seat and taking off his jacket; draping it over his arm and holding it in front of him. "I'm going to use your bathroom Lois. I'll be right back," abruptly walking towards the staircase.

"I'll be right back too," she says less than ten seconds later. "I forgot something in my apartment," also leaving the table.

As soon as Clark and Lois are out of sight, Jonathan turns to Martha and says, "Was it just me or was Lois doing something to Clark under the table?"

"No it wasn't just you," she replies. "When she sat down I saw her hand move under the table in his direction."

"So you think she was doing...?"

"Oh yeah," agreeing with him.

"And him holding his jacket in front of him like that..."

"That's right."

"And they just went upstairs to..."

"Probably."

"Are you getting any ideas?"

"Oh yeah," smiling back at him. "Let's go," grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door.

"But what about watching Clark sing?"

"I'm sure he'll be more comfortable if we weren't there," she quips as they practically run out the door.

**Upstairs in Lois's apartment...**

Clark and Lois barely make it through the front door. She pulls him into the bathroom; closing the door behind them. Then she practically pushes him into the bath tub. "Please hurry," he cries out as she rapidly unzips his jeans; pulling them down and squeezing him up and down until the pressure that was building inside him is released. "OHH," he moans. "That felt _sooo_ good Amber," looking into her eyes.

"Anytime, _Admiral_," she coos, "Anytime," smiling up at him.

**Ten minutes later...**

Clark and Lois finally return to the table only to find his parents gone. They both look at each other. "Where did they go?" they say in unison. Then they both shrug their shoulders at the same time and sit down. Clark picks up his now cold cup of coffee and finishes it up.

"Do you feel any better?" she whispers in his ear.

"Oh yeah," turning his head to gaze into her eyes. "But you do know you'll have to be punished again Ms. Waves," raising one eyebrow at her.

"Can it wait until after you sing?" she asks.

He pretends to think about it. "The minute I finish," he says in a firm voice. She smiles back at him. Then they hear the D-Jay ask for another performer.

"That's your cue Smallville," pulling him to his feet. "Go on. Have some fun with it," giving him a peck on the cheek as she pushes him towards the d-jay; who hands him the microphone.

_I just want to get this over with. Oh why did I let her talk me into this; _he asks himself once again. But then he remembers what she just said about having some fun. _Maybe it is time for a little bit of Kal-el to come out. _Then the intro to his song begins to play and he starts to sing...

_**You might stop a **__**hurricane, m**__**ight even stop the drivin' rain, you might have a dozen other guys, But if you wanna stop me **__**baby**__** - don't even try, I'm goin' one way - your way, It's such a strong way - let's make it our way...**_

He notices that the crowd seems to be responding to him. _Maybe I'm not as bad as I thought; _he thinks as he continues to sing...

_**Can't stop this thing we started, You gotta know it's right, Can't stop this course we've plotted, This thing called **__**love**__** we got it, No place for the brokenhearted, Can't stop this thing we started - no way I'm goin' your way!  
**_

He fixes his eyes on Lois as he sings; moving around and shaking his hips a little...

_**You might stop the world spinnin' round, might even walk on holy ground, I ain't Superman and I can't fly, But if you wanna stop me baby - don't even try, I'm goin' one way - your way, It's such a strong way - let's make it our way...**_

_This is actually fun._ He thrusts his pelvis in her direction; raising one eyebrow at her. _Yep - that one got her. She's squirming in her seat. Oh she definitely will be punished; _smiling inwardly.

_**Can't stop this thing we started, you gotta know it's right, Can't stop this course we've plotted, This thing called love we got it, No place for the brokenhearted, Can't stop this thing we started - no way I'm goin' your way!  
**_

Now he's really getting into it. The crowd is going nuts for him; singing along with him...

_**Oh - why take it slow, I gotta know, Nothing can stop this thing that we got...**_

He finally finishes up; the crowd giving him an even bigger round of applause than they gave Lois. He sits back down and looks over at Lois. "That was fun," he says. Then he pulls her to him and gives her a big kiss.

"What was that for?" she asks; a puzzled expression on her face.

"Just for being you," smiling at her, then grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the staircase...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**Songs in this chapter:**_

_Any man of mine _by Shania Twain

_Can't stop this thing __we started_ by Bryan Adams


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

**Almost two months later...**

"I can't believe that tonight is New Years Eve," Lois remarks. "Where did the time go anyway?" casually stroking Clark's bare shoulder with her fingers.

"I have no idea," smiling down at her; his lips moving to her earlobe and sucking on it.

"I mean," continuing on with her observations, "One minute I'm moving into my new apartment - and the next thing I know, Thanksgiving and Christmas have come and gone.

"Uh huh," he mutters as he begins to kiss her neck. _I need to distract her. She talks too much. _His lips move from her earlobe down to her neck; beginning to suck on it.

"Mmm," she sighs. "I love it when you do that."

"Do what?" he mutters; making sucking noises as he continues down her neck.

"You know damn well what," she retorts.

He stops what he's doing and stares directly into her eyes. "Don't you know when I'm teasing you?" raising one eyebrow at her.

She frowns for a moment. _I'll show him what teasing really is. _

He could see the wheels turning in her head. _She's up to something. That 'evil grin' of hers just made its appearance. Looks like I have to beat her to the punch. _

She stares right back at him. _He's up to something. He has that 'evil smirk' on his face. _She finally decides to make her move. But she's not fast enough.

Clark swiftly turns her around so that she's on her stomach and straddling her thighs; pinning her arms down with his hands.

"What the f*ck?" swearing at him.

"You're still a 'bad' girl 'Amber Waves'," he whispers in her ear. "I keep having to discipline you. And if I didn't know any better, I would swear that you like being disciplined." He could feel her pulse racing. _That one really got her. _"I told you what would happen if you used the "F" word Ms. Waves," using his stern voice. Then he pulls out the handcuffs that he used on her when he first did the "Admiral Kent" strip tease and handcuffed her to the bed.

He gets off her and slides out of bed. She turns her head to look over at him. "Where are you going?" she asks him.

"I forgot that I had to go home and take care of something for Mom," he replies. "Dad is out of town doing some last minute campaigning for the election on Tuesday so..." his voice drifting up as he pulls on his pants. "We'll pick up where we left off in about thirty minutes," he says as he finishes getting dressed.

"You're not gonna leave me like this are you?" staring wide eyed at him as he walks over to the bedroom door.

He pauses in the doorway and turns back around to look at her. "I expect you to be aching for me when I get back," a smirk on his face as he closes the door behind him.

_He left! He actually left. If he thinks I'm going to just lay here... _Then she gets a good look at the handcuffs and stares at them in shock. _These are REAL handcuffs! How did I not ever notice they were real? Where on earth did he get real ones?_

As she debates on what to do, she hears a voice in the apartment. "Lois? are you here?"

_Oh no! _beginning to panic. _It's Mrs. K. I can't let her see me like this. What would she think? _She looks at the bedroom door. _At least the door is closed. That's a small relief. _Out loud she answers, "Hi Mrs. K," she says in a slightly shaky voice.

Martha looks around but doesn't see her. "Where are you, Lois?"

"I'm in the bedroom - but you can't come in because I'm somewhat 'tied up' right now"; silently cursing Clark for putting her in this position. _Oh I will get him good. And he won't know what hit him; _a determined look on her face.

"I just ran into Clark on the way up the stairs and he said that the additional campaign posters were in the living room. But I don't see them. Can you tell me where they are and I'll be out of your way?" she asks.

_Damn! _swearing at Clark again when her eyes fall on the box of posters safely tucked away in the corner of her bedroom. But then something Martha just said confuses her. "Clark just told me that he had to go home and do something for you. What are you doing here?" she asks.

Martha walks over to the bedroom door and stands in front of it. _Something strange is going on here. I can hear it in her voice. _"I have to work for a few hours tonight. It was last minute. Clark doesn't even know about it. I guess I forgot to call him." She looks curiously at the door. "Are you sure you're okay, Lois? You sound a little on edge."

"I'll be fine, Mrs. K," managing to pull herself up to her knees. "I'll find the posters and make sure you get them by tomorrow - okay?"

"Okay Lois," starting to walk away. Then she stops for a moment. "I'm just going to use your bathroom first."

"Sure, go ahead. Everybody's been using it since Mr. Kent made me his campaign manager," continuing to struggle with the handcuffs.

Martha walks back over to the bedroom door. "I don't know if I've told you this Lois, but I'm proud of you for the wonderful job you're doing."

Lois stops struggling when she hears what Martha just said. "Thank you, Mrs. K," her eyes watering up a little. "That means a lot."

"Will we be seeing you for lunch tomorrow?" she asks Lois.

"Definitely. I love your cooking. I would never miss out on your delicious stuffed chicken," her mouth watering at the thought.

Martha smiles at that comment. "We'll see you tomorrow then. Happy New Year, Lois," turning away from the door.

"Happy New Years to you too, Mrs. K," she replies; resuming her efforts to free herself. _It's no use. I'd have to have super strength to get out of these. _

But then she hears another voice inside the apartment calling out for her. "Lois? Where are you?"

_It's Chloe, thank goodness. She can get me out of these. _But as that thought crosses her mind, she realizes something else. _I'd never hear the end of it from her. She'll tease me any chance she gets. _She frowns for a minute, then makes a decision. "Chloe?" she yells out. "I'm in the bedroom and I need your help!"

"I'm coming," she yells out to Lois.

Lois hears her rapidly approaching footsteps until they stop outside the door. Then she watches as the doorknob slowly turns. _Here we go. _The door finally opens.

Chloe steps inside; her jaw dropping at the sight of a naked Lois handcuffed to the bed. "HOLY SHIT!" she exclaims; trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny!" she retorts. "You have to get me out of these things."

"I'm sorry, Lois, but this is just too funny. If I hold it back, I might hurt myself."

"FINE! If you have to laugh to get it out of your system, then just do it," scowling at her.

Chloe walks over to the bed and sits down on the edge of it. "I'm sorry, Lois. But you know as well as I do that if the situation was reversed, you'd be busting a gut laughing - and don't even try to deny it," smiling at her as Lois collapses back on the bed; burying her head in the pillow. "I wish I could help you, Lois, but I don't have the keys to these things. She leans forward to take a better look at them. "These are real handcuffs!" she exclaims.

"Why do you think I need help, Chloe?" turning her head to glare at her.

"Well, well, I had no idea that Clark Kent had a kinky side," she quips.

"Oh you have NO idea Chloe," she says rather mysteriously.

Chloe chuckles a little. "You must really bring it out in him, Lois."

That's when Lois gets a sudden inspiration. "You know, maybe you being here is a good thing. I would absolutely love to get back at him - if you catch my drift," arching her eyebrow.

Chloe smiles back at her. "That sounds like fun. What did you have in mind?"

"Well..." her 'evil grin' back on her face, "How comfortable would you feel about getting naked?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

"You want me to get naked in front of Clark?"

"It will totally throw him for a loop if we act like we want a threesome," Lois says with a smirk.

"Just how far do you think we'll have to go?" she asks Lois.

"I just want to go far enough to completely freak him out." They flesh out the details of the plan for the next ten minutes. Then they hear footsteps coming into the hallway. "That's Clark," she says. Chloe quickly gets undressed and crawls into bed next to Lois. Lois pulls herself up to her knees and they watch as the door begins to open. But it's not Clark. Both their eyes widen in shock when they see who it is.

"Mrs. Kent?" they both exclaim at the same time.

Martha shakes her head at Lois. "I KNEW there was something going on when you wouldn't come out of the bedroom. I just didn't expect to find my son's girlfriend in bed with another woman. And Chloe of all people?" shaking her head again.

"Mrs. K, it's not what you think," Lois says; trying to explain.

But Martha will have none of it. "Clark is going to be completely devastated. How can you do this to him? And after all the crap he went through with Lana?" She pauses for a moment. "I can't believe I actually thought that you were going to be my daughter-in-law someday," a pained expression on her face.

Lois stares at her; stunned by what Martha is saying. "Mrs. K, please let me explain."

"No. It's too late for explanations, Lois. I have to tell Clark about this." Then she adds, "And you can forget about being Jonathan's campaign manager. I'll take care of those duties." She walks over to the door, then turns around and says, "Good bye, Lois, Chloe. I hope an afternoon of pleasure was worth the pain you've caused my son." Then she walks out of the bedroom and slams the door closed behind her.

Lois and Chloe stare at each other. "I don't believe it," Lois finally says. "How could she possibly think that we're a couple?"

Chloe gets out of bed and gets dressed. "I guess your little plan backfired – didn't it Lois? Because of your desire for revenge on a simple little prank, I just lost my best friend. Thanks a lot," she says sarcastically; walking out the door and leaving Lois behind.

Lois just sits there still in shock. _What just happened?_

**Ten minutes earlier…**

Martha was exiting Lois's bathroom when she hears Chloe's voice coming from Lois's bedroom. She looks curiously at the bedroom door. _What's Chloe doing in there? _Her curiosity gets the better of her; tip toeing over to the door and begins to listen…

_Chloe: I wish I could help you Lois…These are real handcuffs!_

_Lois: Why do you think I need help Chloe? _

_Chloe: Well, well, I had no idea that Clark Kent had a kinky side._

_Lois: Oh you have NO idea Chloe._

_Chloe: You must really bring it out in him Lois._

_Lois: You know, maybe you being here is a good thing. I would absolutely love to get back at him – if you catch my drift._

_Chloe: That sounds like fun. What did you have in mind?_

_Lois: Well…How comfortable would you feel about getting naked?_

Martha stares at the door in shock. _I don't believe it. Wait a minute. Why shouldn't I believe it? Oh, so many things make sense now. Especially that Admiral's uniform that Clark has in his closet. _

She tip toes away and quietly exits the apartment; making her way down the stairs and is surprised to see Clark coming through the front door; wearing said uniform. "Clark?"

He stares at her in shock. "Mom? What are you still doing here?" he says rather nervously.

She continues to stare at him. "Why are _YOU _wearing an Admirals uniform, Clark?" raising her eyebrows at him.

"Well…um…" stammering a little." But before he could continue, Martha jumps right in.

"And don't even think of telling me it's for a costume party. Clark. I saw it hanging in your closet two months ago. I asked you about it then and you never did give me an answer."

"I can't tell you Mom. It's a little…um…personal?"

"Personal?" she responds. "Since when can't you tell me something personal. Clark?"

"Since Lois and I have been having sex – that's why," he blurts out. _Shit! Why did I tell my mother that?_

"Clark, your father and I have known for months that you and Lois have been having sex. I just don't understand why you felt the need to hide it from us."

He looks at her with a puzzled expression. "You don't have a problem with it? That doesn't make sense Mom. You didn't exactly approve of my having sex with Lana. What makes this so different?"

"Because we never felt that you and Lana were right for each other. Your father and I have been waiting for you and Lois to realize that you loved each other. So when it happened, we realized that the two of you were mature enough to make your own decisions."

He looks at her with such love. "Thank you. Mom," pulling her into his arms and giving her a big hug.

She looks up at him. "I have to say that you look so handsome in uniform. If you ever went into the service..."

"I don't think so - but thanks for the compliment," smiling down at her. "I'll see you at lunch tomorrow," letting go of her and heading towards the stairs.

"Clark?" calling out to him. He turns around to look at her. "There's something else I wanted to tell you before you go upstairs to see Lois." He comes back over to her. "Let's have a seat shall we?" sitting down at one of the tables. He pulls up a chair and joins her.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" he asks her.

She tells him about the conversation she heard between Lois and Chloe. His eyes widen in disbelief. "I don't believe it!"

"Well believe it. I can only assume that you were with Lois before and you handcuffed her to the bed?" looking curiously at him. She can't help but note how red his face is becoming. "I have to say that I would have never figured you to have a kinky side, Clark. Lois maybe, but not you," winking at him. "But I can't say I blame her for wanting to get back at you. If your father ever pulled something like that on me, I would want to get back at him too."

He's surprised to hear those words from Martha. She continues on, "If this kind of thing happens again and I find out about it, I can promise you that I won't tell you. You'll just have to suffer the 'consequences' of your actions. You do understand - don't you?"

He nods yes. "I do."

"Good," she replies. "Now I really have to get to work. I'm filling in for one of the waitresses for a few hours," getting up from her chair.

"Mom?" calling out after her.

"Yes, Clark?"

"How would you like to have a little fun with Lois?" a smile forming on his face and raising one eyebrow.

She stares at him for a moment. "What exactly do you have in mind?" smiling back at him.

**10 minutes later...**

After Martha slams the bedroom door, she walks into the living room. Clark is sitting on one of the stools in front of the kitchen counter. "You were brilliant, Mom," he says to her; giving her a peck on the cheek. "You could have been an actress," smiling down at her. Then they both hear Chloe's footsteps exiting the bedroom. He swiftly sweeps Martha up in his arms and super speeds out of there before Chloe could catch them. Once Chloe's gone, Clark comes back into the living room alone; Martha having gone downstairs to work.

He walks over to the bedroom; keys in hand. _I better wipe this smile off my face - otherwise she'll suspect something's up. _He opens the door and finds Lois exactly where he left her less than thirty minutes ago. He notices the sad expression on her face. She slowly looks up at him.

"I just saw my mother - and she said something about you being in bed with Chloe?" he says in all seriousness.

"Clark, it's not what you think. It was supposed to be a little prank. There's nothing going on between Chloe and I. For Pete's sake, she's my cousin. I tried to explain it to your mother, but she wouldn't hear any of it. And now Chloe is upset," sighing and burying her head in the pillow.

He walks over and reaches over to unlock the handcuffs; taking them off and gently rubbing her wrists with his fingers. "I'll straighten this whole thing out. Trust me. Everything will be okay," pulling her into his arms; a big grin on his face...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21 **

**Later that evening...**

Clark is on his way to Lois's apartment; having briefly stopped to pick up some food for dinner. He can't help but be pleased with himself. _I really got her good. She didn't know what hit her. I could have been an actor. And she thinks I'm a bad liar. Well I showed her; _smiling to himself. He walks into the Talon; stopping briefly to say hi to his mother.

He climbs the stairs to Lois's apartment with some Chinese take-out. He's about to knock when he notices a envelope addressed to him tacked on the door. He puts down the bag and removes the note from the door; looking at it curiously. He opens it and begins to read the message inside...

_**Admiral Kent,**_

_**Put the Chinese food away. I feel like having dessert first. There's some whipped cream in the refrigerator. I can't wait for you to put it on me and lick it off with that nice long tongue of yours. I also can't wait to spread it all over 'Clark Jr.' and suck it off. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Amber Waves**_

_**PS: When you come in, I want to see you wearing nothing but your sexiest smile.**_

_Well, this should be very interesting_. He puts the note in his pocket, then opens the door to the apartment; locking it behind him. He walks over to the refrigerator and puts the food away; taking out the can of whipped cream. He takes a look at the label. _She got French Vanilla this time. _He also notices that there's music playing on the stereo. _She's playing something I like for a change; _listening to the song that's playing...

_**Never been no fragile flower, I always got too much to say...**_

He can't help but smile at that particular line. _That is so true. She never shuts up._

_**Never had much luck with love and romance, I guess it's always been that way...**_

_I think we can both relate to that one._

_**But I've been seriously thinking about slippin' on the velvet gloves...**_

_Velvet gloves huh? That's an interesting idea._

_**I know it's strange but my lucks about to change cause what we got here is True Love, yeh, yeh**_

_My luck finally did change. I'm so lucky to have someone like Lois._

_**True Love, you can't buy it - no, no, You know it ain't like nothin' else,**_

_That one is absolutely true._

_**True Love, you really ought to try it, You owe it to yourself to get ya some - True Love...**_

"Admiral, is that you?" hearing Lois' voice calling him from her bedroom.

"I'll be there in a minute," he calls out to her.

"Don't forget what my note said," she calls out again.

"I haven't forgotten," he replies. He removes all his clothing, then picks up the can of whipped cream; making his way over to her bedroom door and knocking on the door. "Ms. Waves?"

"Come on in, Admiral Kent." He opens the door and enters the room; seeing her lying on the bed.

"I see you're only wearing _your_ sexiest smile," raising one eyebrow at her.

She pats the spot next to her. "Come here, Admiral," she coos.

He places the whipped cream on the nightstand and crawls into bed; lying down next to her. She crawls on top of him and straddles his thighs. She grabs his wrists and lays his hands on top of the headboard behind him. Then she lightly starts stroking his chest with her fingertips. "Mmm. I love it when you do that."

"How about when I do this?" lowering her lips to his nipple and and gently nipping it with her teeth.

"Oh yeah," moaning again as the palm of her other hand glides over his other nipple. After a few minutes of this, she stops and reaches over to the nightstand drawer; pulling out a silk scarf. He looks curiously at her. "What are you doing with that?" he asks her.

"I want to blindfold you. But under NO circumstances are you to use your x-ray vision. Is that understood - Admiral?"

"Aye Aye...Sailor," giving her a wink and a smile.

"Alright then," laying it over his eyes and tying it securely behind his head. "You are never going to forget this night as long as you live," she whispers in his ear. Then she climbs off him.

He could hear her leaving the bed. "Where are you going?" he asks.

"Just to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

A couple minutes later, he hears her footsteps come back in. He could feel the bed creak as she gets back into bed; lying on top of him and beginning to kiss him on his neck.

"Mmm," sighing as he feels her lips make their way down his chest; not stopping until she reaches the dark curly hairs surrounding 'Clark Jr.' She gently blows on them; causing his ass to buck up. Then her fingers gently wrap around him and begin to squeeze him; slowly moving up and down.

"Ahh," moaning loudly as she increases the pressure on him. She stops briefly to reach over and grab the whipped cream. Then she sprays some on him; beginning to lick it off.

"Mmm," murmuring in a throaty voice; her hands gripping his ass.

"That feels sooo good Amber," he moans as he starts to feel his body tensing up. "I'm almost ready to come," moaning even louder as his body begins to convulse.

She removes her mouth from him and gets off him. Then he feels her get back on him; lowering herself onto him. She starts moving up and down on him; squeezing him with her inner walls. Her hands are laying over his as she continues her movements. Then his eyes roll back in his head as the orgasm finally hits him; his body almost violently convulsing. "Ohh," he cries out as he finally releases into her.

"That felt good - didn't it baby?" she whispers in his ear.

"Oh yeah," whispering back to her. Then she reaches behind his head and removes the blindfold. He looks up to see Lois straddling him. But then his eyes widen in shock at something else. Or rather, someone else who's lying next to him; gently stroking his chest with her fingers.

"CHLOE?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**Song in this chapter:**

_True love_ by Pat Benatar


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

Clark stares at Chloe in shock - then looks up at Lois. "You DIDN'T," his eyes bulging. "Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did?" saying it in a pleading tone. Then he looks over at Chloe. "That wasn't you who...who..." stammering a lot.

"All I'll say is that I'm gonna have that French Vanilla whipped cream more often," Chloe replies; licking her lips.

He sits up and pushes Lois off him; getting out of bed and glaring at the two of them. "So you're saying that we...we..." stammering again.

"Yep. You just had yourself a threesome," Lois replies; winking at him.

He sits back down on the bed; putting his head between his knees. "I don't believe this," he mutters under his breath over and over.

Lois slides over to sit down next to him and puts her arm around his shoulders. He doesn't feel it at first - but when he realizes it, he throws her arm off; standing off and abruptly standing up. He walks over to the door and turns around. "I can't believe you would do such a thing. How can you violate me like that? I trusted you." He starts to open the door. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust you again," walking out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

Now Lois is the one who's shocked. She stares at Chloe - who just shrugs her shoulders. "What should I do, Chloe?"

Chloe slides out of bed and stands up; looking down at Lois. "You have to tell him the truth Lois. You have to tell him that it was you the whole time and that I didn't even come into the room until after you were finished. If you don't, then I don't know if your relationship will ever recover." She walks over to the closet and pulls out her clothes, then puts them on. She walks over to the door, opens it, then exits through it and closes it behind her.

_She's right. I know she's right. I have to tell him. I don't want to lose him. I love him too much. _She walks over to the bureau and picks up her cell phone; dialing Clark's cell. But all she gets is the voice mail. "Clark, it's Lois. Please call me. We really need to talk. Please let me explain." She hangs up and sits back down on the bed. _I definitely went too far this time._

**Back to the farm**

Clark super speeds back to the farm. He makes his way up to the loft and just stands in the middle of the room. Then he finally lets it all out. He starts laughing. Laughing like crazy. He laughs so hard that he's crying; collapsing on the couch and holding his stomach. He finally sits up and wipes the tears from his eyes. _I should have been an actor; _smiling to himself.

_I knew something was up when she wanted to blindfold me. But when she told me not to use my x-ray vision? Well, that just confirmed it for me. _He stands back up and walks over to his desk; picking up a picture of him and Lois that he keeps there. _Oh Lois, we are SO meant for each other; _gently stroking the frame, then putting it back down. He pulls out his phone and listens to Lois's voice mail again. _Oh we'll talk all right. The plus side to all this is that now SHE has to make it up to me. _

Then a sudden thought occurs to him. _Did she figure out that the whole thing with Mom yelling at her was just a prank? And if she did, then how DID she put it together? _He sits back down on the couch; lost in thought. Then it suddenly occurs to him how she figured it out. With a determined look on his face, he super speeds out of there...

**Back at the Talon...**

Lois descends the staircase and makes her way over to the counter; sitting down on one of the stools. Martha comes out from the back and sees her sitting there; looking quite dejected. Martha walks over and places a cup of coffee in front of her. "Lois? What's wrong?"

"I think I just destroyed my relationship with Clark - that's what's wrong," her head plopping down on the counter.

"And how exactly did you do that?" Martha asks her in a soft voice.

"Well..." she begins; lifting her head up, "After Clark left earlier, something occurred to me. I wondered why on earth would Mrs. Kent think that I was having a fling with Chloe? And then I realized that Clark probably put you up to it." She stops for a moment and looks up at Martha; hoping for confirmation.

Martha just sighs; resting her elbows on the counter. "You're right Lois. Clark did put me up to it. When I overheard you and Chloe earlier, I told Clark about it. He wanted to have a little fun with you - so he persuaded me to go along with it."

"So I guess I was right about that," resting her head on her hands. Then she goes on, "Then I decided to get back at Clark. So..." hesitating for a moment, "I made him believe that we had a threesome with Chloe," slowly looking up at Martha. But she's surprised by the look that Martha gives her back. "You don't seem surprised, Mrs. Kent?" looking at her curiously.

Martha takes Lois's hands in hers. "Lois, Jonathan and I have known for several months now that you and Clark have a sexual relationship. You don't need to hide it from us anymore. But at the same time, I don't want to hear all the 'kinky' details - okay?"

Lois finally has a smile on her face. "I think I can agree to that. Thanks, Mrs. K."

"You're welcome, Lois," smiling back at her. "But let me ask you this: what happened that makes you think that your relationship with Clark is destroyed?"

"Well, he got so angry that he told me he couldn't believe that I would violate him like that. That he wasn't sure if he could ever trust me again," tears in her eyes.

Martha comes from behind the counter and walks up to her; giving her a hug. Lois wraps her arms around her and hugs her back; resting her head on Martha's shoulder. "Would it help if I tried to talk to him?" whispering in Lois's ear.

Lois looks up at her with tear-stained eyes. "Would you do that for me?" wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Someday you're going to be my daughter-in-law. Of course I'll do it for you," lifting Lois' head off her shoulder and looking into her bloodshot eyes. "Now you go back upstairs and take it easy. Take care of those red eyes. Meanwhile, I'll talk to Clark - okay?"

She nods yes. "Okay." She walks over to the staircase and looks back at Martha. "I love you, Mrs. K," smiling at her.

"I love you too Lois," smiling back at her; watching as Lois climbs the staircase to her apartment and disappears from her view.

A few minutes later, Clark re-enters the Talon. He sees his mother at the counter and walks up to her. "Mom, I have to ask you something."

She stares back at him. "I have to tell you something, Clark."

"I have to ask you my question first," sitting down on the seat that Lois was just sitting on a few minutes before. "Did you tell Lois about our little prank?"

"In all honesty - no Clark. As it turns out, she figured it out for herself. That's when she decided to get back at you by making you think that the two of you had a threesome with Chloe."

"I know we didn't have one."

She stares at Clark with a surprised look on her face. "How did you know it was all an act?" she asks him.

"When Lois put a blindfold on me and asked me not to use my x-ray vision, I knew she was up to something."

"Well, she's pretty upset about the whole thing. She's convinced that your relationship is destroyed. You really need to talk to her."

"I know. I'm going to talk to her right now."

"Okay then," smacking him on the back of the head.

"HEY!" he exclaims. "What did you do that for?"

"Enough with the pranks before somebody really gets hurt - okay?"

He frowns for a moment. "You're right. I know you're right," getting up from the stool and making his way over to the staircase.

"Clark?"

He turns around and faces her. "Yes, Mom?"

"I'm sorry I hit you. But you deserved it this time you know," raising one eyebrow at him.

He smiles back at her. "I know," turning back around and disappearing up the stairs. She just shakes her head. _What am I going to do with the two of them? _she wonders.

**Upstairs in Lois's apartment...**

Lois is curled up on the couch; eating rocky road ice cream and listening to the radio. Clark walks up to the door and hears what's playing...

_**Please forgive me - I know not what I do, Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you, **_

He bites his lip; trying to keep his eyes from watering. Then he finally knocks on the door.

_**Don't deny me - this pain I'm going through, Please forgive me - if I need ya like I do...**_

Lois puts down the ice cream when she hears the knocking. She gets up and walks over to the door; looking out the peephole. She slowly opens the door and looks into Clarks eyes. Without a word, Clark comes in and wraps his arms around her.

_**Please believe me - every word I say is true, Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you...**_

"I'm so sorry if I caused you any pain, Lois," cradling her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry too, Clark. I went too far. I crossed the line. I should have never made you believe that we had a threesome with Chloe."

He continues to hold her. "Can we call it a tie - prank-wise?" whispering into her ear. He could feel a smile on her face.

"Okay," looking up at him with a smile.

"That's my girl," smiling down at her before giving her a tender yet passionate kiss. "You do know I love you - don't you?" he says after their lips pull apart.

"Of course I do. And you know I love you - right?"

"Absolutely," kissing her again. Then he lets go of her and closes the door behind him. "We never did have that Chinese food," coming back to her and stroking her cheek with his fingers.

She smiles again at him. "You go wash up and I'll warm it up."

"I'll be right back," kissing her one more time before walking over to the bathroom. While she goes into the kitchen to warm up the food, he enters the bathroom to wash his hands. He accidently knocks the bottle of liquid soap into the wastebasket. As he's retrieving it, he notices something written on a box that causes him to drop the bottle again. He picks up the box and stares at it. He walks out of the bathroom and makes his way back to the living room.

"The food will be ready in a few minutes," Lois says; coming into the living room. But she stops in her tracks when she sees the expression of shock on his face. "What's wrong Clark?" she asks.

"I have to ask you a question Lois."

"_O-kay._ What is it?" beginning to get a little concerned.

He holds up the box he found in the bathroom. "Are you pregnant?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**Song in this chapter:**

_Please forgive me_ by Bryan Adams


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23: REVELATIONS**

Lois looks at Clark in utter shock; staring at the box in Clark's hand. "Where did you get this?" grabbing the box out of his hand and looking at it.

"I found it in your bathroom, Lois," he says in a soft voice. "So, are you?" he asks again.

"Hell, no!" she exclaims. "I'm on the pill, Clark. You know that," staring at him curiously. "If I were pregnant, don't you think I would tell you right away?"

_Of course she would tell me. I know that. _Out loud he says, "Of course I know that. It could have been that you just took it and haven't had a chance to tell me," he replies.

"Uh huh," not really believing him.

"Well if it's not yours, Lois, then who's is it?" he wonders out loud.

"I have no idea, Clark. Since your father made me his campaign manager, I've had a lot of people coming by to use my bathroom." She looks thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe it's one of the teenage volunteers who doesn't want their parents to know."

"I guess that's a possibility," he concedes.

"Did you look at the test itself to see what the results were?" she asks him.

"No," he replies. "I saw the box and came right back here."

Lois starts walking towards the bathroom; Clark following closely on her heels. She enters the bathroom and fishes out the pregnancy test out of the wastebasket. "Well?" Clark asks her while standing in the doorway.

"It says that its positive," staring at the test in her hands. "So there's someone out there who is either happy about it, or is freaking out right now," tossing it back into the basket. She brushes past Clark as she exits the bathroom and heads back to the kitchen. Clark walks over to the basket and looks again at the test. He picks it up and sits down on the edge of the tub; staring at it.

Lois had just returned to the kitchen when she realized that Clark hadn't followed her back there. She makes her way back to the bathroom and sees him still in there. She's about to say something when she notices him staring at the test with a sad look in his eyes.

_Why does he look so sad? You would think that he would be relieved? There's more to this that he's not saying. _"Clark?" calling his name as she re-enters the bathroom. But he doesn't answer her. "Clark?" she repeats; coming up to him and sitting down next to him. He finally looks over at her.

"What's wrong, Clark?" she asks him.

"Nothing's wrong, Lois," he says half-heartedly; turning his head away from her.

"I don't believe you. You're a terrible liar, Smallville," she retorts. She puts her hand on the side of his head and turns it back so they're face to face. "Please tell me, Clark?" her voice almost in a whisper.

He looks at her curiously. "You're gonna think it's silly, Lois. You'll probably even laugh about it."

"I promise I won't laugh," picking up his hands in hers and grasping them tightly.

"Alright," he says. "It's just that after the initial shock of seeing the box, I couldn't help but feel a little..." hesitating for a moment, "excited at the prospect at it." She stares at him in surprise. "You see, Lois, I've always doubted that I would ever be able to father a child because I'm not human. I mean, I don't know for sure of that, but I have to be realistic. I just don't think it's going to happen for me," biting his lip to keep his eyes from tearing.

Lois can't help but be touched by what he's saying. She lets go of his hands and puts her arms around him; his arms coming around her with their heads on each other's shoulders. They sit like that for a little while, then she pulls her head away and places her hands on each side of his face; gazing into his eyes. "Clark, I have no doubt that you will have a child someday. And if we can't have one of our own, then there are plenty of children out there who will need someone to love them and raise them. Your parents did it. Why can't we?" she asks him.

A smile finally appears on his face. "We?" raising one eyebrow.

"You heard right, Smallville. Believe it or not, I actually see us someday exchanging vows and having a couple of kids. But that someday is not now." She stops talking for a moment, then says, "But just so you know, it means so much to me to know how you would react if I really were pregnant. That you wouldn't abandon me. You would be there for me like no one else would," smiling back at him.

He moves forward to lay a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you Lois," he says after their lips pull apart.

"I love you, Clark." She gets up from the tub and looks down at him. "Come on, let's eat that Chinese food before it gets cold," extending her hand to him. He takes it; standing up and they walk out of the bathroom. "One more thing," she says.

He looks over at her. "Yes, Lois?"

"Don't even think of telling anybody about the exchanging vows and having kids with you stuff. I don't want anyone to think I'm getting mushy."

"I promise," chuckling as they go back into the kitchen.

**Lois's apartment** - **11:59 P.M. **

**10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...****HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

There are images on the television of people in Times Square celebrating the beginning of 2006. There's a lot of drinking, dancing, kissing, and a lot of hugging. But there are two people who are a little too busy to watch what's going on.

Clark looks down at Lois; caressing her face with his finger. "Happy New Year, Lois," smiling down at her.

"Happy New Year, Clark," smiling right back; reaching up to kiss him. "Now where were we?"

"I think I was just about to do this," his lips gently kissing her down her stomach...

**Chloe's apartment - 11:59 P.M.**

**5...4...3...2...1...****HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Chloe stares at the television. _I don't know why I even stayed up for this. It's not as if I have anyone to kiss; _emptying the last of the champagne into her glass. _Well, here's to me; _swallowing it in one gulp. She picks up the empty pizza box and the empty container of ice cream and tosses it into the garbage. _Whoa! _swaying a little. _I think I may have drunk too much. I'll probably have a hangover tomorrow. I'm just going to go to bed; _walking to her bedroom and collapsing onto the bed; not even bothering to take off her clothes. Within a few minutes, she's fast asleep.

**The Kent Farm - 11:59 P.M.**

**3...2...1...****HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Jonathan and Martha are wearing paper hats and blowing their noise makers like they do every year. "Happy New Year," says Jonathan; taking Martha in his arms and kissing her.

"Happy New Year," she says after their lips pull apart.

"Let's have a toast," walking over to the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of champagne. He opens the bottle with a corkscrew; pouring two glasses and handing one to Martha. "Here's to us, sweetheart. May we have another wonderful year together," clinking her glass and taking a sip.

He looks back up and notices that she hasn't taken a sip. She places the glass back on the counter.

"Are you okay, Martha?" he asks; a little concerned.

"I'm fine, Jonathan. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that every New Years Eve we stay up to see the ball drop, have a glass of champagne, then... well...you know," winking at her.

She smiles at him. "I just don't think I should have any right now."

"And why not?" he asks her.

She takes the glass out of his hand and places it back on the counter; taking his hands in hers and smiling at him. "Jonathan? I have something to tell you."

He looks curiously at her. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24: YES I AM**

Jonathan stares at Martha in shock. "_What_ did you just say?" his eyes bulging.

"I said I'm pregnant."

"I think I need to sit down," making his way over to the couch. She sits down next to him; putting her hand on his shoulder. They sit there in silence for about a minute, then he turns to her and asks, "Are you sure?"

"I took a home pregnancy test yesterday afternoon. It was positive," she responds.

He shakes his head in disbelief. "I just don't understand. I thought that after the truck accident, that you wouldn't be able to conceive again?"

"I don't know what to tell you, Jonathan. All I can say is that it's a miracle," smiling at him, then kissing him on the cheek. He smiles back at her; pulling her into his arms and holding her.

"So...how far along are you anyway?" whispering in her ear.

"I'm about two months," whispering back to him.

He pulls away to gaze at her. "So you haven't been to a doctor yet?"

"I called him and he said he could squeeze me in on Monday."

"Good. And you know I'll be there."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," she quips; kissing him on the lips.

He smiles at her, then has a realization. "I can't wait to see the expression on Clark's face when we tell him the good news."

"He's always wanted to be a big brother. I think he'll be thrilled," she replies.

"We'll tell him at lunch later," kissing her on the neck.

"Umm," she sighs. "I love it when you do that."

"You do huh?" a mischievous glint in his eyes. "What about when I do this?" standing up and lifting her up into his arms; her hands linked around his neck.

"Even better," her eyes twinkling as he carries her upstairs...

**Eight hours later...**

Clark wakes up to find he's alone in bed. _Where'd she go? _he wonders to himself. "Lois?" calling out her name. Before he could get out of bed, she comes in with a tray and hands it to him. He stares at her curiously, then at the tray. _Huh. Nothings burnt. This might actually be edible. _"This looks good, Lois," he replies. "I thought you couldn't cook?" picking up his fork.

"I still can't. I went out and bought it," she retorts. "But don't you worry Smallville. I'll surprise you one of these days."

"I don't doubt it," smiling up at her as he begins to eat.

"I'll be right back," she says; leaving the room for a moment, then returning with a tray of her own. "I thought it would be nice to have breakfast in bed," smiling over at him as she sits down next to him.

"I don't mind anything that requires us to stay in bed," leaning over to kiss her on the lips."

She pulls away and says, "Is that all you have on the brain, Smallville? Sex?" lightly punching him on his upper arm.

"What can I say? I just love having sex with you," his eyes sparkling.

"Stop that, Smallville," punching him again.

He looks puzzled. "Stop what?"

"You keep talking like that and we'll never get to this breakfast that I ever so lovingly..."

"Bought," finishing her sentence; a smirk on his face.

Her eyes narrow at his comment. "You really are a smart-ass aren't you?" about to punch him again.

He captures her wrist in mid-punch. "You do that again and you will be punished, Ms. Lane," glaring back at her.

_He wouldn't dare. _She punches him again with her other fist; raising one eyebrow at him.

He lets go of her other wrist, then gets out of bed and walks out of the bedroom. In spite of herself, she gets out of bed and slowly walks out; peering into the living room to see what he's doing.

_He's putting on his pants. Why? _she wonders.

Then he looks up and sees her standing in the doorway. He walks over to her and throws her over his shoulder and walks out of the apartment; making his way down the stairs and into the Talon.

"What the HELL are you doing, Smallville?" trying desperately to slip out of his arms. But his arms are gripped too tightly around her. He pushes her up against one of the pillars and wraps her arms behind it. Then she hears a 'click'. She glares intently at him. "You son of a bitch!" she yells out. "You handcuffed me AGAIN!"

"I told you that you would be punished if you punched me one more time," smiling wickedly at her. He goes upstairs and returns a few seconds later with one of the breakfast trays. He removes the food from the tray and places it on the table right in front of her. She continues to glare at him as he pulls up a chair and sits down. He props his feet on the table; crossing them at the ankles and picks up the plate. "This is really good," he remarks; eating his food.

She continues to stare at him. "What if someone comes in?" she finally asks. "How are you going to explain my being naked?" she retorts.

"The Talon is closed. But I'm sure that should anybody walk by..." a devious expression in his eyes.

"I will SO get you back for this, Clark Kent," a look of restrained fury in her eyes.

"I don't think so, Lois," he quips; placing the fork down and picking up his glass of orange juice. "Umm, that tastes so good. Is that fresh squeezed?" he asks her as he's sipping it.

"I have no idea - and frankly my dear, I don't give a damn," spitting out the words at him.

"Huh," he mutters. "I haven't seen that movie in such a long time. Maybe I'll go rent it and we could watch it later," raising his eyebrows at her.

"We're supposed to go back to the farm and have a New Years Day lunch with your parents - that is, if you ever uncuff me?"

"Well that all depends on you," he quips; getting up from his chair and walking up to her. "The new year is only eight hours old and you're already a bad girl. What am I gonna do with you, Ms. Lane?" whispering in her ear as his finger glides up and down between her breasts.

"Mmm," sighing and closing her eyes as his lips find her earlobe; gently sucking on it. _How does he do that? I'm furious with him; yet the second he touches me I'm putty in his hands._

His lips move away from her earlobe and makes their way down to her shoulders. "Mmm, you taste so good," moving his lips across her shoulders and back again.

"Ohh," she gasps; opening her eyes as his hands cup her breasts; gently squeezing them.

"If you're a good girl, I'll bring you upstairs and do the things that will make you blush all over?" he whispers to her. "Will you be a good girl?" looking into her eyes.

"I will," nodding yes.

"You promise?"

"I promise," crossing her fingers behind her.

"Uncross your fingers, Ms. Lane," he says sternly.

She stares back at him in astonishment. "How did you...?"

"You forget I have x-ray vision. But even if I didn't have it, you would still do it anyway," another smirk on his face.

"Alright. _Fine_," uncrossing her fingers. "Satisfied?"

"Oh I will be shortly," uncuffing her and throwing her over his shoulder; smacking her lightly on her ass as he carries her back upstairs...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

**Five minutes earlier...**

Lana was starting to walk past the Talon and happened to glance in - but stops dead in her tracks at what she sees. Her eyes widen in disbelief at the sight. _I can't believe that Clark has Lois tied up naked. _She's even more shocked to see Clark swing her over his shoulder and smack her on the ass; carrying her upstairs. _Why didn't he ever want to do that kind of stuff with me? What makes Lois so special? _a hurt expression on her face as she continues walking down the street.

**5 minutes later...**

Clark enters the apartment and makes his way to the bedroom while still carrying Lois over his shoulder. He sets her down on the bed for a second as he takes off his pants, then sits down on the edge of the bed and lays her face down across his lap while holding her down with one arm so that she can't escape.

"I said I was going to be a good girl, so let me go," she demands of him.

"I don't think you're in the position to make demands, Ms. Lane," gently caressing her ass. "You see, your punishment is not quite over yet."

"I don't like the sound of that," she retorts; still trying to wiggle out of his grip. But he's just too strong for her.

"I'm going to ask you some questions Ms. Lane. And I hope for your sake that you answer them correctly. And if you don't, I'll..."

"You'll...what?" interrupting him.

"I'll do this," lightly smacking her on the ass.

She turns her head and stares at him in disbelief. "You _wouldn't!"_

"Oh, _wouldn't_ I?" smacking her again. "Do you understand me?"

She scowls at him. "Whatever. I really don't care."

"Very well, Ms. Lane." He stops for a moment - then says, "And for each right answer, I will lick, suck, kiss, or stroke a part of your body that I choose." He adds, "Do you understand me?"

_I must be one sick puppy to be turned on by this. _

"Whatever. I really don't give a f*ck."

He smacks her again. "That's for using the "F" word, Ms. Lane."

She frowns again. _Son of a bitch! _

"Are you sorry for swearing?" whispering in her ear. She doesn't say anything. "I'm going to ask you one more time. Are you sorry for swearing?" he repeats.

"Fine. Whatever."

"That's not much of an apology," smacking her again.

She grimaces at that last smack. _He is definitely going to be sorry. I'll say in my sweetest voice how sorry I am. That'll throw him off. _She turns her head and looks up at him. "I'm sorry," she says in the sweetest voice she could come up with.

"That's more like it," kissing her on the back of the neck. Then he says, "Let's get started shall we?" raising one eyebrow at her.

She turns her head away and takes a deep breath, then exhales. "Okay."

"Okay. Now my first question for you is this: When you gave me the lap dance at the club and I smacked your ass, did you like it?"

_I'm not going to tell him I liked it. I won't give him the satisfaction. _She turns her head again and looks up at him. "No I didn't," her eyes narrowing.

"Wrong answer," smacking her. "Now give me the right answer."

She frowns again. "How do you know it was the wrong answer?"

"Because I know you pretty darn well. Plus I could hear your heartbeat racing when I did it - in spite of the glare you gave me." Then he whispers to her, "I'm so glad that I have super hearing."

"You son of a bitch!" He smacks her on the other cheek.

"What the h*ll did you do that for?" He smacks her again. "Don't you realize that those were swear words, Ms. Lane?"

"I thought it was only if I used the "F" word?"

"I want you to answer my question," ignoring hers. "_Did you like it?_"

"Alright, Fine. Maybe I liked it," shrugging her shoulders.

"I'll accept that," gliding his finger up and down in between her ass cheeks.

"Ohh," she gasps as he does it several times.

"Okay. Next question: Do you love me?"

_Huh? What kind of question is that? Is it a trick question? Will he smack me if I say no? But what if I say yes? What will he do then? _"I'm not exactly crazy about you right now," glaring at him again.

"Another wrong answer. I'm really disappointed in you, Ms. Lane," smacking her ass again.

"Okay. Fine. I love you. Is that a good enough answer for you?"

"That's the best answer you've given me so far," putting his hands between her legs and slowly moving it back and forth several times. "I love it when you're so wet," he whispers in her ear; his hot breath tickling her neck.

"Ahh," she moans; feeling a tingle starting up within her.

"You like that - don't you?" continuing to whisper as his hand moves a little faster.

"No," she replies. _Let's see what he says about that. _He removes his hand and sticks his finger inside her tight hole.

"AHHH," she cries out; her ass bucking up. _He's good. He's damn good. Damn him for knowing exactly what turns me on._

_She's loving this. I know it. I could hear her pulse racing. This is getting really good. _

"Okay, next question: Am I the best lover you've ever had?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'll only repeat the question one more time, Ms. Lane. Am I the best lover you've ever had?"

"Hum," she mutters. "I'll have to think about that one."

He shakes his head at her. "I was so sure your answer would be 'yes'. I guess I was wrong," smacking her a little harder this time.

She turns her head again and looks up at him. She looks at him curiously. _Did that hurt his feelings? He actually looks hurt._

_That hurt puppy-dog look gets her every time. She's probably thinking that she hurt my feelings._

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. You are the best lover I've ever had," smiling up at him.

He smiles down at her. "Now _that's_ the best answer I've heard," sticking his fingers inside her core and beginning to move them in and out; penetrating her deeper and deeper with every thrust.

"Uhh," she cries out; feeling her body beginning to shudder. He continues moving them inside her; hitting her inner walls over and over again. She moans even louder when he uses his super speed.

"AHH," she screams out as her orgasm hits her; her body convulsing so much that he has to remove his fingers and hold her down with both arms.

Then he removes his arms and sits her down on his lap; facing away from him. He wraps his arms around her; pinning her arms to her sides as he lifts her up and lowers her onto him.

"Ohh," closing her eyes as he begins thrusting into her. Her legs wrap tightly around his; throwing her head back against his chest as he penetrates her harder and harder. "Oh, Clark!" feeling the beginning of another orgasm. It spurs him on to thrust even harder; hitting her aching and by now very wet inner walls. Her body begins shaking again as she's rocking back and forth on him as he thrusts. She has a mind-blowing orgasm; her body going limp against him. He has one of his own a few seconds later; releasing himself into her and falling back onto the bed; her lying on top of him.

"Oh, Clark," she moans softly.

"Oh, Lois," he moans too; rolling on top of her and softly kissing her lips. They lay like that for a few minutes.

Then she says, "You did keep your promise. I am blushing all over," winking at him. Then she grabs him by the chin. "If you ever _ever_ tell anyone about this, you will regret the day your spaceship landed in Smallville," gazing intently at him. "Do _you_ understand me?"

He stares down at her. "Yes, Sailor," a twinkle in his eye

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

**New Years Day - 1:00**

Jonathan is in the living room watching a football game while Martha is pacing back and forth in the kitchen. She looks at the clock again and wonders exactly where Clark and Lois were. _They were supposed to be here at 12:30. They should have called if they knew they were going to be late. _She walks over to the window over the sink and peers out for what feels like the 100th time. Then she sees Clark's truck pull up. _Well it's about time. I hope he has a good excuse. _"Jonathan," she calls out. "They're finally here."

He shuts off the television and comes into the kitchen to stand next to her. They look out the window and observe Clark and Lois getting out of the truck and walking towards the house. However, they're both surprise to see Lois walking past Clark in a huff. "Jonathan?"

"What, Martha?" he replies.

"Did I just see...?"

"You did, Martha," continuing to watch them as they climb the stairs of the porch. "There's something weird going on with them. I just can't put my finger on it though."

"I have a pretty good idea," she replies. "Tell me why Lois would be rubbing her backside as if it hurt? Now that I have absolutely no clue."

He starts to walk towards the kitchen door, but stops and stares back at her. "Wait a minute. Exactly what did you mean when you said that you have a pretty good idea?"

She hesitates before speaking. "If I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't say anything to Clark and Lois. Okay?"

"Okay," sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Well," telling him the whole story about the events of the day before.

His jaw drops. "Clark? He did that?" his eyes widening with surprise.

"That's right, Jonathan," she replies, "Our son is no Boy Scout. He has a kinky side," she says with a straight face.

"Well it's a good thing I'm already sitting down," he quips. Then his eyebrows narrow.

She looks curiously at him. "What's wrong, Jonathan?"

"Why haven't they come in yet?"

"I have no idea." They both walk over to the front window and look out onto the porch. They both gasp out in surprise as they observe Lois punching Clark on his upper arm, then waving her finger at him. They look at each other and think the same thing: _What the hell is going on?_

**About ten minutes earlier...**

Clark and Lois are in his truck. "Come on, Lois," he says. "You haven't said a word since we left your apartment."

She turns her head away and doesn't say a word. _Oh brother; _he groans. _Who knows how long she'll keep this up. Knowing Lois, she won't shut up for long. I think I know just what to say to break her silence. _"You know," he says, "You have no one to blame but yourself for that red ass of yours," he quips; a smug expression on his face. "After all, I did tell you what I'd do if you punched me one more time."

She turns her head and stares at him in shock; her eyes narrowing. _He's just trying to bait me. He said that on purpose hoping I'll start talking. But he's wrong. He doesn't know me like he thinks he does. _

She notes the smug expression he's wearing. _Oh don't you worry, my dear Mr. Kent. I'll wipe that smug look off your face when you least expect it. You forget who you're dealing with. _Unconsciously, a smile begins to form on her face.

He notices the smile and gets a nervous knot in the pit of his stomach. _Oh boy, she has that look. That 'evil grin' as I like to call it. I'm really in for it now. _

"We're here," pulling into the driveway and parking the truck. He gets out of the truck and is about to come around to open her door when she suddenly jumps out and walks past him in a huff. As she's walking ahead of him, her hand moves to her backside and rubs it a little.

_Son of a bitch; _muttering to herself. _He drove fast on purpose; knowing how bumpy these roads are. He gets such a perverse pleasure out of my discomfort. _She continues walking toward the porch; Clark closely on her heels.

"Wait up, Lois," catching up with her on the porch. She turns around and glares at him. "You did that on purpose - didn't you?" she hisses at him.

"Did what on purpose?" looking quizzically at her.

"Don't even _think_ of turning on that Kent charm because it's not going to work today," punching him on the upper arm, then waving her finger at him.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, Lois," acting all innocent; then walking over to the kitchen door and opening it. She brushes by him as he's holding it open, but then he lets the door slam; hitting her on her ass. She spins around and glares at him. "You son of a bitch!" she exclaims; rubbing her ass again.

He doesn't say anything, but he can't help the smirk that forms on his face. He then turns his attention to his parents - who are both staring at the two of them wide-eyed. "Happy New Year," he says; walking over to them and giving them both a hug.

"Happy New Year to you too, Clark," the two of them returning the hug. Then they turn to Lois. "Come here, Lois," calling out to her.

She walks over to them and pushes Clark aside; giving the two of them a hug. "Happy New Year to you too, Mr. & Mrs. K," smiling at them.

"We were wondering why the two of you were late. We expected you at 12:30. It's now 1:00," Martha gently scolds them.

"You can blame Lois for that," Clark pipes up. "She couldn't decide what she wanted to wear today. You could say that she was a 'bad' girl. Aren't you, Lois?" raising one eyebrow at her.

She frowns at his remark. _I'm going to get him good. _"Yes, I've been a really bad girl," she coos; walking up to Clark and putting her hand on his crotch.

He gives a start as her hand moves up and down against his crotch. "Lois," he hisses under his breath. "My parents are standing right there. What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh that's only the beginning, Smallville," removing her hand and walking away from him. He could feel himself turning red. He turns his head and sees the shocked looks on their faces.

He clears his throat. "Well," he says, "How about that lunch?" turning around and walking towards the kitchen.

Martha and Jonathan look at each other. "I think this is going to be a very interesting lunch," he remarks. She nods in agreement as they both go into the kitchen. Lois has already sat down; Clark sitting down next to her. Jonathan takes out the wine and begins to pour it into three glasses while Martha takes the chicken out of the oven.

Clarks looks curiously at his father as he's pouring the wine. "Lois and I can't have alcohol. We're not legal yet. And why are you only pouring three glasses?"

"It's a special occasion. You're allowed to have alcohol for special occasions," he remarks; closing the bottle and returning it to the refrigerator. He hands both of them a glass and takes one for himself.

"Aren't you having any, Mom?" Clark asks her.

She gives Jonathan a look. _It's time to tell them. _

Jonathan stands up; glass in hand. "I want to make a toast." The three of them also stand up; Martha holding a glass of apple juice. "Here's to my darling wife - who's made me happier than I ever thought I could be." Then he adds, "And to my son - who I am so proud of," smiling at Clark. Then he turns to Lois. "Don't think I forgot about you, Lois," smiling at her. "It makes me so happy that you and Clark are together. Even when you're at each other's throats," winking at her. Then he turns to Martha again and takes her hand. "And here's to our unborn baby - who we'll be seeing in about seven months," kissing her hand. "Cheers!" sipping his wine.

Clark and Lois stare at Martha and Jonathan in shock. After a moment of silence, Clark finally says, "You're pregnant, Mom?"

She nods yes. "I am Clark," smiling up at him.

"That was your pregnancy test in my wastebasket - wasn't it?" Lois exclaims.

"It was, Lois."

"You know that Clark thought I was the one who was pregnant?" giving him a sideways glance.

"Really?" looking curiously at Lois.

"Never mind that," Clark retorts; quickly walking over to Martha and giving her a big hug. "I can't believe this. I thought after the last time..."

"Let's forget about that," kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm so happy for you, Mom," kissing her back. Then he turns to Jonathan and gives him a hug. "I'm happy for both of you," pulling back at last.

Lois runs over to Martha and Jonathan and throws her arms around the two of them. "I don't know what to say. I think it's wonderful. Just think - Clark's going to have a baby brother or sister." She stops talking for a moment; a gleam in her eye.

Clark notices the look. "What's with the gleam in your eye Lois?"

"I was just picturing Clark Kent having to change a diaper. I can't wait to see that," chuckling a bit.

"It just so happens that I'm pretty handy with a diaper - aren't I, Mom?" looking over at her with a smile.

"That's right," looking over at Lois. "We once took in a baby temporarily and Clark was the only one to be able to calm him down. He's a born father."

He gets a wistful look on his face. Lois remembers that look; walking over to him and putting her arms around him. "Someday, Smallville," she whispers. "Someday."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

**Election Day morning - Two days later...**

"Clark?" she whispers in his ear; pulling the covers off him. "It's time to get up."

"Mmm," turning over and pulling the covers back over him.

"Come on, Smallville," yanking them off him and tossing it onto the floor.

But he still doesn't wake up. _I know exactly how to wake him up. _She gently pushes him onto his back and straddles his thighs. Her hand glides down his chest until it reaches his crotch, then wraps her fingers around his shaft and giving it a hard squeeze.

His eyes pop wide open. "I knew that would open your eyes," raising one eyebrow, then removing her hand. She climbs off him and walks over to the closet to find something to wear.

He sits up in bed; still staring at her. "That was a dirty trick," he retorts.

She turns around and looks back at him. "Who'd of thought you would be a heavy sleeper," the slightest hint of a smirk on her face.

He frowns at her; throwing a pillow towards her. She manages to avoid it; looking back at him in amusement. "I guess your reflexes aren't that fast when you first wake up huh?" winking at him. Then she adds, "Although, there is at least one reflex of yours that _never_ has a problem waking up," her eyes lingering on 'Clark Jr.'

His eyes narrow at her. "You better believe it," super speeding out of bed and sweeping her off her feet; dropping her on the bed. He promptly crawls on top of her and pins her arms down to the bed. "_Now_ who's reflexes are slow?" a smug expression on his face.

"You know - as much as I would love to have some fun with you, we do have a very busy day ahead of us," gazing up at him.

He lets go of her arms and crawls off the bed; putting on the clothes he had on the night before. "I know," sighing a little. "I'm going to go home to take a quick shower and change my clothes, then I'll come back and help you out with decorating the Talon. Okay?"

"Okay," sitting up and walking over to him. "I'll see you in a little while," tilting her head up to kiss him.

"Umm," he sighs. "Maybe later we could have some fun," he says after their lips pull away.

"I'm going to hold you to that, Smallville," smiling up at him. "Now go, get out of here," pushing him towards the door.

"Yes, Sailor," giving her a mock salute, then walks out the door.

"It's _Ms. Waves_ to you," calling out after him - but he's already gone. _I wish I had super speed. That would be awesome. _Shrugging her shoulders, she makes her way to the bathroom to take a shower herself.

**Kent Farm – a few minutes later...**

Martha wakes up and looks over at a still sleeping Jonathan. "It's time to wake up. We have some last minute campaigning to do," nudging him and whispering in his ear. He opens his eyes when he feels her warm breath on his neck. "Mmm," linking his arm around her and pulling her close to him.

"Not this morning," pulling away and getting out of bed. He frowns at her. She gazes back at him. "Maybe tonight," giving him a wink. "I'll be downstairs fixing breakfast."

"Okay," watching her as she walks out of the room. _How did I get so lucky?_ smiling to himself as he gets out of bed. _I'll take a quick shower, then have breakfast. _He grabs his bathrobe and makes his way to the bathroom, but the door is locked. "Martha?" he calls out; knocking on the door.

"It's me, Dad," Clark replies. "I'll only be a few minutes."

"Alright," Jonathan says; leaning against the wall. "When did you get home?"

"A few minutes ago," Clark says; rinsing off the lather. "I'm going to help Lois decorate the Talon for the victory party tonight after I have breakfast," stepping out of the shower and drying himself off.

"Aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves?" Jonathan remarks.

Clark has a thoughtful look on his face. He opens the door and steps out; looking over at Jonathan. "You're going to win tonight. I have a really good feeling about it."

"I hope you're right," he replies. Then he walks through the door and is about to close it; turning around to look at Clark. "I hope you left me some hot water?" raising one eyebrow at his son.

"It's not me who takes the marathon showers you know?" he quips; referring to Lois. Then he says, "But I did leave some hot water for you – _Senator_," smiling over at his father, then walking down the stairs.

Jonathan watches Clark until he disappears from his view. _How did I get so lucky? _He says to himself again as he closes the door.

**Later that afternoon…**

Clark and Lois finally finish up decorating the Talon for the party. They both step back and take one more look around. "It looks pretty good – doesn't it, Smallville?"

"It sure does," putting his arm around her waist and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "We make a great team, don't we?" kissing her again.

She turns her head and kisses him on the lips. "You bet we do," she quips after their lips pull apart.

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice calls out.

Both Clark and Lois turn around to see Chloe standing there holding a box of that's half full of campaign buttons. "Hey, Chloe," they both say at the same time.

"Let me help you with that," Clark walking over to her and taking the box; putting it on one of the tables.

"So have you heard anything yet?" she asks them.

"Not yet," Lois replies. "The polls don't close until 8:00, but the last I heard it was still a close race."

"Well I'm sure that your father is going to win. I have a really good feeling about it," Chloe replies; smiling over at Clark.

"It's funny that you said that," he replies. "I just told that to my father this morning."

"Great minds think alike – don't they?" she quips.

Lois just snorts at that comment. "I've been saying that since Mr. Kent announced his candidacy."

"That's true," Clark says.

Lois stares at him wide-eyed. "Wow. Clark Kent agreed with me on something. And we didn't even have to argue about it."

"I would savor the memory because who knows when we'll agree on something again," winking at her.

"Right back at you, Smallville," she retorts; winking back at him.

"Oh brother," Chloe groans. "Enough with the foreplay already – okay?"

"Foreplay?" they both say at the same time.

"Will you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?" saying it at the same time again.

"You're just doing that to get me all riled up," she retorts.

Lois looks over at Clark. "Do you know what she's talking about?"

He shakes his head. "Nope. Haven't a clue."

"That's it!" I'm getting out of here," walking towards the door. "I'll see you later at the party," opening the door.

"See you later, Chloe," they say in unison.

"Ugh," groaning again as she walks out the door; slamming it behind her.

Clark and Lois look at each other. "That was fun – wasn't it?" she says to him; putting her arms around his neck.

"We are sooo bad," he replies; putting his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss. "You know," whispering in her ear. "We don't have anything to do for another couple hours. How about we have some fun?" nibbling on her earlobe.

"I'd be okay with that," whispering back. He lifts her up into his arms and carries her upstairs. As they enter the apartment, she says, "No spanking okay? Unless it's me spanking you," fixing her eyes on his. "You have been a very bad boy lately," poking her finger at his chest.

"I guess I have been a bad boy. I do need to be punished," a mischievous expression on his face. He sets her down, then she takes his hand and leads him into the bedroom; closing the door behind them. "Okay, Admiral, I want to see you naked pronto," leaning up against the door.

"Aye Aye, Ms. Waves," saluting her as he removes his clothes…

**Later that evening…**

The party is in full swing. Everybody is laughing and having a good time. Jonathan and Martha have just entered through the front door. "Can you fix the clasp on my necklace?" she whispers to him. He sweeps her hair to the side and fiddles with it. "You know one more district and you have a whole new commute to Topeka," she says.

He fixes the clasp and kisses her on the neck. "The only victory that ever mattered to me is when I won your heart," whispering in her ear. Then they see Clark and Lois talking with Chloe and a few other people. They walk over to them.

"Hi Senator & Mrs. Kent," Chloe quips; giving them both a hug.

"I haven't won yet," he replies.

"Oh you will," Lois interjects. "I'm going to check out the latest polls. I'll be right back," giving Clark a quick peck on the cheek and making her way upstairs.

"I'm gonna get something to drink. I'll be right back," Clark replies. He's about to turn towards the counter when he sees Lana coming in through the front door. They stare at each other for a moment, then she slowly makes her way over to Clark and his parents.

"Hi, Lana," Martha says; giving her a hug. Then Jonathan gives her one too.

"How are you?" Clark asks her.

"I'm doing okay, Clark," she replies; not really looking at him and turning her attention to Jonathan and Martha. "Have you heard any results yet?" she asks them.

"We're checking on that now," Clark replies; not mentioning that Lois was the one checking on it. Jonathan & Martha give Clark a knowing glance. "Lana, I was wondering if we could talk for a minute?"

"Well…" hesitating for a moment. "Okay, but just for a minute."

"Will you excuse us?" he says to his parents.

"Of course Clark," Jonathan replies. "It's so nice to see you, Lana," smiling at her.

"It's nice to see you too. Both of you," smiling at them. Then she turns around and follows Clark into the storage room. "So…" she says. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well," he begins. "I know that you said you didn't want to talk to me for a long time, and I guess I was wondering how long. It has been over three months."

"Clark," sighing a little. "It hasn't been easy for me you know. After all, you were the one who changed things between us."

"I know," sighing himself. "It's just that I still feel guilty for what happened."

"Good," she retorts. "You should feel guilty. In fact, I hope you feel guilty for the rest of your life."

He stares back at her in shock. "I can't believe you just said that. It's not like you to talk like that."

"Talk like what?" glaring at him. "Telling you what I really think of you? You're the one who cheated – not me. Well guess what? I'm no longer that little girl in the fairy princess costume. I'm not going to let anyone hurt me like that ever again," her eyes welling up. "Excuse me," putting her hand over her mouth and rushing out the back door.

Clark leans against the wall. _She's never gonna forgive me. I can't say I blame her though. I would feel the same if it had been her. _He takes a deep breath, then leaves the room and makes his way over to his parents.

About ten minutes later, Lois appears at the top of the stairs. "I have an announcement to make," she calls out. "I just got the final results." Everybody gets really quiet. "Congratulations, Senator Kent," beaming from ear to ear; running down the stairs as everybody starts crowding around Jonathan, Martha, and Clark. One person after the other tells him congratulations. Lois manages to squeeze her way through the crowd and throws her arms around him. "Congratulations, Senator," giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank, Lois. I couldn't have done it without you," whispering in her ear.

"It was my pleasure," whispering back. Then she lets go and gives Martha a hug. Then she turns her attention to Clark. "Come here, Smallville," crocking her finger at him. He pulls her into his arms and gives her a passionate kiss.

"I can't wait to celebrate tonight," whispering in her ear.

"Didn't we do that this afternoon?" she quips.

"No," he replies. "As I remember it, I was being 'punished' this afternoon," giving her a gentle smack on her rear end.

She looks up at him. "You keep that up and I'll have to punish you again, Admiral," she warns him.

"Don't tempt me," he growls softly in her ear.

Then someone turns up the volume on the television set. "Jonathan Kent has just been elected the State Senate," He's about to go on when he's handed a bulletin. "This just in. There has been an fatal accident on Route 40 near Loden's Bridge. A car going at top speed plowed into a school bus and rolled over several times. No one on the bus was injured, but the driver of the car was killed instantly. There has been no identification of the victim yet, but she is described as having long dark hair, dark eyes, and wearing a light blue jacket. The police are already on the scene. We will update when we have more details." The announcer goes back to talking about the election.

Clark, Martha, and Jonathan stare at each other in shock. "It can't be," Clark says; sitting down because his legs felt weak.

"Can't be – what, Clark?" Lois asks him; becoming concerned by how the blood seemed to drain from his face. She sits down next to him. "What is it, Clark?"

He finally looks over at her. "It sounds like it could be Lana," he replies.

"Lana? What are you talking about, Clark?"

"She was just here. I tried to talk to her, but she got all upset and ran out of here almost crying." Then he says, "You were upstairs checking on the results," in answer to her unspoken question. He gets up from his chair. "I have to find out if it's her," looking into Lois's eyes.

'Of course, Clark," buttoning up her jacket. "Let's go."

He's about to say something, but she puts her finger over his mouth. "I'm coming with you - and that's final," taking his hand and pulling him along with her until they reach the back door; stepping outside into the alley.

He picks her up and super speeds away; not stopping until he reaches the point of the accident. He sets her down and looks over at the smashed up car; staring at the license plate. "That's her car, Lois," he says in a voice that doesn't even sound like his. "Stay right here. Okay?" He walks towards the car but is stopped by a police officer.

"Please step back behind the tape," he tells Clark.

"I might be able to make identification," Clark replies.

"Well, we've already made one." Then he takes a good look at Clark and sees a pained expression in his eyes. "Okay, Mr.…"

"Kent. Clark Kent."

"Okay, Mr. Kent, come with me," leading him over to the car. He lifts up the sheet that's covering the body of the victim. "Do you recognize her?" he asks him.

Clark gets down on his knees and lightly strokes her face; his eyes welling up with tears. "I do," finally managing to get the words out. "Her name is Lana Lang."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28: RECKONING**

Lois watches Clark from where she's standing. When she sees him stoop down to touch the body, she knows that it's Lana. She immediately tries to make her way over there, but another cop stops her. "Sorry, Miss. You'll have to step back."

"That's my boyfriend over there," pointing to Clark. "That's his ex-girlfriend's car."

He thinks about what she said for a moment, then turns in Clark's direction and calls out to him. "Excuse me sir, is this your girlfriend?" pointing to Lois.

Clark can only nod. "Go ahead, Miss," lifting up the tape for Lois to pass under. She immediately runs over to Clark and throws her arms around him. He doesn't say a word. He just puts his arms around her and clutches her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Clark. I'm so sorry," she murmurs over and over again; her eyes watering.

She could feel his chest heaving; trying not to cry but unable to hold back the tears. "It's my fault," he keeps muttering between sobs. She doesn't say a word. All she could do is hold him.

**Back at the Talon**

"Have you heard from Clark and Lois at all?" Chloe asks Jonathan.

"No, Chloe - not a word," he remarks; a concerned look on his face.

Martha returns from the kitchen and sits down next to him; holding his hand. Any word yet?" she asks him.

"Not yet, sweetheart," he replies. They all sit there in silence while the party is still going on around them. After a few minutes, Jonathan gets up. "I wish they would call," he says; pulling out his cell phone to call them. However, he doesn't get the chance. The blood drains from his face when he sees them coming in the front door; their eyes both puffy from crying.

Clark and Lois come up to the table. Martha and Chloe stand up; a feeling of dread flowing through their veins. "Was it..."Martha's voice trailing off.

"It was Lana," Clark says simply. Martha comes over and pulls Clark into her arms. Chloe sits back down and tries to choke back the tears. But it's just too much; putting her head down on the table and beginning to cry. Lois immediately comes over and pulls Chloe to her feet; wrapping her arms around her.

Jonathan comes over to Clark and puts his arms around both of them. "I'm so sorry son," he whispers. "I'm so sorry," he repeats; holding his wife and son tightly.

**Kent Farm - the loft**

Clark is standing in his usual perch in the loft; staring out into the night sky but not really seeing it. He hears footsteps behind him, but doesn't bother to turn around.

"Clark?" coming up behind him and putting her arms around his waist. "Come on back to the house. You should have something to eat."

"I'm not hungry," he says; then lapses back into silence.

She lets go of his waist; walking around to stand in front of him and cupping his face with her hands. "It wasn't your fault, Clark. Nobody could have predicted this. Nobody. You have to stop blaming yourself for every bad thing that happens in this world. Sometimes bad things happen to good people, Clark. You have to remember that."

He stares at her in shock. "How can you say it wasn't my fault?" he snaps back at her. "Just before she left the Talon in tears, I told her that I still felt guilty for what happened. And you know what she said? She said that I _should _feel guilty and that she hoped I would feel guilty for the rest of my life. Well guess what? She got her wish," turning away from her; folding his arms across his chest.

She starts to open her mouth as if to say something, but the look in his eyes tell her that she shouldn't. She walks away from him; stopping at the top of the stairs. She turns around and looks in his direction, but he's gone back to staring outside. _I guess I'll just leave him alone for now; _she decides; walking down the stairs.

After he hears her footsteps disappear, he turns around and walks over to his desk; taking out a book and flipping the pages. He pulls out the octagonal key and stares at it. But then Lois comes back up the stairs and sees him staring at it.

"Clark?" calling out his name. But he still continues to stare intently at the key; ignoring her. She's getting a little concerned. _I hope he's not thinking of doing something stupid. _"Clark? Why are you staring at the key?"

He finally turns around to look at her. "I'm going to go see Jor-El. Maybe there's something he can do."

She stares at him in disbelief. "You can't be serious?" she says incredulously.

"I am serious, Lois," putting the key in his pants pocket, then slipping on his jacket. He starts to make his way to the stairs.

"I can't let you do that," she says; blocking his path.

"You can't stop me," placing his hands on her upper arms and moving her to the side; super speeding away.

"Clark!" she yells out; but he's already gone.

**Fortress of Solitude**

"How could you take her away like this?" Clark chokes out.

"Human life is fragile, my son," Jor-El replies. "You knew a life would be exchanged for yours."

"Don't make her pay for my mistake," he yells out in desperation. "You have to let me fix it."

"Your powers on earth may seem extraordinary on earth Kal-El, but we are not Gods."

"This was not her destiny - and you know that!" he yells out.

"There has to be a way...There has to be a way...to fix this...Please?" he begs him...

"There is one trial you have yet to experience. But you must head my warning. The tide of fate is impossible to stop. Even if you are able to alter one course of events, the universe will find a balance."

Then a crystal suddenly emerges from the control panel and floats near Clark. "There is only one crystal. Once you make this choice, There is no second chance. Decide carefully."

Clark walks over to the floating crystal. "I have to save her," he says softly; grabbing the crystal. It shines brightly in his hand; then disappears

**

* * *

Authors Note: From this point on, everything in bold also occurred in Day 1.**

**

* * *

**

**Election Day morning - Day II**

_**"Clark?" she whispers in his ear; pulling the covers off him. "It's time to get up."**_

_**"Umm," turning over and pulling the covers back on him.**_

_**"Come on, Smallville," yanking them off him and tossing it onto the floor.**_

_**But he still doesn't wake up. I know exactly how to wake him up. She gently pushes him onto his back and straddles his thighs. Then her hand glides down his chest until it reaches his crotch; wrapping her fingers around him and giving it a hard squeeze.**_

_**His eyes pop wide open; staring up at Lois. "I knew that would open your eyes," raising one eyebrow, then removing her hand. She climbs off him and walks over to the closet to find something to wear.**_

He looks at her; a surprised expression on his face. He stares at her as she's looking through her closet for something to wear. "We do have a busy day ahead of us," continuing to talk.

She turns around and notices him staring at her. "Is there something wrong, Clark?" walking over to the bed and sitting down next to him.

"What's today?" he asks her.

She looks at him with a puzzled expression on her face. "What day do you think it is? It's Election Day, silly?" lightly punching him on the arm. She gets up and looks down at him. "Do you want to take a shower here, or go home and take one?"

"Shower?"

"Yes. Shower. You know? You take a bar of soap and lather up, then rinse it off with something called water?"

"I _know_ what a shower is," snapping back at her. He gets out of bed and walks out of the room.

She stares at his back as he leaves the room. _What the f*ck is his problem?_

**Kent farm - a few minutes later...**

_**...I'll take a quick shower, then have breakfast. He grabs his bathrobe and makes his way to the bathroom, but the door is locked. "Martha?" he calls out; knocking on the door.**_

Clark is in the shower when he hears his father's voice. _It's déjà vu; _he thinks to himself_. _"It's me dad. I'll only be a few minutes."

"Alright." Then a few seconds later, he hears his father ask him, "When did you get home?"

"_**A few minutes ago," Clark says; rinsing off the lather. "I'm going to help Lois decorate the Talon for the victory party tonight after I have breakfast," stepping out of the shower and drying himself off.**_

Clark opens the door and steps out; looking over at Jonathan with a thoughtful expression. He wants to say _you're going to win tonight, _but doesn't say anything.

_**Jonathan walks through the door and is about to close it; turning around to look at Clark. "I hope you left me some hot water?" raising one eyebrow at his son.**_

"_**It's not me who takes the marathon showers you know?" he quips; referring to Lois.**__ I still said the same thing. __**"But I did leave some hot water for you," smiling over at his father, then walking down the stairs.**_

**Later that afternoon…**

_**Clark and Lois finally finish up decorating the Talon for the party. They both step back and take one more look around. "It looks pretty good – doesn't it, Smallville?" **_

"Yeah, whatever," walking away from her and making his way behind the counter to get a cup of coffee. She walks over and sits down on one of the stools.

"Clark?"

He looks up at her. "_What _?"

"What's with you today? You were fine last night, then this morning you're all...I don't know...acting like a jerk." She pauses for a minute. "Is something bothering you?"

He frowns at her; his eyebrows narrowing. "I'm fine. No problems," picking up his coffee and walking over to one of the tables; sitting down to sip his coffee.

She walks over and sits down next to him and takes the coffee cup away from him. "Don't lie to me, Smallville. I know you too well. Come on," nudging him. "Tell me what's bothering you."

He stares at her for a moment. "Okay," he sighs. "It's going to sound crazy, but...the fact is, I've already lived this day."

She looks at him all confused. "Come again?"

"I've already lived this day, Lois," he repeats.

"I heard that," she retorts. "I just don't understand it."

"Lois," hesitating for a moment. "My father won the election and Lana was killed in a car crash. I went to

Jor-El and had him turn back time so that she wouldn't be dead."

She stares at him in shock. "YOU DID WHAT?" standing up and looking down at him.

"You heard me," he replies.

"I don't believe this. I honestly don't believe this. Why on earth did you do that?"

"Because just before she died, I tried to talk with her about what happened between us. I told her that I still felt guilty and she said that she was glad and that she hoped I would feel guilty for the rest of my life. Then she ran out of here in tears. Then I find out ten minutes later that she was killed in a car crash on Route 40."

Lois sits down and continues to stare at Clark. "What gives you the right to play God?" she says to him.

He stares back at her; his eyes widening. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me, Clark," she replies.

He stands up and stares down at her. "I told you what Jor-El said when he brought me back from the dead. He said that the life essence that was returned to me would be taken away from someone I loved. And even though Lana and I are no longer together, there will always be a soft spot in my heart for her. Albeit it a very small part now because you have my heart for the rest of our lives. But I couldn't just sit back and let her die."

She purses her lips in a frown. "But what if someone else you love dies, Clark? Sure you prevented Lana from dying, but next time it could be your father, or your mother, or Chloe, or..."

"You?" finishing her thought.

"Yes," she says. "Did you even think of that? Why do you keep doing these kinds of things?"

"What kind of things?"

"Making big decisions based on emotions, Clark. If Lana died, then it was her destiny." She pauses for a moment. "I never told you this, but Lana told me once that she felt that she was going to die young."

"She did?" looking curiously at her.

She nods yes. "A long time ago," in response to his unspoken question.

He just sighs; sitting back in his seat. She walks over to him and kneels down in front of him. "I understand why you did it, but that doesn't mean it was the right thing to do, Clark. Please promise me that we'll talk first before you do anything like this again - okay?"

He stares back at her. "Okay." He puts his arms around her and she puts her head on his shoulder; wrapping her arms around him.

"_**Am I interrupting something?" a voice calls out.**_

_**Both Clark and Lois turn around to see Chloe standing there; holding a box of that's half full of campaign buttons. "Hey, Chloe," they both say at the same time.**_

"_**Let me help you with that," Clark walking over to her and taking the box; putting it on one of the tables.**_

"_**So have you heard anything yet?" she asks them.**_

"_**Not yet," Lois replies. "The polls don't close until 8:00, but the last I heard it was still a close race."**_

"_**Well I'm sure that your father is going to win. I have a really good feeling about it," Chloe replies; smiling over at Clark...**_

**Later that evening...**

_**The party is in full swing. Everybody is laughing and having a good time. Jonathan and Martha have just entered through the front door. "Can you fix the clasp on my necklace?" she whispers to him. He sweeps her hair to the side and fiddles with it. "You know one more district and you have a whole new commute to Topeka," she says.**_

_**He fixes the clasp and kisses her on the neck. "The only victory that ever mattered to me is when I won your heart," whispering in her ear. Then they see Clark and Lois talking with Chloe and a few other people. They walk over to them. **_

"_**Hi Senator & Mrs. Kent," Chloe quips; giving them both a hug. **_

"_**I haven't won yet," he replies.**_

"_**Oh you will," Lois interjects. "I'm going to check out the latest polls. I'll be right back," giving Clark a quick peck on the cheek and making her way upstairs.**_

"_**I'm gonna get something to drink. I'll be right back," Clark replies. He's about to turn towards the counter when he sees Lana coming in through the front door. They stare at each other for a moment, then she slowly makes her way over to Clark and his parents. **_

"_**Hi Lana," Martha says; giving her a hug. Then Jonathan gives her one too.**_

"_**How are you?" Clark asks her. **_

"_**I'm doing okay Clark," she replies; not really looking at him and turning her attention to Jonathan and Martha. "Have you heard any results yet?" she asks them.**_

"_**We're checking on that now," Clark replies; not mentioning that Lois was the one checking on it. Jonathan & Martha give Clark a knowing glance. **_

"So," turning to Jonathan and Martha, "What did you do for New Years Day?" she asks them.

Martha hesitates for a moment; glancing over at Clark. "We had a nice family dinner, watched a couple movies on DVD. Just a nice quiet afternoon." Then she asks, "How about you?"

Lana has a mysterious smile on her face all of a sudden. Clark looks curiously at her. "What's with the smile Lana?" he asks her. Then the smile disappears; followed by a frown.

"To answer your question, Mrs. Kent," ignoring Clarks question, "I had plans but they fell through," glaring at Clark. "So I woke up early and decided to take a walk to clear my head. I felt as if I had the whole town to myself. It was so quiet and peaceful. But then I saw something very unusual."

At that remark, Clark stares at Lana; his eyes narrowing. "What exactly did you see, Lana?" instantly regretting having asked the question.

"Oh I think you know what I saw, Clark," her eyes narrowing back at him.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," his voice on edge.

"Don't play the innocent with me, Clark Kent. I was walking by the Talon and I saw Lois tied up right there," pointing to the pillar in question.

Jonathan and Martha both stare at each other, then at Clark.

"Oh did I add the fact that she was naked?" a smug expression on her face.

Clark turns a bright shade of red; glaring back at her.

"I have to say that my favorite part was when you swung her over your shoulder and smacked her on the ass," continuing to sport a look of smugness.

"We have to talk," grabbing Lana by the arm and pulls her towards the storage room.

Martha turns to Jonathan. "I told you Clark had a kinky side."

Clark doesn't stop until they reach the storage room. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Lana?" he hisses at her.

"I think that went rather well," feeling pleased with herself.

"I would never humiliate you in public like that!" his voice raised.

"Oh really?" she hisses right back. "You don't call cheating on your girlfriend humiliating?"

"You know how badly I feel about that. But there's a big difference between what I did and what you just did."

"Oh really? And exactly what is that difference, Clark?"

"The difference is that I didn't mean to cheat on you. But what you did was on purpose. Mean. Vindictive."

"Well, frankly, I don't give a damn what you think anymore," yelling at him.

Clark has a furious look on his face. "You bitch!" he hisses at her.

Her eyes widen in disbelief. "You Bastard!" reaching out to slap him. Then she turns around in a huff and walks right out.

_I can't believe I'm thinking this, but Jor-El was right; _he mutters to himself; walking out of the storage room and rejoining his parents.

_**About ten minutes later, Lois appears at the top of the stairs. "I have an announcement to make," she calls out. "I just got the final results." Everybody gets really quiet. "Congratulations Senator Kent," beaming from ear to ear; running down the stairs as everybody starts crowding around Jonathan, Martha and Clark. One person after the other tells him congratulations. Lois manages to squeeze her way through the crowd and throws her arms around him. "Congratulations Senator," giving him a kiss on the cheek. **_

"_**Thank, Lois. I couldn't have done it without you," whispering in her ear. **_

"_**It was my pleasure," whispering back. Then she lets go and gives Martha a hug. Then she turns her attention to Clark. "Come here, Smallville," crocking her finger at him. She pulls him into her arms and gives him a passionate kiss.**_

"So what happened with Lana?" she asks him after their lips pulled apart.

"Lana? What about..."

"I know she was here. I saw you drag her into the storage room for what I could only assume was _not _a pleasant conversation."

"She said to me right in front of my parents that she saw me carry you over my shoulder naked, then smacking your ass," he replies.

"She said THAT?" her eyes widening in disbelief.

"She did all right. Then I ended up calling her..."

"Calling her what?" she asks him.

"A bitch."

She puts her hand to her mouth for a moment, then bursts out laughing.

"You think that's funny, Lois? "

"Of course I do." She stares curiously at him. "Did she act like one?"

"Well..." hesitating for a moment; then begins to smile. "Yeah, she did act like one," he admits.

She puts her hands around his neck; kissing him again. "You are sooo going to get lucky tonight, Clark Kent."

"Why is that, Ms. Lane?"

"Need you ask?" removing one hand from his neck and groping his ass.

"You are sooo bad, Ms. Lane."

"Right back at you Smallville," she quips.

_**Then someone turns up the volume on the television set. "Jonathan Kent has just been elected the State Senate," He's about to go on when he's handed a bulletin. "This just in. There has been an fatal accident on Route 40 near Lodens Bridge. A car going at top speed plowed into a school bus and rolled over several times. No one on the bus was injured, but the driver of the car was killed instantly. There has been no identification of the victim yet, but she is described as having long dark hair, dark eyes, and wearing a light blue jacket. The police are already on the scene. We will update when we have more details." The announcer goes back to talking about the election.**_

Clark and Lois stare at each other in shock. "It can't be," Clark says; sitting down because his legs felt weak. She sits down next to him.

"But I thought you had Jor-El turn back the clock to save her?"

"I did," still in shock.

Lois gets back up from her chair. "Let's go, Clark," buttoning up her jacket.

_**He's about to say something, but she puts her finger over his mouth. "I'm coming with you. And that's final," taking his hand and pulling him along with her until they reach the back door; stepping outside into the alley. **_

_**He picks her up and super speeds away; not stopping until he reaches the point of the accident. He sets her down and looks over at the smashed up car; staring at the license plate.**_

He super speeds them past the officer; stopping at the covered sheet. He stoops down and lifts it up taking a look. "It's Lana," looking over at Lois. She stoops down next to him.

"I guess she was right," Lois replies.

"Right about what?" he asks her.

"About dying young."

Clark gently caresses Lana's face. "I'm so sorry, Lana," his eyes watering a little. Then Clark picks Lois up and super speeds them into the night...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29: I GRIEVE - PART 1**

_**It was only one hour ago, it was all so different then, there's nothing yet has really sunk in, it seems like it always did, this flesh and bone, is just the way that we are tied in, now there's no-one home...  
**_

**The next morning...**

The _Daily Planet_ headline reads in huge bold letters:

_**JONATHAN KENT WINS SENATE SEAT**_

_Last night in a hotly contested Senate race, local farmer Jonathan Kent beat billionaire Lex Luthor for the Kansas state senate. Mr. Kent's honest and straightforward approach is believed to be one of the deciding factors in the outcome of this election. When asked to comment, Mr. Kent replied that he will serve the state of Kansas to the best of his ability. He also stated that it was the love and support of his family and friends that kept him going throughout the entire campaign... _

The headline at the bottom of the page reads in smaller letters:

_**LOCAL WOMAN DIES IN CAR CRASH**_

_The ex-girlfriend of the son of newly elected State Senator Jonathan Kent was killed last night when her car crashed into a school bus on Route 40 in Smallville, KS; flipping over several times. The driver, 19 year old Lana Lang - who appeared on the cover of Time magazine at the age of three - was killed instantly. There were several students on the bus who were taken to Smallville Medical Center for minor injuries..._

Jonathan finishes reading the article about Lana, then lays the newspaper on the table. Martha comes over with a pot of coffee and refills his cup. "I still can't believe it," Martha finally says; setting the pot down and pulling up a chair.

"I know," he says wistfully; leaning back in his chair. After a few moments, he says, "Have you seen Clark at all this morning?" he asks her.

She nods no. "I haven't. The last I saw of him was when he went up to the loft with Lois last night."

"Yeah," he sighs. "He seems to be handling her death okay, but..."

Martha looks curiously at him. "You think he's bottling up his feelings again - don't you?"

"I do," he replies. "It's not healthy. And when it finally hits him, I honestly don't know what's going to happen."

"And especially considering what happened between them just before she left," she adds.

He's about to say something when there's a knock at the back door. They both look up and see that it's Lois. "I'll let her in," Martha says; getting up and making her way over to the door.

"Hey, Mrs. K," giving her a hug. "How are you feeling?" she asks after they pull apart.

"I'm feeling pretty good, she replies; briefly holding Lois' hands. "How are you holding up?" she asks.

"Okay I guess," walking over to give Jonathan a peck on the cheek. "How is Senator Kent this morning?" walking over to the cupboard and pulling out a mug.

"Senator-elect Kent," he says with wink. She smiles at him as she pours some coffee into the mug and sits down.

"So..." after a few moments of silence, "Have you talked to Clark this morning?" Jonathan asks her.

She shakes her head no. "He was still in the loft when I left last night," she remarks; taking a sip. "Hum," she murmurs. "Do you have any cream?" she asks Martha.

"Of course we do," opening the refrigerator door and pulling out the carton of cream; handing it to Lois.

"Thanks, Mrs. K," pouring some into her coffee, then handing it back to her.

"About Clark," Jonathan continues. "How was he last night?"

"He was..." hesitating for a moment, "Okay I guess," saying it a little half-heartedly.

"You sound like you don't believe that," Martha remarks; sitting back down.

Lois can only sigh; leaning back in her chair and putting down the cup. "I'm worried about him," she finally says. "He didn't say much of anything after we came back from the scene of the accident. He was staring at a picture of Lana when I left." She pauses, then says, "It's not good for him to deny those feelings. And I'm the queen of denial. Who knows what could happen?" shrugging her shoulders.

"We were just thinking something very similar," Martha says. "Clark has always kept his feelings to himself. But..."

"But what, Mrs. K?" Lois says; looking curiously at Martha.

"But ever since he's been dating you, I've noticed a change in him. A good change," smiling at Lois.

"You really think so?"

"I know so," Martha says with a smile.

"Me too," Jonathan interjects. "Clark needs someone like you in his life. Someone who's strong and tough. Someone who's honest with him."

"Someone who'll give him some tough love when he needs it?" Lois says; a hint of a smile on her face.

"That's right," Martha says. The three of them sit in contemplative silence for a few minutes.

"So how is Chloe handling this?" Jonathan asks Lois.

She shakes her head; a sad look on her face. "Not well," she replies. "I went to see her last night after I left Clark. She couldn't stop crying. She thought of Lana as a sister so..." her voice trailing off.

They all sit there once again in silence until the phone suddenly rings. Jonathan gets up and picks up the receiver. "Kent Residence?" he answers. "Nell?" _It's Lana's aunt, _he mouths to Martha and Lois. "We're all so sorry for your loss. You know you have our deepest sympathies. If there's anything we could do..." He listens for a moment. "Alright. And thank you for telling us personally. Goodbye Nell," hanging up the phone.

Both Martha and Lois look curiously at him. "So what did she say?" Martha finally says.

"She said the funeral was going to be the day after tomorrow. The final details will be in tomorrow's paper," sitting back down.

"I think I'll go see how Clark is doing," getting up from her chair and looking down at Jonathan and Martha. "I'll see you later?"

"Alright, Lois," Martha replies. Lois is half-way out the door when Martha adds, "Oh and Lois?"

Lois turns around and looks back at Martha; pausing in the doorway. "Yes, Mrs. K?"

"Thank you."

Lois looks at her curiously. "Thank you for what?"

Martha gets up and lays her hands on Lois' shoulders; her eyes a little watery. "Thank you for being there for Clark when he really needs somebody. And we're so happy that you're the one he needs. And he's going to need you a lot right now," giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Please don't make me cry. You guys are the only ones who have that ability," wiping her eyes and biting her lip. She adds, "I need him just as much, you know."

"We know, Lois," Jonathan says. "We know."

"Okay then," turning around and going outside; closing the door behind her.

Martha turns to Jonathan. "She's going to make him a wonderful wife someday."

"You're absolutely right," he replies; a small smile on his face.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**Song used in this chapter:**

_I grieve_ by Peter Gabriel


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30: I GRIEVE - PART 2**

_**I grieve for you, you leave me, it's so hard to move on, still loving what's gone, they say life carries on, they say life carries on and on and on and on...**_

After leaving the house, Lois makes her way over to the barn. She's about to open the doors, but pauses for a moment. _What should I say to him? _she wonders. Sighing, she opens the doors just wide enough to slip inside. She looks around to see where Clark was; finally spotting him next to the tractor. He's unaware that she's standing there watching him.

He was trying yet again to fix the damn thing but with little success. He gets so frustrated that he ends up snapping the wrench in two. He throws it on the floor and kicks the tractor.

"Did that make you feel any better?" Lois calls out to him. He looks up and sees her standing there. But he doesn't respond to her question.

"I better get another wrench," starting to walk over to the tool box. But Lois stands in front of it.

"Clark, the tractor can wait. Let's talk - okay?" taking his hand.

"It can't," letting go of her hand and reaching behind her to pick up the box. "There's a lot of chores that need to be done," walking back to the tractor.

Lois comes up behind him and grabs the new wrench out of his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" snapping at her.

"Trying to get you to open up - that's what. It's not a good thing to bottle up those feelings Clark."

He looks at her incredulously. "You're a fine one to talk," scowling at her. "You're the Queen of denial."

"Well at least I'm working on it - which is more than I could say for you," she retorts.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" his eyes narrowing at her.

"Oh you know damn well what I mean, Smallville," glaring back at him. "You're devastated by Lana's death and don't want to deal with the pain of it."

He opens his mouth as if he's about to say something, but then just shuts it; turning his back on her and pulling another wrench out of the box.

Shaking her head, she starts to walk out of the barn when she hears him say something.

"I've decided to drop out of school."

She stops in her tracks; slowly turning around to stare at Clark. "You're doing WHAT?"

He shrugs his shoulders, then turns around to look back at her. "You heard what I said."

"I did - and I don't believe it," she replies; walking closer to him. "Why in the hell would you want to do that?"

"Because once my father officially becomes Senator, he won't be around the farm all that much. And someone has to be around to do the work. And I don't think I can handle both the farm and school. And now that my Mom is pregnant, soon she won't be able to either," he replies.

She walks up to him and stares him straight in the eye. "There is no way in hell that any of us are going to allow you do something so idiotic. This is exactly what I told you yesterday. You're not thinking clearly Clark. Please don't make another hasty decision."

He frowns a little. "Did it even occur to you that I might have thought about it even before Lana died? My decision has nothing to do with her death."

She shakes her head. "No," she replies. "You may think that, but I don't believe it for a second." She pauses for a moment. "Do your parents know about this?" she asks him.

Now he's the one who hesitates. "I haven't told them yet," he admits.

"Good," she says. "Don't say anything yet. In fact, don't even do anything yet. At least wait until after the funeral. Will you at least promise me that?" she asks him.

He frowns at her. "FINE," he retorts. "I'll wait. But I don't think anything is going to change between today and a couple days from now," resuming his work on the tractor without another word.

She sighs a little; shaking her head as she walks out of the barn. _I have to do something._

**Lana's funeral - two days later...**

There's a light snow falling as the four of them exit the church; Clark walking on ahead of Jonathan, Martha, and Lois. The three of them stop for a moment to observe him as he walks towards Lois' car.

"Did you notice that he didn't even shed one tear during the service?" Martha remarks.

"I know," Jonathan replies. "That's not like him at all. He's still holding those feelings inside."

"I've been trying to talk to him for the last couple days. And a couple days ago he was talking all crazy too."

Both Jonathan and Martha stare back at Lois. "About what?" they both say at the same time.

"I should have told you, but I thought that I would get through to him by now." She stops talking for a moment. Then she says, "He said he was going to drop out of school."

Both their eyes widen in disbelief. "HELL NO!" Jonathan exclaims. "I'm going to talk to him right now and try to put some sense in that fool head of his," starting to walk over towards Clark.

But Lois grabs his arm; stopping him in his tracks. "Mr. Kent, I don't think that yelling at him is going to do any good."

"She's right, Jonathan," Martha grabbing his other arm, then turning to Lois. "Did he say why?"

"He said, and I quote - Because once my father officially becomes Senator, he won't be around the farm all that much. And someone has to be around to do the work. And I don't think I can handle both the farm and school. And now that my Mom is pregnant, soon she won't be able to either - unquote."

Martha stares at Lois. "I have a really good memory Mrs. K," she replies.

"We'll just have to find another way to get through to him," looking up at her husband.

Jonathan frowns for a moment; looking over at the two women holding his arms. "You're right," calming down. He chuckles a moment. "Isn't that ironic?" he quips. "I was just about to do something that Clark has a tendency to do."

"React on emotion instead of common sense?" Lois pipes up; raising her eyebrows at him.

He turns to her; startled by her comment. Then he gives her an admiring look. "Thank you for that Lois. That's something that my wife would tell me - isn't it sweetheart?" turning his head to kiss her on the cheek.

"It's true," she quips; looking back at him.

Lois has a thoughtful look on her face. "You know, I have an idea. I'm not sure if it'll work, but it's worth a shot."

"Really? What is it?" Martha asks Lois.

"Here it is," Lois beginning to speak...

**Smallville Cemetery**

Most of the mourners have left; leaving only a handful. Martha walks over to Chloe and embraces her while Jonathan makes his way over to speak to Nell; leaving Clark and Lois standing near the coffin. Lois has her arm linked through his, but he doesn't seem to notice it. The snow continues to fall as they stand there. He just stares stone-faced as the coffin slowly begins to lower into the ground. Lois looks up at him with tears in her eyes.

Then Jonathan and Martha come back over to them. "Are you ready to go?" Martha asks them.

"I need a moment alone," Clark finally says.

"Okay, sweetheart," Martha replies; kissing him on the cheek. The three of them walk towards the car; leaving Clark alone with the coffin.

He stoops down to the ground and picks up a handful of dirt; standing back up. He slowly releases the dirt over the coffin; watching as the particles hit the smooth surface. Then without a word, he walks away and catches up with his parents and Lois.

**Later that evening... **

Jonathan and Martha have gone to bed; leaving Clark and Lois still in the living room. "I'll be right back," getting off the couch and going up the stairs.

Lois turns her head and watches until she no longer sees him. Then she walks over to the bookcase and pulls out the videotape; inserting it into the VCR. _I hope this works; _she thinks to herself. She sits back down on the couch and waits for Clark to come back. As soon as she hears his footsteps again, she presses 'play.'

_**What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive, I can't keep up and I can't back down, I've been losing so much time...**_Clark pauses at the bottom of the staircase when he hears music. He walks into the living room and stares at the television; seeing him dancing with Lana at the Prom...

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, Nothing to lose, And it's you and me, and all of the people, And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you...  
**_

Lois looks up at Clark and sees him standing there. She gets up from the couch and walks over to him. He looks down at her; trying to blink away the tears. She puts her arms around him and just holds him as the tears finally come. He pulls her tightly to him as they fall...

_**All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right, I'm tripping on words, You've got my head spinning, I don't know where to go from here...**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**Songs used in this chapter:**

_I grieve _by Peter Gabriel

_You and me _by Lighthouse


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

**Clark's bedroom - Early the next morning**

Lois opens her eyes and looks up to see that Clark was still sleeping. She snuggles closer to him and nestles her head in the crock of his neck. Just as she closes her eyes again, Clark opens his and looks down at her. He kisses the top of her head and closes his eyes again.

"Clark? Are you awake?" opening her eyes again.

He opens his and looks down to see she's awake. "I didn't wake you did I?" he asks her.

"No," she says. "I just woke up. I thought you were still sleeping?"

"Nope. I just woke up myself," pulling her even closer if that were possible. After a few minutes he says, "Thank you, Lois."

She looks up at him; a puzzled expression on her face. "Thank you for what?"

He looks down at her; a small smile on his face. "For being so understanding about...well...you know."

"About Lana?" she asks him.

"Yeah," he replies. "What you did for me last night was what I needed. I shouldn't keep my feelings bottled up the way I do. It was hard to watch that tape, but it was a good thing that I did."

"I was hoping it would help," reaching up to kiss him on the cheek, then once again resting her head on his chest.

"Well it did," he says. "And there's one more thing I want to thank you for."

She looks up at him again. "And that is?"

"For understanding why I couldn't..."

She stops him in mid-sentence. "You don't have to explain why Clark. So we didn't make love last night. Just being like this with you was more than enough," resting her head back on his chest.

"Well maybe I'll make it up to you tonight," he says. He could feel her smile against his chest. "Or maybe now," rolling her onto her back and lowering his lips to her neck.

"_Now _works for me," she sighs as his hands begin to unbutton the flannel shirt she's wearing.

"Have I told you how sexy I think you are when you wear my shirt - and _only_ my shirt?" he whispers as he undo's the last button and opens the shirt to reveal her breasts.

"I seem to recall you telling me that," her hands moving to the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it off him. "Have I told you how sexy I think you are when you're wearing only that sexy smile of yours?" He can't help the groan that escapes out of his mouth as she caresses his nipples. "I think that's my answer," a smug expression on her face.

In response, his hands find the waistband of her panties and promptly rips them off.

"Hey!" she exclaims. "That was my favorite pair!" glaring at him.

"I'll buy you a new pair," he mutters as his lips makes their way to her breast.

"Fine. Have it your way," pushing him off her and promptly straddling his thighs. "How would you like it if I tore your favorite pair of sweatpants off you - huh?" staring down at him.

He gets that devilish look in his eyes. _Oops! _she thinks to herself. _Poor choice of words there, Lois. _That's when he suddenly rips his own sweatpants off him. Her eyes immediately widen in shock.

"They're not my favorite," a smirk on his face as his hands grip her waist and lift her up...

**A couple hours later... **

Jonathan and Martha were just sitting down to breakfast when Lois comes down the stairs. "Good morning," she says as she walks over to the coffee maker to pour herself a cup. She pulls up a chair and sits down.

"How did you sleep last night, Lois?" Martha asks her.

"I slept pretty well," she replies; sipping her coffee. "How about you?"

"Surprisingly well, considering the bombshell you laid on us yesterday," Jonathan speaking up.

"You mean what Clark said about dropping out of college?" putting down her cup and looking over at Jonathan.

"That's right," he replies. "Have you had a chance to talk to him at all about it?"

"Not yet, but I did make some major progress on something else last night," she replies; taking another sip of her coffee.

"The video tape idea. Did it work?" asks Martha.

"It did," she says; putting her cup back down. "He finally let it all out," a small smile on her face. "He let it out for a good twenty minutes. And you know I don't usually handle grief all that well." She leans back in her chair and sighs. "It was just so hard to see him so...so..."

"Vulnerable?" Martha asks her.

Lois nods her head. "Yes," she says. "All the amazing things he can do - and to see him like that...well..."

"We understand," Martha laying her hand over Lois'.

"Am I interrupting something?" Clark remarks; coming into the kitchen and sitting down at the table.

"Not anymore," Lois says with a smile; leaning over to give him a kiss.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Martha asks him.

"Better," he replies. "Lois really helped me a lot last night," smiling at her as he takes her hand in his.

"Clark?"

"Yes, Dad?" looking over at his father.

"What's this I hear about you deciding to drop out of school?"

He stares at Lois for a moment, then looks over at his father. "Actually, I decided not to drop out after all," he says; taking Lois' coffee and sipping it.

"Hey! That's my coffee!" she exclaims; trying to take it back. "You're always taking mine, so it's about time I took yours," he says with a smirk.

She frowns at him. "I won't forget this, Smallville," her eyes narrowing.

"Well then I'll just forget about all the shirts that have mysteriously disappeared out of my closet and appeared in yours," his eyebrows raised at her.

"We're getting off the subject here," Jonathan interrupting. "Did you just say that you weren't dropping out?"

"That's right," he replies.

"What changed your mind?" asks Martha.

"Lois told me - and I'm quoting her directly here - 'There is no way in hell that any of us are going to allow you to do something so idiotic' - unquote."

"I knew I liked you," Jonathan says with a smile; winking at Lois.

"Thank you, Mr. Kent," winking right back.

"Look, Clark," Martha getting up from her chair and walking over to Clark; leaning against the edge of the table. "We'll manage somehow. Don't we always?" she asks him.

"I know," he admits. "But what about when dad officially takes office? And what about the baby?"

"I admit that it won't be easy. We just need to work together as a family. Okay?"

"Okay," standing up and giving her a hug. "Thanks, Mom," then looking over her shoulder at his father. "Thanks, Dad," smiling over at him.

"What about me? Don't I get any credit?" Lois retorts; a pout on her face.

Clark lets go of Martha and pulls Lois to her feet. "You get all the credit," putting his arms around her and giving her a big kiss.

"Alright," she finally says after the kiss. "That's more like it," smiling up at him.

"How about we go for a walk?" he asks her; a twinkle in his eye.

"I'd like that," she replies; taking his hand as they walk to the door.

"We'll see you later," opening the door for her.

As soon as they disappear, Martha turns to Jonathan. "I don't think they're going to get very far."

He looks at her curiously. "What do you mean by that?"

"I just have a feeling," a mysterious smile on her face...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

Clark and Lois continue to walk until they're out of sight, then quickly enter the barn from the other side. They run upstairs where Lois proceeds to tackle Clark and falls on top of him as he falls onto the couch. She pulls off his sweatshirt and he pulls off her sweater.

"So much for going for a walk," he murmurs as she proceeds to lightly kiss him down his chest. Then he flips her over so he's on top of her. "I do love to be on top," he says with a smirk.

"If I remember correctly, you also like to be behind, Smallville," returning his smirk with one of her own.

"Well I recall that you like it both ways," proceeding to pull off her bra.

"You also like it when 'Clark Jr.' gets some special attention," she replies; unzipping his jeans and pushing them down until they're completely off.

"Well I seem to recall a certain lady who loves it when I nibble a particularly sensitive part of her body," also pulling down her jeans until they're completely off.

"I also recall a certain blue-eyed farm boy who has a fetish for my toes," pulling off his boxers.

"Well I also recall this same lady loving it when I licked her up and down her..." ripping off her panties in one quick motion, "ass," he finishes; a smug expression on his face.

"Well I'm not the only one who likes that," she retorts; her hands gripping his backside.

"Right back at you," he replies; grabbing hers...

**Two weeks later...**

"So how do I look?" Martha turns around at the sound of Jonathan's voice. He's dressed in a dark blue suit with a white shirt and striped tie.

"You look just as handsome as the day I met you," walking up to him.

"Thank you sweetheart," giving her a kiss. "It's my first official day as a Senator so I want to start off on the right foot."

"Am I interrupting anything?" Clark asks; coming down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"No, Clark," Martha replies; walking over to the oven. "You're just in time for breakfast though," taking out a pan of blueberry muffins.

"That smells good," taking the pan from her and setting it down on the table. He sits down and pours himself a cup of coffee. He looks up at his father. "You look great, Dad," sipping his coffee. "Are you nervous at all about your first day?"

"A little," he replies; sitting down at the table.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine," Martha says; sitting down herself. "So where's Lois this morning?" she asks him.

"She has a class around the same time as mine, but we are meeting up for lunch later," he replies; taking a muffin and splitting it in two, then using his heat vision to toast it. "She has the evening shift at the Talon so lunch is the only time I'll be seeing her today."

"How does she feel about going back to school?" Jonathan asks.

"She's excited, but a little nervous at the same time," he replies.

"Well I think she'll be fine," Jonathan says; smiling at Clark.

"I have no doubt about that. You know Lois. When she puts her mind to something, she's unstoppable," smiling at the thought. "So how are you feeling Mom?" spreading some butter on his muffin.

"Pregnant," she replies; flashing a wink at him.

"_Very_ funny," taking a bite out of his muffin. "I'm being serious here," he replies.

"I'm feeling fine, Clark. I had a little nausea yesterday morning, but none since."

"That's good," taking another bite. "So when are you going to find out if it's a boy or girl?"

"Not for another month, Clark," sipping her juice. "But I do have an doctor's appointment this morning. Unfortunately your father can't make it."

"I really wish I could be there sweetheart," Jonathan interrupts; taking her hand in his.

"I know," she replies; putting her other hand over his. "I'll be fine," smiling at him.

"I could go with you, Mom?" Clark pipes up.

She looks over at him. "That's very sweet of you, Clark, but don't you have a class this morning?"

"My class is at 10:30. When is your appointment?" he asks.

"It's at 10:00. It was the only appointment he could give me. And I was lucky to get it because somebody cancelled out at the last minute."

"Oh," sounding a little disappointed.

"Maybe next time, Clark," reaching over to lightly kiss him on the cheek.

"Well since I can't come with you, would you mind if..."

"If what, Clark?" looking curiously at him.

"If I listened to the baby's heartbeat?"

She smiles at him. "Of course I wouldn't mind, Clark."

"Great!" sliding off his chair and kneeling down next to Martha. He puts his ear on her stomach and listens intently.

"Well?" she asks.

"Shhh," he murmurs; continuing to listen. His eyes widen as he listens to the heartbeat. "Wow," continuing to listen. "That's amazing," a big smile on his face. Then his eyebrows narrow; a puzzled expression on his face.

Jonathan notices the look on Clark's face. "What's wrong, Clark?"

"Nothing's wrong," not looking up.

"Then why do you have that strange look on your face?"

He looks up for a moment. "Give me a second," putting his head back on Martha's stomach. He listens again, then removes his head and sits back down on his chair.

"What is it, Clark?" both Martha and Jonathan say in unison.

Clark looks up at them; a big smile on his face. "I hear two heartbeats."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

Jonathan and Martha both stare at Clark in shock. "Did we just hear you say that you heard TWO heartbeats?" Jonathan asks him.

"Two heartbeats," he repeats; still smiling at them.

Jonathan pulls up a seat next to Martha and sits down. "I don't believe this. I just don't believe it," shaking his head. "Twins don't even run in my family."

"Mine neither," she replies. "You're absolutely sure, Clark?"

"Sure about what?" Lois coming in through the door and taking a seat at the table. "What's going on?" she asks after noticing the stunned expressions on Jonathan and Martha's faces.

"Should I tell her?" Clark asks them.

"Tell me what?" looking curiously at him.

"Go ahead Clark," Martha replies with a smile on her face.

Clark looks over at Lois. "Moms going to have twins."

"TWINS?" she exclaims; a stunned expression on her face. She jumps up from her chair and rushes right over to Martha. "That's AWESOME!" giving her a big hug. Then she turns to Jonathan and gives him a big hug too. Then she goes right over to Clark and gives him a hug too.

"Why are you hugging me?" pulling away; his arms still around her.

"Because I love to 'hug' you," giving him a discreet wink; then lightly kissing him on the lips.

"You do huh?" smiling at her when their lips pull apart.

"Absolutely," smiling back at him as she sits down on his lap; turning to Martha. "So how are you feeling?' she asks her.

"In shock," she replies; turning to Jonathan. "What about you?" she asks.

"The same," he says; taking her hands in his. "But it's one of those good shocks - if that makes any sense," smiling at her.

"So did the doctor tell you it was twins? Because I thought it would be too soon to determine that?" Lois asks them.

"Actually it was Clark who discovered it was twins," Martha says.

Lois looks back at Clark. "How did you do that?"

"Super-hearing," he replies. "I wanted to listen to the baby's heartbeat since I wouldn't be able to bring Mom to her doctor's appointment at 10:00 because I have a class at 10:30 so..."

"I can take you, Mrs. K," interrupting Clark and looking over at Martha with a smile.

"But I thought you had a class this morning?" Clark asks her.

"Turns out it was postponed until tomorrow morning because the professor was flying in from New York and his flight was delayed. So I have some free time," smiling at Clark. "So how about it?" she asks Martha.

"If you really don't mind," she replies.

"I don't mind at all," she says. "I would love to hear the babies heartbeat."

"Thank you, Lois," Jonathan says with a smile. Then he says to Martha, "I have to go now," giving her a quick kiss. "You call me the second you leave the doctor's office. Promise?"

"Of course," kissing him back.

He gets up from his chair and walks over to the coat rack; grabbing his coat and putting it on. Then he picks up his briefcase. "I'll see you later. Wish me luck."

"You don't need luck," Lois says with a smile. "You'll do just fine."

"I agree with her," Clark says; lightly touching her cheek.

He gives them a quick wave, then opens the door and steps out; closing the door behind him. Lois gets off Clarks lap; walking over to the kitchen counter to get herself a cup of coffee. Martha gets up and goes upstairs to their bedroom to change.

Clark grabs another muffin and wraps it in a napkin to take with him to class. Lois comes back over and sits down next to him. "So are you still working tonight?" he asks her.

"Yep," she replies; sipping her coffee.

"But we're still on for lunch - right?"

"You better believe it," putting down her cup and leaning forward to give him a kiss on the lips.

"So I was wondering about something," he says after their lips pull apart.

"What were you wondering about?"

"Well, I was wondering what the chances was of my getting a 'hug' from you after we have lunch?" raising one eyebrow at her.

"Oh I think there's a very good chance of it," winking at him.

"I'm very happy to hear that," laying his hand on her knee and slowly gliding it up her thigh.

"Umm," she sighs; closing her eyes as his hand continues to move further upward; finding its way under her shirt to caress her stomach. "You are a naughty boy 'Admiral'," slipping off her chair and straddling his lap.

"What are you going to do about it, 'Amber'?" his arms wrapping around her as he begins to nibble on her neck.

"I'm not gonna tell you yet. But I will say that all you'll be wearing is that sexy smile of yours," she coos.

"Umm," he sighs as her hands glide up and down his back. "Is that what you'll be wearing too?" he whispers in her ear.

"There's a very good chance of that," she whispers back as she also begins to nibble on his neck.

Martha is half-way down the stairs when she hears Lois' comment about the sexy smile. Then she's even more surprised when she hears Clark's reply.

_I have GOT to get out of the habit of walking in on these conversations, _walking back to her bedroom and closing the door behind her...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34: ****ONE HEART'S ENOUGH FOR ME**

**Valentine's Day - Four weeks later...**

"So what are you and Lois doing tonight?" Martha asks Clark when he comes down the stairs all dressed up in a dark blue suit with a white shirt and red-striped tie.

"We're having a nice romantic dinner, then we're supposed to go out dancing."

Martha looks at him curiously. "I thought you didn't dance, Clark?"

"Going dancing is Lois' idea," shrugging his shoulders. "I'm really not that good at ballroom dancing, but she assures me that we won't be doing that," reaching into the refrigerator for some juice. "What about you and Dad?" He asks her as he's pouring himself a glass; returning the carton to the refrigerator and sitting down at the kitchen table.

"We're supposed to go to a benefit dinner in Metropolis tonight," she replies; also sitting down at the table. "In fact, he should be home any minute," glancing at her watch.

He looks over at her and finally notices how she looks. "You look beautiful Mom," he says sincerely. "In fact, I think you're glowing," smiling at her.

"Thank you, Clark," smiling back at him.

Just then Jonathan comes through the door. "Sorry I'm late," he says; giving Martha a brief kiss on the cheek as he sits down at the table.

"You're not late," she says. "In fact," looking at her watch again, "You're almost thirty minutes early," winking at him.

He glances at his own watch. "Well how about that?" smiling to himself. "I guess I have just enough time to take a quick shower," getting back up and walking up the stairs. He pauses mid-way and looks over at Clark. "Are you going to be coming home tonight - or should we expect you tomorrow?" raising one eyebrow at him.

Clark looks at him curiously. "Tomorrow, Dad," trying to ignore what his father was implying. "Neither one of us has a class tomorrow so..." his voice drifting off when he suddenly gets up. "I really should go," walking over to the coat rack and picking up his coat. "I'll never hear the end of it from Lois if I'm late," shrugging his shoulders again. He gives his mother a quick kiss, then waves to his father. "Have a great time tonight," he says.

"You too, Clark," his mother says with a smile. With one more wave, he walks out the door; closing it behind him.

"One, two, three, four..." Jonathan starts to count.

"Why on earth are you counting?" Martha asks him.

"He forgot Lois' present," he replies, "seven, eight, nine, ten..." feeling a breeze against his face; then feeling another one a second later. "Told you," winking at her as he finishes climbing the stairs; disappearing from her view.

She shakes her head in amusement; smiling to herself as she picks up Clark's empty juice glass and puts it in the sink.

**Lois' apartment**

Lois was in her bedroom putting the finishing touches on her lipstick when she hears a knocking at the door. Smiling to herself, she puts the cap back on and slips it into her purse. She rushes out of the bedroom but slows down as she comes half-way into the living room. _Calm down Lois. You've been on dates with Clark before. This is no different. _She takes a deep breath; exhaling as she walks the rest of the way to the door. She peers through the peephole.

"It's me Lois," his voice coming from the other side of the door.

She slowly opens the door. "I know it's you," a trace of annoyance in her voice but with the tiniest hint of a smile. She looks him up and down. _Wow! He really should dress like that more often. _

Clark is checking her out while she's checking him out. _Wow! How does she manage to look hotter every time I see her? _"So," he finally says, "May I come in?" a big smile on his face.

She gives herself a mental shake. "Of course," a smile on her face as he walks in. She closes the door behind him and locks it.

He's surprised to see her locking the door. "I thought we were going out for dinner?"

"Change of plans," pointing to the living room. He looks to where she's pointing and gasps in astonishment. "You did all this?" walking over to the table that's set up in the middle of the living room. He turns back around and stares at her. "But I thought you wanted to go out?" he asks again.

She walks over to him and lays her hands on his chest. "I thought that it would be more romantic," gazing into his eyes.

"Well I love it," putting down the flowers and present on the table to wrap his arms around her. "And I love you," lowering his lips to her in a passionate kiss. After their lips finally pull apart, he whispers, "You look so beautiful tonight. That shade of pink looks lovely on you."

"You like pink Smallville?"

"I like pink very much Lois," he replies.

"Well it's not the only thing I'm wearing tonight that's pink," whispering in his ear as she gives him a soft kiss behind the ear. She could feel his heart suddenly beating faster. _I knew that'll get him, _feeling very pleased with herself.

_She said that on purpose. She knew it would get me going. Now it's my turn. _"I can't wait to see it," he replies. "But I will tell you that you won't be wearing it for very long," his hands gliding down her back to grip her backside; giving it a little squeeze.

She gasps out as his hands take hold. _Touché, Smallville. Touché. _

_Checkmate. Take that, Lois Lane! _smiling inwardly. He lets go of her and picks up the flowers. "I know you love lilies, but this is a special occasion," extending the bouquet of roses to her.

"They're beautiful," taking them from him. She looks curiously at them. "Are these...?"

"They're silk roses, Lois," he says. "I wanted you to have something that would last for a very long time. Something that would always remind you of our first Valentine's Day together," his finger lightly stroking her cheek. "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't," giving him a big kiss. "I love them." She adds, "And I love you," kissing him again. "You're so...thoughtful," she says with a smile.

"You know for a moment there I thought you were going to say 'practical' instead," he remarks.

"I almost did," she replies; winking at him.

"That's my girl," kissing her again. "So how about that dinner?" winking back at her.

She smiles back at him. "Let me put these in a vase first," walking into the kitchen. After she finds one, she arranges the flowers, then sets it on the kitchen counter.

"Shall we?" extending his arm to her. She gladly takes it as he escorts her to her chair; pulling it out for her. She sits down and he gently pushes her closer; briefly taking a moment to sniff her hair. "Mmm, that smells nice," he remarks.

"Wild Cherry," she replies. "It's new."

"Umm," continuing to sniff.

"Are you going to just stand there sniffing my hair or are we going to eat?" she quips.

"I guess eat," he replies. "We have the entire evening for me to..." not finishing his sentence as he sits down in his chair.

"To do what?" she asks.

"You'll find out," his eyes twinkling.

"You're sooo bad there, Smallville," she says coyly. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" winking at her as he opens the bottle of soda.

"I wish we could have some wine instead," she says a little wistfully.

He looks up at her. "It would be nice, but..."

"I know what you're going to say. We're not 21 yet. And yes I know it didn't stop me from drinking before."

"Can you read my mind or something because that's what I was thinking?" staring back at her.

She just shrugs her shoulders. "I guess I just know you so well," staring back at him; a smile on her face.

He lifts up his glass. "I would like to say something." She lifts her glass up as well.

He clears his throat, then begins to speak. "One heart's enough for me - One heart to love, adore - One heart's enough for me; O, who could wish for more? The birds that soar above, And sing their songs on high, Ask but for one to love, and therefore should not I?" clinking his glass with hers.

She looks at him in astonishment; still holding her glass as he takes a sip out of his. He looks at her curiously. "Something wrong?" he asks.

Without a word, she puts down her glass and walks over to his side of the table. She takes his glass away from him and lays it down next to hers. Then she grabs his hand and pulls him up from his chair and kisses him passionately. "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," cupping his face with her hands and gazing into his sparkling blue eyes.

"How about we skip dinner and go straight to dessert?" his eyebrows raised.

"Absolutely," she exclaims; grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the bedroom...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**ONE HEART'S ENOUGH FOR ME**

One heart's enough for me -

One heart to love, adore -

One heart's enough for me;

O, who could wish for more?

The birds that soar above,

And sing their songs on high,

Ask but for one to love,

And therefore should not I?

One pair of eyes to gaze,

One pair of sparkling blue,

In which sweet love betrays

Her form of fairest hue;

One pair of glowing cheeks,

Fresh as the rose and fair,

Whose crimson blush bespeaks

The health that's native there.

One pair of hands to twine

Love's flowers fair and gay,

And form a wreath divine,

Which never can decay;

And this is all I ask,

One gentle form and fair -

Beneath whose smiles to bask,

And learn love's sweetness there.

-Auguste Mignon


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 35: VALENTINE'S DAY (CONCLUSION)**

Lois leads Clark into her bedroom; closing the door behind them. His eyes widen when he sees how romantic the room looks. There were silk sheets on the bed and an array of candles set up all over the room. There were even rose petals scattered all over the place. "This is beautiful," turning to gaze at her.

She walks up to him and rests her hands on his shoulders; tilting her head up to softly kiss him on the lips. His arms come around her waist as they continue to kiss; their tongues gently caressing the insides of each other's mouths as the kiss deepens. His hand moves up her back and finds the zipper to her dress. But he's surprised when her hand reaches up to push it away.

He breaks the kiss and stares at her; a surprised expression on his face. "Why did you do that?"

"Because tonight I'm going to be making love to you," kissing him again. "This is your night, Clark Kent."

"My night?" he replies in puzzlement. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

She smiles up at him. "You're always showing me how much you love me. And I felt that you deserved the same in return," her fingers gently caressing his cheek.

"But you do show me that you love me?" staring at her curiously.

"Clark," she says, "You do so much for this world that for once - _just once_ - let someone do something for you."

"But, Lois..."

"Shush," laying one finger over his mouth. "Let me treat you like you deserve to be treated," she replies. "Now sit," pointing to the bed.

He sits down at the foot of the bed. She kneels down in front of him and slowly removes his shoes, then slips off his socks. She begins to caress his foot with her fingers, then raises it to her lips; gently kissing his toes.

"Mmm," closing his eyes as she lays it down and does the same to his other one; gently sucking one toe at a time.

Then she lays his foot down. He opens his eyes and gazes into her eyes as her fingers reach up to remove his tie, then his jacket; tossing it to the side. Then her fingers find the buttons to his shirt. She lightly kisses her way down his chest as she slowly unbuttons each button. When she gets to the last one, she pulls his shirt out of his pants and pushes it off his shoulders. She lowers her lips to his nipple and takes it in her mouth; nipping it with her teeth.

"Ahh," his head tilting back and closing his eyes again. Her other hand moves to his other one and lightly pinches it between her fingers while she's sucking his nipple. "Oh, Lois," softly moaning as she continues to pleasure him.

"You like that - don't you?" she coos.

He nods his head; opening his eyes to gaze lovingly at her. Then she whispers, "Stand up."

"Okay," standing up. She unbuckles his belt and removes it; dropping it onto the floor. Then she does something he doesn't expect. She takes the zipper pull in her teeth and begins to pull it down. His eyes widen as she pulls it all the way down; slowly and steady. Then she lets go; staring up at him. "Wow," unable to think of anything else to say.

She smiles up at him; her hands reaching up to the waistband of his pants. She slowly slides them down his legs until they reach the floor. She gently pushes him back down on the bed and pulls them off completely; also tossing them to the side. She stands up and looks down at him; leaning forward to softly kiss him. Then she takes his hand. "Come with me."

He takes it and she leads him around the bed. She props up the pillows. "Just lay back," she whispers in his ear. He does what he's told; a smile on his face as he lays back against the pillows.

She walks over to the CD player and inserts a CD, then presses 'play'...

_**Close your eyes, make a wish, and blow out the candlelight, for tonight is just your night, we're gonna celebrate, all thru the night...**_

She walks back towards the bed and stands a few feet away. She reaches behind her and slowly pulls down the zipper. Then she inserts her fingers under the straps and slips it off her shoulders; allowing the dress to fall to the floor.

_**Pour the wine, light the fire, boy your wish is my command, I submit to your demands, I'll do anything, boy you need only ask...  
**_

"Wow," he gasps as she stands before him in a pink lace bra and string bikini. "You are so beautiful Lois," smiling at her. She smiles back at him as she walks up the remaining few feet.

"I have a question for you," she finally says.

"What's that?" feeling a little tingly at the mere thought of what she might ask him.

She lifts up her stiletto-covered foot and places it on the bed. "On or off?" her eyebrows raised.

"On," winking at her.

"On it is," winking right back at him.

_**I'll make love to you, like you want me to, and I'll hold you tight, baby all through the night, I'll make love to you, when you want me to, and I will not let go till you tell me to...  
**_

She removes her foot and reaches over to the nightstand and picks up a bottle, then crawls onto the bed and straddles his thighs.

He looks at her curiously. "What's that?" he asks.

"Flavored massage oil," she replies; opening the bottle. "Doesn't that smell good?" waving the opened bottle under his nose.

He takes a sniff; inhaling the intoxicating scent. "That's wonderful," he says. "What is that anyway?"

"Wild Cherry," she replies. Then she says, "I need you to turn over," lifting herself off his thighs and helps him as he slowly turns over. "That's a good boy," she coos; lightly kissing him on the back of the neck and lowering herself back onto his thighs. Then she drizzles some of the oil on his shoulders and back; placing the bottle back on the nightstand.

He gasps as the oil hits his skin; a very pleasant sensation dancing across his skin. She lays her hands in the oil and begins to gently massage his neck and shoulders. "How does that feel?" she whispers.

"It feels...mmm...so good..." closing his eyes.

She applies more pressure; massaging his upper back in a circular motion. She applies more pressure as he continues to moan. "Oh yeah," very much enjoying what she's doing to him.

_**Boy relax, let's go slow, I ain't got nowhere to go, I'm just gonna concentrate on you, Boy are you ready, it's gonna be a long night...  
**_

She lifts herself off his thighs and moves herself down to straddle his legs; her hands now massaging and caressing his lower back. He groans with pleasure when her fingers move to his cheeks and begins to gently squeeze them. "Ahh," he moans loudly when she softly blows in between the two; causing a shiver to go up and down his spine.

"You like that don't you?" she coos as she reaches over for the bottle again to drizzle some more oil on the back of his legs and thighs.

"Uh huh," he murmurs as she massages the back of his thighs, then his lower legs and feet.

_**Throw your clothes on the floor, I'm gonna take my clothes off too, I made plans to be with you, boy whatever you ask me you know I'll do...**_

"I need you to turn over again," she whispers in his ear.

"Okay," turning over. He opens his eyes and gazes up at her; his hand reaching up to caress her cheek. She removes his hand and holds it in hers; taking one of his fingers in her mouth and gently sucking on it. "Mmm," sighing again as she does the same to the rest.

She lets go of his finger and once again picks up the bottle of oil; pouring some on his chest and moves her hands in a circular motion. He moans when her fingers move to his nipples and gently tweaks them as she continues to massage his chest.

"Oh Lois," he moans softly as she lifts up his arm and massages it up and down, then does the same to his other one. "That feels sooo good," he murmurs as she makes her way down his body; putting more and more pressure in her touch as she massages his upper thighs.

_**I'll make love to you, like you want me to, and I'll hold you tight, baby all through the night, I'll make love to you, when you want me to, and I will not let go till you tell me to...  
**_

She pulls his ankles out from beneath her, then she bends both his legs at the knees and kneels between them. She lifts up one leg until his ankle is resting on her shoulder. She massages his leg up and down; applying more pressure. The more he moans the more pressure she applies. Then she lays it down and does the same to his other leg.

"So," laying down his leg and moving up his body to straddle his waist, "How did that feel?" lowering her lips down to softly kiss his neck.

"That felt wonderful," cupping her face in his hands and gazing intently into her eyes.

"I'm not done," winking at him.

"You're not huh?" he says teasingly.

"Nope," smiling down at him as she sits back up. Her fingers move to the front of her bra and unhooks the clasp; slowly removing the bra to reveal her breasts to him. His eyes light up at sight of her rosy pink nipples; his fingers reaching up to gently tweak them. "Now, now," pushing his fingers off. "It's not your turn yet," she gently scolds him.

"Oh come on," pouting a little.

"I said that you will get your turn. But right now 'Clark Jr.' needs some attention first," a mischievous grin on her face as she lowers her head and takes his nipple in her mouth; pulling and sucking on it while pleasuring his other one with her fingers.

_**Baby tonight is your night, and I will do you right, just make a wish on your night, anything that you ask, I will give you the love of your life...**_

He groans with pleasure as she continues her pleasurable assault on his body. "Ohh," he moans louder as she kisses her way down; her nipples gliding down his chest and causing a very pleasant tingle. Then she reaches the dark mass of curly hair that surrounds 'Clark Jr.'

"Mmm," she murmurs as she begins to nibble her way through. "You taste _sooo_ good," her fingers gently cupping his balls as her tongue makes its way to his base.

"Ahh," he moans loudly as she slowly glides her tongue up to his tip in one long smooth stroke; then blowing gently on his wet tip. His fingers grip the back of her head as she continues to glide it up and down with occasional nibbling; his back arching up off the bed. His eyes close when she lowers her mouth onto him; taking in as much of him as she could. She rapidly moves her mouth up and down while squeezing him at his base with her fingers.

_**I'll make love to you, like you want me to, and I'll hold you tight, baby all through the night, I'll make love to you, when you want me to, and I will not let go till you tell me to...  
**_

She could feel him pulsing and throbbing in her mouth as she continues to go down on him. She glances up at him and sees that his eyes are closed; the look of absolute pleasure on his face. She speeds up her movements when his body begins to shudder. "AHH!" he screams out; removing his fingers from her head and clenching them up to pound down on the bed as the orgasm flows through every vein of his body. "OH LOIS!" screaming out again as she deep-throats him.

"Ohh," he moans softly as his body finally settles down; opening his eyes as she removes her mouth. He looks down at her as she kisses her way up his body until she reaches his waiting lips; planting a deep kiss on him. His lips part slightly to allow her tongue entrance to his mouth. "Mmm," he sighs as they continue to kiss. Then she pulls away and looks deeply into his eyes. "Wow," stroking her face. Then he asks her, "Is it my turn yet?"

"Almost," winking at him. She sits up on his chest and unties her bikini briefs; pulling them off and tossing them away. She moves herself down his body and lifts herself off; positioning herself over him. A large moan escapes his lips when she lowers herself down; taking all of him in. "Oh you feel so good inside me," she moans; feeling the vibrations from his arousal hitting her aching inner walls. Her fingers find his and grip them tightly as she begins to move herself up and down; squeezing him with her pelvic muscles at the same time. She throws her head back as she continues to ride him; moving back and forth in addition to gyrating her hips in a circular motion.

"OH LOIS," calling out her name again as he begins to feel another orgasm about to occur; his body convulsing when she speeds up her movements. Then he screams her name again as it hits him hard.

"OH CLARK!" screaming out his name as she has one right after his; collapsing onto his chest. "Oh," she moans softly; laying her head on his chest as his arms come around to embrace her.

They lay in each other's arms like that for a while. Then he whispers, "Is it my turn yet?"

She lifts her head up and smiles down at him. "You better believe it," she whispers back.

"Alright then," flipping her onto her back and making love to her for the rest of the night...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Song used in this chapter:**

_I'll make love to you _by Boyz II Men


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36: THE NEXT MORNING**

Lois rolls over in bed and finds she's all alone. _Where is he? _she wonders. Then she gets a whiff of something in the air. _Umm, that smells good. _She gets out of bed and walks over to bureau; taking out one of the flannel shirts that she had previously snuck out of Clarks closet. She leaves the room; walking down the hallway and entering the kitchen. Then she sees Clark standing at the stove making some pancakes. And as good as the food smells, what really captures her attention is what Clark is wearing; or rather what he's not.

"Clark?" leaning against the kitchen table with her hands resting on the edge.

He turns around and gives her his mega-watt smile; the one that always makes her toes tingle. "Good morning," shutting off the stove and walking over to her; pulling her into an ardent embrace. He kisses her passionately, then looks down at her and smiles again. "I see you're wearing another one of my flannel shirts," he remarks.

"And I see you're wearing nothing but a 'kiss the cook' apron," she counters.

"Well I couldn't resist wearing it," he quips. "But I have to admit it was the most unusual Valentine's Day gift I've ever received."

"But I do love the way you're wearing it," winking at him.

"I could never wear it like this at home," his hands moving under the shirt to cup her rear end and giving it a gentle squeeze. She gives a start as his hands take hold. He lowers his lips to whisper in her ear, "You like that don't you?" his tongue gently caressing her earlobe.

"Umm," she sighs; closing her eyes as his lips leave her earlobe and begin to make their way down her neck.

One of his hands flutters across her skin; not stopping until it reaches the soft hairs of her entrance. She sighs again as his fingers lightly skim through them; giving Lois a tingle deep in her core.

His fingers briefly leave her body to lift her up; setting her down close to the edge of the table.

She gasps out as one of his fingers slip inside her and begins to thrust. "Oh," she cries out as he adds another finger, then a third one; rapidly moving in and out of her. Her hands are resting on the table behind her for support as he continues his pleasurable activity; throwing her head back. His other hand expertly unbuttons the flannel shirt; allowing it to fall open and revealing her beautiful breasts.

"I just love how pink your nipples are," gliding his hand over one of them. He lowers his head to the other one and takes it into his mouth; pulling on it lightly with his teeth.

He continues to pleasure her breasts while still penetrating her with his fingers. Then her body begins to tremble and shake; an intense orgasm beginning to flow through her veins. "OH CLARK!" she cries out as it hits her; causing her to collapse onto the table; writhing with pleasure. He finally removes his hands and mouth from her body; leaning over her to softly kiss her on the lips.

She finally looks up and stares into his deep and penetrating blue eyes. "Oh wow," she finally manages to say.

He smiles back at her, then unties the apron and allows it to fall to the floor. He pulls her back up to a sitting position; wrapping her legs around his waist as he removes the flannel shirt from her and drops it on top of the now discarded apron. "I love how bold you are, Clark Kent," winking at him as she wraps her arms around him; her fingers caressing up and down his back.

"Call me, Kal," he growls; promptly slamming into her.

"Ahh," she gasps out as he penetrates her deeply; hitting her aching inner walls like a man possessed. Her fingers grip his back tightly as his hands grip her waist. Her head rears back when he finds her g-spot and hits it over and over again.

But it's when he adds the super speed that cause her eyes to roll back in her head as she has an orgasm that surpasses the one she had earlier; her legs gripping tightly to his waist. He gives her one last thrust as he has one of his own; collapsing onto the chair right behind him and bringing her along with him. Her head falls onto his shoulder; gripping his waist as tightly as he's gripping hers.

"Mmm," his cheek resting against hers.

"Now _that's_ what I call breakfast," she quips; removing her head from his shoulder and smiling down at him.

"It's my specialty," winking at her. "Any time you want it, you got it," he replies.

"What if I said I wanted a second helping right now?" lightly caressing his face with her finger.

"How about we have breakfast first, then that second helping?" he asks her.

"Hmm," pretending to think about it. "Alright," she says. "I could go for something to eat," giving him another kiss before she gets off his lap. She sits down and watches as he walks over to the stove; returning a minute later with the pancakes. He sets it down on the table, then sits down.

"This looks good," she remarks; placing a couple of them onto her plate. But then she says, "I don't have any syrup," a disappointed look on her face. When he gets a mysterious smile on his face at her comment, she looks at him curiously. "What's with the smile, Smallville?"

"I noticed the other day that you were out of syrup. So I took the liberty of buying you some," getting up from his chair and heading for the refrigerator. He opens the door and pulls out a bottle, then closes it. He comes back to the table and hands it to her; sitting back down.

She stares at the bottle; her eyes widening. "You bought boysenberry syrup?" staring at Clark. "I can't believe you remembered; biting her lip to keep her eyes from tearing up.

"I remember a lot of things," he replies; moving his chair over to sit next to her and taking her hand. "You told me one time your mother used to make you pancakes for breakfast every Sunday morning when she was still alive. You also told me that you always had boysenberry syrup on them," smiling over at her. "When I was at the grocery store the other day, I was going to get you the maple syrup. But when I saw the boysenberry, I just had to get it for you."

"That is so sweet," leaning forward to kiss him. "Thank you," cupping his face in her hands.

"You don't have to thank me," smiling back at her.

"You know, I think I'd like that second helping now," kissing him behind the ear.

He looks at her curiously. "Are you sure you don't want to eat right now?"

"We'll eat afterwards," kissing him again.

"I don't have a problem with that," kissing her again. "So where do you want to have that second helping?"

She looks at him curiously. "I get to pick where?"

"That's right. Anywhere you want."

She gets a mysterious smile on her face. "How about somewhere we've never had sex before?"

"I wouldn't mind that at all," grinning at her. "What place do you have in mind, Ms. Lane?"

"Call me, Amber," lightly kissing him.

"Okay, Amber. Then you have to call me, Admiral."

"Alright, Admiral," smiling back at him.

"So back to my question. What place did you have in mind?" he asks again.

She gets off his lap and stands up; taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. "Follow me," walking towards the front door with him right behind her. She opens it and steps out into the hallway.

"Here? In the hallway?" looking at her a little puzzled.

"No silly," lightly punching him on the arm as she walks down the stairs; not stopping until they reach the middle of the Talon.

"Why are we stopping here, Lois?" he asks her.

"Why do you think?"

"You can't be serious!" he exclaims.

"You did say anywhere I want," raising one eyebrow at him.

"But what if someone comes in?" looking a little worried.

"The Talon doesn't open today until 10:00. And right now it's 7:30. We have plenty of time." She walks over to the juke box and pushes a couple buttons; walking back up to him as the music begins to play...

_**You don't have to be beautiful to turn me on, I just need your body baby from dusk till dawn...  
**_

"Kiss me," pulling his head towards hers and pressing her lips to his.

He moans softly as her tongue slips between his lips and begins caressing the inside of his mouth. He returns the favor; sticking his tongue inside hers. "Mmm," he moans again when her hands find their way to his ass; squeezing his cheeks with her fingers.

_**You don't need experience to turn me out, you just leave it all up to me, I'm gonna show you what it's all about...  
**_

He pulls his lips away from hers and stares into her eyes for a moment, then turns her around and pushes her up against the pillar; "Kal's back," murmuring in her ear. He grabs her arms and wraps them around the pillar.

"That's more like it," a smirk on his face as he grabs her waist and promptly enters her from behind.

_**You don't have to be rich to be my girl, you don't have to be cool to rule my world, ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with, I just want your extra time and your...Kiss...**_

"Oh, Kal," she cries out as he slides in and out of her; her fingers gripping the post as he continues to plunder inside her. He grunts with every thrust he gives her; moans continually escaping her lips. "Ahh!" she screams out as she has another orgasm; her body shaking uncontrollably. Then his orgasm hits a few seconds later; his head falling on her shoulder as he collapses against her.

"Mmm," lightly kissing her neck. "That was _sooo_ good," he whispers in her ear.

_**You got to not talk dirty, baby if you wanna impress me, you can't be too flirty, mama I know how to undress me (Yeah)...**_

"Good?" she questions; turning around to face him. "That was f**king amazing," reaching up on tiptoes to kiss him. Then she slips out of his arms and pushes him up against the pillar; standing behind him. "My turn," she whispers in his ear; beginning to nibble her way down his neck.

"I love it when you do that," he murmurs as her lips continue down his back; kneeling down on the floor. When she reaches the small of his back she lays her hands on his cheeks and spreads them apart. "Ahh," he moans louder when she inserts her tongue and slowly begins to glide it up and down. His head rears back; gripping tighter to the pillar as she continues to lick him. Then she stops; removing her tongue and standing back up.

_**I want to be your fantasy, maybe you could be mine, you just leave it all up to me, we could have a good time...  
**_

"Turn around," she tells him firmly. He lets go of the pillar and turns around; opening his eyes to gaze into hers. "That's a good boy," she replies in a soft voice; a sly smile on her face. She lifts his arms up above his head, then slowly starts to kneel again as she licks and nibbles her way down his chest. He holds onto the pillar once again as she reaches 'Clark Jr.'

"Oh, Lois," he moans softly as her tongue slowly glides up his shaft; her hands cupping his balls at the same time. He continues to moan as she glides it up and down; closing his eyes at the glorious sensations her mouth is giving him. "Mmm," groaning when she lightly blows up and down his length; her warm breath hitting his now wet tip.

He grips the pillar even tighter when her mouth takes him all in and begins to suck; unable to keep from thrusting inside her mouth as her lips squeezes his throbbing erection. "AHH!" he screams out as his orgasm hits him hard; releasing into her as she deep throats him. His hands let go of the pillar and finds her head; pulling her mouth off him and bringing her up to her feet. He promptly crashes his lips onto hers; pushing her backwards. "My turn again," he murmurs into her mouth as he lifts her up and lays her down on one of the tables.

_**You don't have to be rich to be my girl, you don't have to be cool to rule my world, ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with, I just want your extra time and your...Kiss...**_

"Oh, Admiral," she moans softly as his lips pull away from her mouth and finds her breast; lightly pulling on her nipple while caressing the other one. After a while, his mouth leaves her breast and slowly begins to kiss his way down her stomach.

_**Women not girls rule my world, I said they rule my world, act your age, mama (Not your shoe size), not your shoe size, maybe we could do the twirl...**_

He suddenly removes his lips from her stomach. "I'll be right back," super speeding away.

"Clark? Where are you..." He returns a split second later. "...going?" finishing her sentence.

"I didn't want the syrup to go to waste," a smirk on his face as he opens the bottle and drizzles some of it on her soft, wet hairs of her entrance.

She moans softly as he begins to lap up the syrup; not missing a single drop. Then he lightly blows across them; causing a shiver to go up her spine. Her body writhes with pleasure as his tongue darts in and out of her; his hands caressing her ass.

"OH YES!" she cries out as her body convulses from another intense orgasm. He slowly removes his mouth and climbs onto the table; laying down on top of her. She's barely recovered from that climax when he enters her again. Her legs wrap around his waist as he thrusts inside her; hitting her g-spot over and over again.

_**You don't have to watch Dynasty to have an attitude, you just leave it all up to me, my love will be your food, Yeah...**_

"Give it to me, Kal," she cries out as he hits her aching inner walls even harder; her hands gripping his ass while his hands grip hers.

"Oh I'll give it to you, Amber," he growls in her ear again; adding his super speed.

_**You don't have to be rich to be my girl, you don't have to be cool to rule my world, ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with, I just want your extra time and your...Kiss...**_

The vibrations coming from his thrusts bounce off her inner walls; sending an intense wave of pleasure throughout her body. "KAL!" she screams out; her eyes bulging out of her head as she has yet another mind-blowing orgasm. He screams out her name a moment later when he has one of his own; releasing himself inside her; collapsing onto her.

They lay there for a few minutes; utterly drained from the intense love-making they just experienced. They gaze into each other's eyes. "All I can say is WOW!" she whispers softly.

"Yeah...WOW!" smiling back at her...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: **This is the last R/NC-17 chapter for this story. Only four more chapters plus an epilogue to go. *sighs*

**Song used in this chapter:**

_Kiss_ by Prince


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37: MOTHER'S DAY**

**Almost five months later...**

"Are you almost ready?" Jonathan calls up to Martha.

"Almost. I have to go to the bathroom again," she replies.

He sits down at the kitchen table. While he's waiting for her, Clark comes down the stairs and sits down too. "Where's Lois?" Jonathan asks him.

"She should be here any minute," he replies just before there's a knocking at the door. "Told you," he replies with a smile as he gets up to open the door. "Hi," giving her a kiss as she comes in the door. "You're right on time," closing the door behind her.

"I would never be late for brunch," winking at him as she walks over to Jonathan and gives him a quick peck on the cheek. "How are you - _Senator Kent?"_ smiling at him as she sits down next to him.

"I'm fine, Lois. How are you?" he asks.

"Really good," she replies; taking a muffin from the basket on the table. "I received a letter in the mail yesterday with my final grades for the semester."

"How did you do?" he asks as he sips his coffee.

"Great. I got two A's and one B+," smiling again at him as she starts eating the muffin.

"That's terrific Lois," leaning forward to give her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm really proud of you," smiling back at her.

"Thanks, Mr. K," finishing up the muffin. "So how did you do, Smallville?" turning to Clark.

"I did great too," sitting down next to her. "I got 3 A's and 2 B+'s," leaning back in his chair with a big smile on his face."

"You know," she begins to say, "I have no idea how you do it."

Clark looks at her with a curious expression on his face. "How do I do what?" he asks her.

"Go to school full-time and work on the farm full-time at the same time. Not to mention spending time with your amazing girlfriend," winking at him.

"Well it helps to have super speed and super strength," he quips; taking her hand and raising it to his lips to kiss it.

"Don't I know it," winking again at him. "So where is Mrs. K?" turning to Jonathan.

"She said she had to go to the bathroom. She has to go more often now that she's pregnant. Martha!" he calls up to her. "Are you ready yet?" getting up from his chair and walking over to the bottom of the staircase. "Martha?" calling up to her again when he doesn't get an answer. He runs up the stairs and enters the bathroom. "Martha? Are you okay?" finding her sitting on the edge of the bathtub with her hands on her stomach.

"I think I'm in labor," a worried expression on her face.

"I'll call an ambulance," he replies; whipping out his phone.

"I could take her, Dad," Clark says while standing in the doorway with Lois standing next to him holding on to his arm.

"I don't know, Son," he says. "I don't think we should take a chance with you carrying her while super-speeding," dialing 911. "Hello," walking away from Clark while speaking into the phone.

"I think he's right, Clark," turning to look up at him. "It's better to be safe than sorry," she says.

He nods yes. "You're right. You're both right," he says.

Jonathan hangs up the phone and sits down next to Martha. "They're on their way, sweetheart," kissing her on the cheek

"Alright," allowing him to help her lay down on the floor.

"I'll get a pillow," Clark says; quickly leaving the room and coming back a second later. He kneels down next to her on the floor and puts it under her head.

The ambulance arrives about ten minutes later. After the ET's lift Martha into the ambulance, Jonathan climbs in and sits down next to her; holding her hand. "We'll meet you at the hospital," Clark calls out after him as the doors close and the ambulance takes off.

They continue to watch as it speeds down the road, then Clark turns to Lois. "Let's go," picking her up in his arms and super-speeding away.

**Thirty minutes later...**

Jonathan comes out to the waiting room where Clark and Lois are sitting. "Well, Dad? Any word yet?"

"No, Clark," he replies. "They just found a room for her. She's settling in." He sees the worried expression on Clarks face. "She's going to be fine, Clark," laying his hands on Clark's shoulders.

Clark is about to say something when the doctor comes out. "Mr. Kent?"

Jonathan turns around. "That's me," he says. "How is my wife?"

"She's already dilated to ten centimeters," the doctor replies. "It's time for the babies to be born," he says with a smile.

Jonathan turns to look at Clark and Lois. "Go, Dad," Clark says. "We'll be here the whole time," he says with a smile.

"That's right, Mr. Kent," Lois says; giving him a peck on the cheek.

He smiles at both of them, then turns around and follows the doctor down the hall.

They continue to watch until he disappears from their sight, then they both sit down on the waiting room couch. After a few minutes Clark says, "She will be okay - won't she?" turning his head to look at Lois with a worried look on his face.

"She'll be fine," she says while laying her hand on his cheek. "She's had a pretty uneventful pregnancy."

"I know," he says; taking her hand in his. He rests his head against the back of the couch. "I'm just gonna close my eyes for a few minutes," closing them.

She looks over at him with a smile on her face as she lays her head on his shoulder.

**Back in the labor room...**

"One more push, Martha. You can do it," the doctor tells her.

She pushes as hard as she can. "Like that?" she gasps out as they all hear crying. The doctor gently pulls the baby out. "It's a girl," he says with a smile.

"Wow," Jonathan says; staring at his daughter. "She's so beautiful," reaching out to lightly touch her cheek. "She looks just like you, sweetheart," leaning over to kiss his wife.

The doctor hands Jonathan the scissors. "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" he asks with a smile.

"Of course," taking the scissors and cutting it. The nurse takes the baby to be cleaned up.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" Martha whispers as tears roll down her cheek.

"She sure is," kissing her again.

"I hate to interrupt, but we have one more baby to deliver," the doctor interjects.

Jonathan stand behind Martha and puts his arms around her. "Here we go again," she remarks as she begins to push...

**Back in the waiting room...**

Clark is pacing back and forth anxiously. "Will you _please _stop that? You're making me nervous," grabbing his arm and pulling him back down to the couch.

"I can't help it," standing back up and walking over to the nurses' station. "Any word yet on my mother?" he asks.

"Sorry, Mr. Kent," she replies. "She's still in the delivery room."

"Thanks anyway," turning around in a huff and sitting back down next to Lois. Then they see Jonathan rapidly walking down the hallway towards them with a big smile on his face.

Both Clark and Lois jump up from their chairs and rush over to them. "Well?" Clark asks him.

"Your mother and the babies are doing just fine," he says.

"Don't keep us in suspense, Mr. K," Lois retorts. "What are they?"

"Martha just gave birth to a girl..." pausing for a moment.

"AND?" both Clark and Lois waiting impatiently.

"And a boy," an even bigger smile if it were possible.

They both throw their arms around Jonathan in a big hug fest. "I never thought this day would ever come," Jonathan says; tears in his eyes.

"I'm so happy for you, Dad," the tears flowing freely.

"Me too," Lois also crying.

Jonathan looks over at the two of them. "Let's go see your new brother and sister," he says with a smile.

"Absolutely," Clark replies; putting his arms around both Jonathan and Lois as they walk down the hall...

**Three more chapters and an epilogue to go. **

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 38: WELCOME TO THE FAMILY **

Jonathan, Clark, and Lois enter the room to the sight of Martha holding the babies. "Aren't they beautiful?" tears in her eyes as she continues to stare at the two babies in her arms.

"They sure are honey," walking over to her bedside and giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"Definitely," both Clark and Lois say at the same time. They both stare at each other.

"We have GOT to stop doing that," Lois remarks.

"Doing what?" asks Jonathan as he takes the boy baby from Martha.

"Saying the same thing at the same time," she replies.

Jonathan and Martha exchange a knowing look between them. Lois looks at them curiously. "What's with the look?"

Martha hesitates for a moment then says, "Well...it's just that the two of you have always seemed to know what the other is thinking, that's why," turning her attention back to the baby in her arms.

"She's right, Lois," walking over to his Mom and giving her a kiss on the cheek, then sits down on the edge of the bed and smiles at his new sister.

Lois frowns at his comment as Jonathan walks over to her. "Would you like to hold him?" he asks her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I don't know. I haven't really been around babies all that much," taking a step back. "I'd be afraid of dropping them or something."

"There's no need to worry," holding out the baby towards her.

"Well..." hesitating for a moment, then slowly extends her arms out. Jonathan lays him in her arms and shows her the correct way to hold him. She stares down at the sleeping baby in her arms. "Wow," a smile forming on her face as she tentatively reaches out to stroke his hair.

In the meantime, Clark is holding his sister. "So have you come up with any names yet?" he asks them as his fingers lightly stroke the babies cheek.

Martha looks up at Jonathan. "We have finally agreed on a couple names," she replies.

Lois looks up from the baby in her arms. "So what are they?" she asks. "Don't keep us in suspense?"

"We've decided to name the boy baby Matthew Ryan Kent ," says Jonathan.

"And the girl baby Sophia Ann Kent," adds Martha.

"That's Greek for 'wisdom' isn't it?" Clark remarks.

The three of them stare at him. "How did you know that?" Lois asks him curiously.

"You're not the only one who has been checking out baby names," winking at his parents.

"You never cease to amaze me, Smallville," says Lois; smiling at him.

He smiles back at her as he continues to hold the baby. "I need to make some calls," Jonathan says. "I won't be long," giving his wife a kiss, then pulls out his cell phone as he walks out of the room.

"I should call Chloe," says Clark; handing the baby back to Martha.

"Your father is going to do that," she says as she takes the baby from Clark.

"He is?" looking a little puzzled.

"Since we're now in the public eye, we have to be a little more careful about certain 'aspects' of our private life. Since the news will leak out anyway, we decided to give Chloe the exclusive because we know she'll be objective and discreet."

"I think that's a great idea," Lois says as she hands the baby to Clark. "She would love that."

The nurse comes into the room and walks over to Martha. "You really should get some rest now," smiling down at her.

"You're right. I am tired," handing the baby to the nurse and watching as she places the baby in one of the bassinets. Clark places the baby that's in his arms in the other bassinet.

"We'll let you rest now," Clark whispers; kissing his mother on the cheek. Lois comes over and does the same. "We'll come see you in the morning," putting his arm around Lois as they walk out of the room and closing the door behind them.

Jonathan comes up to them just as they're coming out of Martha's room. "The nurse said that Mom needs some rest," Clark tells his father.

"I'll just go in really quick to kiss her goodnight," he replies; going back into the room.

Clark and Lois lean against the wall outside the room. "I have to say that it looks so natural for you to have a baby in your arms, Smallville," Lois tells him.

"You look pretty good yourself," Clark replies; smiling over at her.

"I guess it wasn't so bad," she remarks. "I guess I'm just not used to babies," shrugging her shoulders.

"Well I think that someday you'll make a great mother," kissing her on the cheek.

"You really think so?" looking curiously at him. "I never thought I was the maternal type."

"I think you are. After all, you did raise your sister when your father wasn't home," he reminds her.

"Huh," looking thoughtful. "I guess I never thought of it in that way," she says.

"Well just trust me on this one - okay?" kissing her again.

"Oh I trust you," she replies. "I just don't necessarily trust myself about these kind of things."

"What can I do to help with that?" he asks her.

She looks at him for a moment, then smiles. "Just keep doing what you're doing right now."

"That's not going to be a problem," kissing him back. Then she walks over to the room and quietly opens the door; looking inside at the sight of the babies in the crib. Clark comes over to her and stands by her with his arm around her waist.

"Someday, Lois," he whispers. "Someday."

**Two more chapters and an epilogue to go.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER 39: PENILTUMATE**

**The next morning...**

There's an article at the bottom of page one of the _Daily Planet:_

_**Welcome to the family**_

**By Chloe Ann Sullivan **

_State Senator Jonathan Kent and his wife Martha welcomed the arrival of a healthy boy and girl yesterday at approximately 2:00 in the afternoon. Both Mrs. Kent and the children are doing well and are resting comfortably. The Senator himself revealed the names of the children to be Matthew Ryan Kent and Sophia Ann Kent. The Senators oldest son told this reporter that he was overcome with joy upon hearing the news of the births of his brother and sister... _

**Three months later...**

"Your father and I have to go to a business dinner tonight and-"

"You need somebody to babysit," Clark replies; finishing her sentence.

"That's right," Martha says. "I know it's last minute but his presence is required," a hint of regret in her voice.

"It's not a problem, Mom," he says with a smile. "I enjoy taking care of them."

"And Lois?" raising her eyebrows at him.

"She may not admit it, but I think she enjoys taking care of them too," still smiling.

"Enjoy what?"

Clark turns around to see Lois walking through the kitchen doorway. "Hi, sweetie," getting up and giving her a brief kiss on the lips. "Babysitting," he replies after their lips pull apart. "Mom and Dad have to go to a last minute business dinner," taking her jacket and hanging it up.

"Okay," sitting down at the kitchen table. She looks up at him and notices the smile on his face. "What's with the smile, Smallville?" she asks him as she takes a blueberry muffin out of the basket that's in the middle of the table.

"You never cease to amaze me, Lois," sitting down next to her and giving her another kiss. "I'm glad you came over early because I have an announcement to make."

"Is it what we talked about the other day?" she asks.

"Yes," he replies as he takes a muffin for himself.

"What kind of announcement?" Martha asks him.

"I'll wait for Dad to come downstairs," he says just as Jonathan half-runs down the stairs.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" walking up to Martha.

"Now you know I'm always ready," she quips while adjusting his tie. "I have good news. Clark and Lois will be babysitting for us tonight." She adds, "Clark says he has an announcement to make."

"An announcement?" a wondering expression on his face. "What is it?"

"Well..." hesitating for a moment. "I've decided to transfer to Metropolis University."

Both Martha and Jonathan stare at him in surprise. "You are?" Martha finally speaking up.

"When did you decide this?" Jonathan asks.

"Today," he says. "Metropolis has an excellent Journalism program and it just made sense." He adds, "I found out today that I was accepted and that all the credits I took this year are transferable."

"I think it's great," says Lois; leaning over to give him a kiss.

"We may have one or two classes together you know," he tells her after their lips pull apart.

"That's okay," she replies. "I don't mind at all. In fact, I have an announcement of my own."

"Really?" looking at her curiously. "What's yours?" he asks her.

"I'm going to school full-time," she replies.

"You are?" a surprised look on his face. "I thought you couldn't afford to go full-time?"

"When I told my father I went back to school, he offered to pay for the tuition. The rest I'll have to pay for myself - which means I'll still be working at the Talon part-time."

"Well I think that's great, Lois," Martha coming over to give her a peck on the cheek. "Jonathan and I are so proud of you," smiling up at her.

"We sure are," Jonathan remarks; coming over himself to give her a brief hug, then pulling away and glancing at his watch. "We really have to go," he tells Martha.

"Alright," walking over to him. "Let's go."

"We'll see you later," Jonathan tells them as he opens the kitchen door for his wife, then closes it behind him.

Lois starts to eat her muffin, but puts it down when she notices how quiet Clark is. "Are you okay?" she asks him. He doesn't answer her right away. She gets up from her chair and sits down across his lap. "What's wrong?"

He rests his hands on her waist. "It's just that we weren't seeing each other that much when you were only going part-time. Now you're going full-time and I guess I'm worried that we'll see even less of each other," sighing a little.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," she remarks; lowering her lips to his. She removes them after a moment and looks down at him. "Is that better?"

He opens his eyes and gazes up at her. "Definitely better," he replies; lowering his lips to her neck and begins to apply soft kisses down to her collar bone.

"Mmm," tilting her head back as he makes his way down to her cleavage. "Aren't we supposed to be babysitting?" she whispers softly as his fingers move to the edge of her tank top.

"The babies are sleeping," he whispers back. "I can hear every little thing," pulling her tank top off completely. "I just love lace," his tongue slipping underneath the edge of her bra.

"Oh Clark," moaning softly as his tongue glides along the edge. His fingers unhook the front clasp and pulls it off. "You really are good at that," she moans again as he lowers his mouth towards her breast.

He suddenly stops mid-way and looks up. "I need to check on the babies," he says with a hint of regret in his voice. "I'll be right back," lifting her off him and making his way upstairs.

A few minutes later, he comes back down. "The babies are fine," he starts to say, but she's not in the kitchen. "Lois?" he calls out while walking into the living room when he notices that the lights were off and lit candles were placed around the room. He then notices her lying on the couch. "I see you're wearing my favorite thing," a sly smile on his face.

"Well don't just stand there, Admiral," crocking her finger towards him. "Let me see you wearing MY favorite thing," she coos.

"Yes, Amber," winking at her as he removes his clothes. "How's that?" kicking off his jeans and standing before her.

"Much better," smiling up at him as he sits down next to her and lowers his lips to hers.

"Mmm," his lips then moving down to her neck. "I just love kissing you," crawling on top of her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Now, where was I?" still kissing her neck.

"You were right _here_," pointing to her breast.

"That's right," he remarks; his lips moving downward...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER 40: THE FINALE**

**A few years later...**

"Are you almost ready, Lois?" Martha calls up to her.

"Just about," she replies as she opens the bedroom door. She takes a deep breath, then slowly descends the staircase. "So how do I look?" she asks her while twirling around.

"Beautiful as always," Martha replies while coming up to her and giving a soft peck on the cheek.

"I'm a little nervous," she admits.

"It's okay to be nervous," Martha tells her.

"Were you nervous?"

"Absolutely," smiling at her. "Jonathan was surprisingly the calm one that day," she says.

"Really?" looking at Martha curiously.

"Really," she repeats as she brushes a stray hair off Lois' face.

"Are you almost ready?"

They look over at the kitchen door and see Jonathans head poking through the door.

"Of course we are, sweetie," Martha winking at him. "Where's Clark?"

"You know Clark," he replies. He's already there."

"What about Sophia and Matthew?" Lois asks him.

"They're still upstairs," Martha interjects. "I'll go get them now," climbing the staircase.

He takes a couple steps into the kitchen and looks Lois up and down. "You look beautiful, Lois," coming over to give her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, Senator," she says with a smile.

"Are you ever going to call me Dad?" he asks her in a teasing tone.

Before she can answer him, Sophia and Matthew rush down the stairs and run right up to Jonathan. He stoops down and wraps his arms around them. "How many times have I told you NOT to run down the stairs?" looking first at Sophia, then at Matthew.

"I can't seem to break them out of the habit," Martha shaking her head as she comes back downstairs.

"Sorry, Daddy," Sophia replies; reaching up on her tiptoes to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

He looks down at her and smiles. _She's just like her mother. _He feels a tugging on his jacket and sees it's Matthew. "What about you?" he asks him. "Are you sorry too?"

"For what?" he quips.

"For running in the house when you're not supposed to?"

Matthew just shrugs his shoulders; a sheepish look on his face.

Jonathan just shakes his head. _I used to do that when I was his age._

Sophia runs over to Lois and looks up at her. "What's with the white dress, Auntie Lois?"

Lois carefully stoops down and takes her hands in hers. "It's mine and your brother Clarks big day - and it calls for me to wear a dress like this."

"Will I ever wear a dress like it someday?" she asks her with a serious look on her face.

"Absolutely," smiling back at her, then letting go of her hands and standing up. "I think it's time for us to go," she says.

"Let's go then," Jonathan holding the door open for everybody and locking it behind him.

**One hour later...**

"Now don't forget to behave yourselves," he tells the twins. "This is your brother's and Aunt Lois' big day - alright?"

"Alright," they say in unison; Sophia sitting to the right of Martha and Matthew sitting to the left of Jonathan.

"I can't believe this day is finally here," Martha whispers to Jonathan.

"I know," taking her hand and softly kissing her cheek.

"I just know I'm going to cry," taking a handkerchief out of her purse and dabbing her eyes with it.

"Too late for that," he quips; smiling over at her.

"Very funny, Jonathan Kent," lightly punching him on the arm.

"Did you pick that up from Lois?" rubbing his arm. She's about to make a retort when he says, "The ceremony is about to start."

"There's Clark," pointing over to him. "He looks so handsome - doesn't he," she replies wistfully. "He turned out so well," dabbing her eyes again.

"He sure did," patting her hand.

They continue to watch as the ceremony progresses. "This is it," he whispers to her; taking out his camera. "Clark Joseph Kent," the announcer calls out. They all stand up to watch Clark as he makes his way up the stairs and walks to the middle of the stage; Jonathan taking pictures as Clark receives his diploma. They whistle and clap as he briefly turns to wave at his family; smiling at them as he makes his way off the stage.

They sit back down in their seats. "Our son is a college graduate. I am so proud of him," Martha says. She looks over at Jonathan and sees him dabbing his own eyes. "Guess I'm not the only one who's crying," winking at him. He chuckles a little as he puts his handkerchief away. They continue to hear name after name being called until they hear another familiar name; getting back up.

"Lois Joanne Lane," the announcer calls out. They all stand and watch; Jonathan taking pictures as Lois walks over to the middle of the stage and receive her diploma. She flashes a big smile at her 'family'; waving her diploma as she makes her way off the stage.

"That's our future daughter-in-law," Jonathan whispers to Martha. Jonathan feels another tug on his jacket and sees it's Sophia. "What is it honey?" picking her up and gazing at her.

"Why was Clark wearing a white dress too?" she asks him.

Jonathan looks over at Martha for a moment. She shakes her head with amusement, but doesn't say a word. "Well, honey," he begins to say, "Everybody wears a dress like that when they graduate from college. Except they call it a gown."

"Why?" she asks.

"It's a tradition," he replies.

"Why?" she asks again.

Jonathan just rolls his eyes. "I don't know, honey. It just is," putting her down and sitting in his seat. The rest of them sit down and wait for one more name to be called.

"Chloe Ann Sullivan," the announcer calls out. They stand back up when they hear her name. Jonathan takes some more pictures as Chloe receives her diploma; also smiling at them as she leaves the stage.

"That's it," Martha replies. "Let's go and meet up with them," getting up and taking Sophia's hand while Jonathan takes Matthews. They slowly make their way over to where Clark, Lois, and Chloe are standing with their caps still on their heads. Martha rushes up to Clark and throws her arms around him; his arms coming around her in a big hug. "I'm so proud of you," she whispers in his ear.

"Thanks, Mom," whispering back and giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. Then she turns to give Lois a hug and whispers the same thing to her.

Meanwhile, Jonathan is giving Chloe a hug. "Congratulations," he says to her.

"Thank you," smiling up at him.

After the hug fest is over, they all make their way to the parking lot. "We'll see you at the restaurant in a few hours," Jonathan calls out to Clark and Lois.

"Okay, Dad," he replies; holding the car door open for Lois. She climbs in and fastens her seatbelt, then he closes it and slides into the driver's seat. He starts up the car and pulls out of the parking lot.

**Thirty minutes later...**

They arrive at Lois' apartment; laying down their diplomas on the counter and sitting down on the couch. "So how does it feel to be a college graduate at last?" Clark asks Lois.

"It's awesome!" she exclaims; a big smile on her face.

"I know," he replies; taking her hand and softly kissing it. "I feel exactly the same."

"So do you want your graduation present now or later?" she asks him.

"Now," he says with barely controlled excitment.

"I'll be right back," letting go of his hand and disappearing into her bedroom. After a few minutes, she returns; still wearing her graduation gown.

"Why do you still have your gown on?" Clark asks her; having taken his off.

"This is why," slowly opening her gown and allowing it to slip off her bare shoulders.

His eyes widen with delight. "Now THAT'S what I call a graduation present," a big grin on his face...

**TO BE CONCLUDED...**

**Just an Epilogue to go *sigh***


	41. Epilogue

**A/N:** This is it. The final installment. I still can't believe it. I never thought that this story would turn into 40 chapters - PLUS an Epilogue. I've enjoyed writing this story - and I hope you've enjoyed reading it.

**EPILOGUE**

**Five years later...**

"Clark?"

He looks up from his computer. "Yes, Lois?"

"There's something I've wanted to ask you," she says. "Something important."

"Okay," getting up from his desk and coming around to hers. "What is it?" sitting down on the edge of her desk.

"I was wondering what you thought about us..." hesitating a moment.

"Us...what?" looking curiously at her.

She looks up at him. "Us living together," she says.

"Hum," a thoughtful look on his face. "No," he responds; walking back to his desk.

She stares at him in shock. "NO?" her voice an octave higher than usual. "What do you mean NO?" abruptly standing up; her hands on her hips.

"Why not?" her eyes narrowing at him.

"I have my reasons," he replies.

"Well they better be damn good reasons," a frown on her face.

"Trust me. They are," smiling back at her.

She throws her donut towards his head, but he captures it in mid-air. "You know better than to throw food at me, Lois," biting into it. "And to throw your maple donut of all things," shaking his head at her. She scowls at him as he finishes eating it. "That hit the spot," picking up a tissue and wiping his mouth. "How did you know I needed a snack?" winking at her.

"I HATE YOU!" glaring at him.

"And I love you," blowing her a kiss as he gets up from his chair. "I'll see you tonight," putting on his jacket and walking away; leaving a fuming Lois Lane behind.

**Later that evening...**

Clark comes down the stairs; adjusting his tie as he walks into the kitchen. He walks over to the counter and picks up the box of maple donuts he bought on his way home from work. _Lois will be so sorry when she finds out why I said no; _smiling to himself. He's putting his jacket on when the kitchen door opens and his parents walk in. "Hey Mom, Dad," greeting them.

"Hi sweetie," Martha replies; coming over to him and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"So how did the meeting go?" he asks them; buttoning up his jacket.

"Well..." his father sitting down. "You know that Senator Burke had a heart attack - right?"

"Right," Clark remarks; also sitting down. "You said he was retiring."

"That's correct," he replies. He pauses a moment - then says, "They've offered me his senate seat."

Clark's eyes widen with surprise. "They did? What did you say? Are you taking it?"

"It would mean that the four of us would be moving to Washington," he tells him. "It would be a big adjustment - especially for the twins."

"I see," Clark says. "So are you going to accept the position?" he asks.

Jonathan looks up at Martha - who's standing next to him - and takes her hand. "We talked about it a lot and we agreed that it would be too great of an opportunity to pass up." He adds, "So I said yes."

"Wow," Clark remarks; sitting back in his chair.

"Yes, wow," Martha remarks. "I'm going to miss this place," a wistful look on her face.

"What about the farm?" Clark asks them. "What are you going to do with it?"

"We talked about that too," he says. "We talked to Ben Hubbard and he told me that his son would love to run it. I guess he has farming in his blood too," a smile on his face. Then his expression turns serious. "It would mean that you would have to find a place of your own, Clark."

"I don't think that'll be a problem," a mysterious smile on his face.

Both Jonathan and Martha look curiously at him. "What exactly do you mean by that?" Martha asks him.

Clark stands up; reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a little black velvet-covered box. "I'm proposing to Lois tonight," opening the box and showing them the ring.

Martha rushes over to him and takes the ring out of his hand; examining it. "This is beautiful!" she exclaims.

"I made the diamond itself, but brought it to the jewelers to have them shape it and create a ring especially for Lois. Do you think she'll like it?" he asks her.

"She'll love it," Martha handing back the ring and throwing her arms around him. He turns his head to look over at his father. "Well, Dad?"

Jonathan gets up from his chair and comes over to him; putting his hands on Clark's shoulders. "Well it's about time!" smiling at his son. "We were wondering what the hold-up was," winking at him.

He smiles back at him. "Would you believe that Lois asked me this afternoon to move in with her? When I said no, she threw her maple donut at me," chuckling a little. "She'll be so sorry when she sees this ring."

"Is that why you have a box of donuts on the table?" Martha remarks; pointing to the box.

"Peace offering," shrugging his shoulders. He picks up the box and opens the kitchen door. "Wish me luck," he says; walking through the doorway and closing the door behind him.

**Three years later...**

Clark is finishing up his article when his phone rings. "Clark Kent, _Daily Planet?"_ he answers. "Hi honey, where are you?" he listens for a moment. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" jumping up from his chair. "What's the room number?" he asks. "I'll be right there," abruptly hanging up the phone and hurriedly putting on his jacket.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Clark whips around to see Perry White walking towards him. "I just got a call from my wife," he replies. "The baby's coming," he tells him.

"Of course, by all means go," putting his hands on Clark's shoulders and pushing him towards the elevator.

"Thanks," he replies; entering the elevator. "I'll call you later," a nervous smile on his face as the doors close on him.

**A few minutes later...**

Clark arrives at Metropolis General and walks over to the elevator; pressing the 'up' button. He fidgets impatiently as he waits for the doors to open. _I should just super-speed up the stairs. _He's about to do so when the doors open. He steps in and presses the button for the maternity wing. As soon as the doors close and the elevator begins to rise, Clark leans against the back wall; closing his eyes for a moment. _I can't believe the baby is almost here. _The doors open, and he steps out; walking down the hall until he finds the room. He steps inside and sees his wife. "Lois?"

She looks up at him, then down at the baby in her arms. "Isn't she beautiful?" the sweetest smile on her face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner," a look of disappointment on his face. "I was on my way over here when I had to help somebody," he remarks.

"I understand," still smiling at him. "Well? What are you still standing over there for? Don't you want to hold your daughter?"

"You bet I do," promptly coming over to her and carefully taking the baby out of her arms. He carefully cradles the baby's head; softly stroking her sleeping face as he sits down on the chair next to the bed. "She's so beautiful, Lois."

"She is, isn't she?" standing next to him; her hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's not possible, but she looks just like you Lois."

"If anything, I think she looks like you, Smallville," a smile on her face.

"Well we both know that's not possible either," still gazing at his daughter.

"I know," finally looking up at Lois. "I am glad we went the adoption route. Look at what we would have missed out on if we hadn't," a smile on his face. "So, what should we name her?"

"I was thinking about that name you mentioned last night. I really think it fits her."

He looks back down at the baby in his arms. "You know, I think you're right."

"So we agree?" she asks him.

"Yes," he replies. "Her name is Madeline," softly kissing her sleeping face.

**One month later...**

Clark comes home from work and is about to open the kitchen door when he hears music coming from inside. When he steps inside, he looks into the living room and discovers Lois dancing with the baby in her arms...

_**Ba-by, let's get together, honey hush, me and you…**_

He can't keep his eyes off of them as she dances; her hips swaying to the beat and shaking her shoulders. She turns around and sees him standing there with the sweetest expression on his face. "Come on, Smallville. Dance with us," smiling up at him...

_**And do the things, ah, do the things, that we like to do…**_

Without a word, he drops his briefcase and walks over to her; standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her. He rests his chin on her shoulder and gives both his wife and daughter a kiss...

_**Oh, do a little dance, make a little love, get down tonight, get down tonight…**_

**THE END **


End file.
